Yu-Gi-Oh: Queen of Games Season 1: Duelist Kingdom
by zombie-hunt
Summary: Skylar Brody becomes the Queen of Games in America and one of the best Duelist. When her father is murdered she is forced to move away from her New York City home to Domino City in Japan. Her uncle is none other then Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters. She embarks of an interesting adventure with none other then Yugi Muto and his friends.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Some say it was fate brought us together, some say a curse was brought upon Skylar Brody the daughter of Steven Brody. He was the concept artist for his brother Maximillion Pegasus who is Skylar's uncle. Skylar has short layer black hair with a red shine to it, ocean blue eyes and sand flawless tan skin. She was wearing a red long sleeve v-collar shirt that hugged her chest and midsection perfectly, under the hem of the shirt was a soft black skater skirt that just went down to her mid thighs, she was wearing black knee high socks and black boots with a tower of silver butterflies on each boot. She was also wearing a wide black leather bracelet with a silver dragon in the middle, she was wearing a pair small diamond stud earrings and wearing a Victorian style Swarovski elements Bermuda blue crystal pendant choker necklace. The necklace has been a family for many generations or so that's what Skylar's mother told her before she died. She has been raised by her father most of her life, learning from him and learning about his job. However, she didn't know that his job would get himself killed. She is now an orphan.

She looks out the window of a private plane that her uncle has sent for her and sees white puffy clouds go by. Uncle Max is now her legal guardian. Her father had written a will stating that Maximillion Pegasus would have full custody of his brother's daughter since he could protect her from great evil coming upon her. She didn't understand what her father said, but maybe her uncle can shed some light on the subject. She sighs tiredly and rubs her eyes that have been staring out into space. The flight was long and it deprived her sleep since the funeral. Uncle Max wasn't able to make it to the funeral because he had business to attend to in Domino City in Japan. That's where she was heading. She was heading for Japan to live with Uncle Max. That's a long way from home as in another country.

"Ms. Brody." She looked away from the window and at the young flight attendant. Her blonde hair was neatly in a bun and wearing one of those blue flight attendant uniforms. She gives Skylar a bright smile and gave a bow. "We'll be in Domino City Airport in fifteen minutes." She nodded, but didn't say anything. The young blonde flight attendant smiled and walked away. She hasn't talked since her father was murdered. No one knows why, but she all of sudden went mute. They don't know why and they have asked, but when she answers she shrugs her shoulders. Skylar knows she hasn't been herself, but she's mourning her father. He's the only family that she had left beside Uncle Max, but she doesn't get to see him as often. He's was always working on new projects. The new project was called Duel Monsters.

Her father was head of the concept art for the game. He would sketch and paint the original art, show them to Uncle Max to see if he approves, once he gets the approval he would go down to lab and instantly start working on how many copies there needs to be. They would also have a discussion which one should be the rarest and one of kind. The process was slow, but it eventually became a hit worldwide. She grew up with the game. Her father has taught her the cards. How they connect with its deck owner and be one with the card. Always have confident in your cards and always be confident in yourself. That's what her father taught her. Uncle Max has taught her the rule of the game and how to strategize your cards and how to use the special effects and respect the cards and also respect your opponent. Those where happy times however, those are just memories. Her reality was filled with pain. The pain was unbearable. She couldn't describe it. No one could.

Skylar looked out the window again and saw the city of Domino coming into view. The city was filled with tall beautiful buildings full of glass windows, the sky was vibrate blue, white clouds are fluffy, she could see the tiny people walking around the city, the cars driving through the city for work and buildings stood tall and proud. The airport came into full view and felt the plane's rocky landing on the runway. She continued to look out the window she saw several different planes from different regions of the country. One she saw was from England, Korea, China and several from Japan. Each one has its different design and interesting shades of colors. The plane slowly started to stop and the young blonde flight attendant walked towards her and smiled.

"We have arrived at Domino City airport Ms. Brody." Skylar nodded and she sighed tiredly. She unbuckled the seat belt and stood up from her seat. The young blonde flight attendant helped her with two of her bags and Skylar grabbed her black duffle bag filled with some of her favorite books, sketchbooks, journals, laptop and movies. The two big pink plastic suitcases were filled with her clothes and other essential needs. The rest of her stuff from her New York home was being shipped to Uncle Max's mansion here. She knows he has two mansions, one here and one called Duelist Kingdom.

Skylar knows her uncle would want to join his new tournament, but since recent events had accord he has made clear to her that she doesn't have to participate in the tournament. However, he has asked her to watch the duels by his side. She has agreed to watch with the duels with him and see how her future opponents will be. After all she is the Queen of Games, at least in America she is. "Ms. Brody." Skylar was snapped out of her thoughts and glanced at the young blond flight attendant. "Mr. Pegasus is waiting for you." She nodded, slung her black duffle bag on her shoulder and started to walk towards the entrance of the plane. The captain and his partner were in front of the plane and greet Skylar with a bow. They both gave her sympathy smiles and wished her the best of luck. She gives them a sad smile and walks down the steps of the plane.

The blinding sunlight shines in her eyes, she use her hand as a visor to cover the blinding sun's light and looked over across the way. A white limo was parked a couple a feet away, she saw Uncle Max next to the white limo and his bodyguard she knows too Croquet. They were both standing next to the limo waiting for Skylar and here she is. 'He still looks the same.' She thought to herself. Uncle Max still has his long silver hair; he was wearing his usual red suit and white dress shoes. Croquet was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt under his black jacket, black shoes and wearing black sunglasses. She gives Uncle Max a small soft smile and walks down the metal stairs. The young blonde flight attendant walks closely behind her with her bags in each hand as they both walked towards Uncle Max and Croquet.

As Skylar gets closer to Uncle Max, he held his arms out and she immediately walked towards his open arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist, she didn't hug him back, but that was okay with Uncle Max. There were no tears or strangled sobs of sadness, there was only silence. Everyone waited patiently for the relatives to mourn in silence. Skylar could hear Croquet mumbling a silent prayer for her. She loved Croquet, he was always with Uncle Max and she has gotten close to him. He was the one to teach her self-defense, he was always there for her when she was little. He would play games with her whenever she was bored, he would take her to the park when her dad and Uncle Max are at work, he would watch movies with her until she would fall asleep and sometimes he would makes breakfast for everyone in the early morning. She may not be alone in the world, but she still feels that emptiness inside of her.

Pegasus knows he can't replace the father role in her life, but he sure can be there for her when she's ready to talk. He knows she has to come to him when she's ready. He knows he's going to have to wait for a long time when she's ready to talk about everything that has happened in her life. Being in the regional finals of the tournament back in America, dueling the best of the best in America and recently getting the title of the Queen of Games. Yes, a lot has happened for his niece and he was damn proud of her, but as she got the title she has been harassed by different duelist to duel her, stalking her because she has her mother's beauty and grazed fans trying to break into her home. The good and the bad have happened to his niece. However, he couldn't stop thinking about his brother. Why did he have to leave this world? Why did he have to leave his only daughter to battle the cruel world on her own? Pegasus is determined to help Skylar as much as possible, she has been through a lot and he was going to be by her side when she is ready to face her demons.

He pulls away from Skylar to look at her face and he could see there were no tears to be shed, but the sadness in her eyes they were noticeable. He gives her a sad smile and sighs.

"Let's go home." Skylar gave a weakly nod; he put an arm around her shoulders and led her to the limo. Croquet opened the back door for the both of them and Skylar went in first. The young blonde flight attendant walked towards the back of the limo and opened the trunk of the limo. She put the bags in the trunk neatly side by side and closed the trunk. She quickly walked around the limo and got in the limo with Mr. Pegasus and Ms. Brody. Pegasus got in last and saw next to Skylar while the young blonde flight attendant sat across from them. Croquet closed the door and walked towards the passenger seat. As Croquet got into the passenger seat, he looked over at the driver and nodded. The driver turned on the limo and they start to drive away from the plane and out of the airport.

Skylar sighs sadly and looks out the window of the limo. She knows life is about to change for her. Soon Domino City will learn about her father's death since he was working with Uncle Max, they learn about her new title of being the Queen of Games and they will learn her name. "You're father was a great man Skylar. He was so proud of you and always loved you no matter what." Skylar glanced at Uncle Max and he gave her a small smile. "He would want you to be happy." Skylar nodded and looked back out the window. She watched the scenery drive by. She saw the buildings close up and saw how tall they were. It took awhile to get back to the city, but Skylar saw some interesting buildings. Some of the buildings remind her of New York including the twin towers. The buildings look neat; the windows shine against the sun's light and saw many people walking on the side walk on different sides of the street. This would be her new home. It's almost like New York City, but Domino City looks much cleaner. At least the air was.

"I didn't finish school." She whispered to Uncle Max who nodded in agreement.

"We'll figure that out, but first we need to go finish up some business." Skylar nodded, but spoke again.

"I need to go find a man named Solomon Muto." Pegasus gave her a weird look at Skylar, but she continued on. "Dad said he knew him a long time ago. Said he gave him something and in return if he would have deceased he would give it back to me. Apparently dad talked to him about me even showed him a picture of me." Pegasus nodded understanding why she would want to find this man.

"Do what you have to do. We'll visit the school I enrolled you tomorrow before the championship." Skylar nodded and noticed the limo stopped. Skylar looked out the window and noticed they were in front of a big building with different features and a lot of windows. She heard the limo door open and looked over at Uncle Max. "I must attend to a meeting here at Kaiba Corp." Skylar nodded and he gave her a small smile. "It shouldn't be a long meeting. Go ahead what you need to do. I'll wait here if I get out of my meeting early." Skylar nodded again and he closed the door. The driver then started to drive again and turned to the left corner of the street and drove straight. Skylar mind was somewhere else not even paying attention to where they are going. Solomon Muto has been on her mind since she landed here. Her father knew Solomon and helped him opened up his game shop. He always loved to help game shop owners to open their shop. He always loved the owners who have the heart of the cards. Who have respect for the cards and the game, who understands the cards and have a special connection. That's what her dad really likes, game shop owners who have respect. Solomon was that man. Skylar's dad respects him and she respects him too. Caught in her own thoughts she felt the car stop at the side of the street, she looks out the window and sees a bright yellow building with a red roof and a sign that says Game Shop with green lettering.

"We're here Ms. Brody." She looked over at the young blonde flight attendant who apparently changed quickly into a nice two piece suit a black jacket with a white dress shirt under her jacket and a black skirt that went down to her knees. She also changed her shoes to classic black shoes with a small heel. Skylar raised her eyebrows at the young blonde who shrugged her shoulders. "I quickly changed before we got here. I only had to change the jacket and the skirt so it wasn't much." Skylar nodded and the door opened on her side of the limo. Croquet greeted her. Skylar got out of the limo with the help of Croquet and looked over at the game shop.

'Still looks the same.' She thought to herself and she sighed sadly. She didn't want to do this, but since her lawyer read her the will in testament. She must get the card back before anyone else could get there hands on it. It was one of the rarest cards her father has ever designed. There are only four cards in the world and someone has three of them, but they weren't going to get the fourth. That card belongs to her father now which now belongs to her. She would keep it safe and always have it with her no matter what. Besides her dad had design the rarest cards he has ever designed. She was the first to have them. At least the original design, those are the rarest to her.

"Are you ready, Sky?" Croquet's voice snapped out of her out of her thoughts. She nodded and sighed.

"Let's get this over with. The sooner, the better." Croquet nodded and walked in front of her. The young blonde walked next to her and they all walked in silence. Croquet looked at me and I nodded. He opened the door to the game shop. Here goes nothing.


	2. Owner of the Blue Eyes White Dragon

**I know this chapter is WAY over due and I'm sorry for that! So here it is I'm not going to ramble on with the boring stuff. **

**Readers! Here is chapter two of Queen of Games! Chapter 3 is getting done right at this moment, the chapter won't be up until two weeks from Friday. I know it's far from it's due date, but that gives me time to edit for spelling errors and corrections. **

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh characters! I own my characters Skylar Brody, Annabelle Knight and Adele Knight!**

**Enjoy you audio monekys! Haha ya nice!**

Chapter 2: Original Owner of the Blue Eyes White Dragon

Croquet opened the door first in case there were other people around; Skylar glanced around him and saw five people surround that front desk. There was a girl with short brown hair, wearing pink dress long sleeve shirt with a blue bow around the collar of her neck, blue skirt, white socks that went up to her shins and brown shoes. There were three guys one of them had brown hair and the other two have blonde hair both wearing blue jackets, wearing white shirts underneath, blue pants and black shoes. The very short one had a crazy hair style like a hair piece or something. It was black and on the brim of the edges were dark pink or purple colors. The old man was behind the front desk, he had gray hair wearing orange bandana, amethyst eyes, wearing a beige long sleeve shirt with dark green overalls with a blue belt around his waist and dark blue shoes. Skylar's eyes slightly widened at the old man realizing it was Solomon Muto. The game shop owner. Croquet glanced behind him and at me. I gave him a nod and he looked back towards the others.

"Are you Solomon Muto?" The old man nodded.

"Yes, I am. How can I be of service?" Croquet nodded.

"As a matter of fact you can or at least Ms. Brody can." Skylar noticed Solomon has the same hairstyle as the short guy does. All eyes were on her now since Croquet stepped aside from Skylar and she sighed. Solomon looked at Skylar very intently knowing he knows her father. She stepped forward and spoke.

"I'm Skylar Brody, I'm here under my father's wishes." Solomon nodded and everyone else looked confused. The short guy spoke up to Solomon.

"Grandpa who is that?" Solomon glanced towards his grandson and sighed.

"I will tell you later Yugi." Skylar was walking towards the front desk not bothering with the other stares she was getting from Solomon's grandson's friends. As she reached the desk she looked down at the box that was holding her father's card. Her face expression was blank and looked at Solomon.

"I'm here for my father's card." He nodded and closed the box with my father's card.

"Let's take this conversation in the back. We'll get more privacy there." Skylar nodded and motioned the young blonde to follow her. Solomon opened the door, Skylar walked in through the door with the young blonde assistant and Solomon following right behind. However, he glanced back at his grandson Yugi and gave him a small smile. He then looked back at Skylar and cleared his throat. Skylar glanced behind her to look at Solomon. "Would it be okay for my grandson Yugi to come along?" She thought about it for a moment, but then shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't mind. However, he may never speak of this conversation." Solomon nodded and motioned Yugi to follow him. The young teenage boy followed his grandpa and shut the door leaving his friends behind with Croquet who was guarding the door. Solomon gestured Skylar and the young blonde to the couch.

"Please make yourself at home. Do you want anything to drink?" Skylar shook her head and sat on the couch along with her assistant. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Yugi sitting next to her in a chair that he brought from the kitchen table. Solomon also brought a chair from the kitchen table as well. He sat across from Skylar and sighed sadly. "You're father was a great man. He respected the cards he created and trusted them. I admired that in a man who has respect for the cards." Skylar nodded trying to not shed a tear. She hasn't cried since the she found her father. The words from the people her father knew made her heart break even more to the point its beyond repair. Solomon knows that her father was the only family she had left. He knew her mother died long ago and she grew up without a mother figure in her life. She's in Domino for a reason and that reason was for her father's most precious card he created. He pulled out the wooden box and opened. There lying in the box was the fourth Blue-Eyes White Dragon card. The last of its kind. Skylar's throat started to close, she let out a shaky breath and this time she could not stop the tears from falling freely. The cool tears running down her cheeks hit her back to reality. She reached for the card with her shaky hands, but realized she doesn't want to ruin it with her tears. She jerked her hand back and shook her head. Her eyes shut very tightly and let out a silent strangled sob. "I made a promise to your father that I would return his precious card to his beloved daughter if he passed. I'm a man of my word so I'm returning his most prize card." Skylar nodded not trusting her voice to speak. She lowered her head and put her face in her hands. The card that set in front of her was the only thing left of her father and he wanted her to have it. However, there are many duelists out there who will do anything to get that card in front of her. The original design of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, it's one of rarest cards in the world. Anything that's original is rare and very powerful. Her whole deck is powerful and contains the original design of all monster, spell, and trap cards. They were made for her and her alone. No one could have the cards her father made for her and this was one of them. "Your father also wanted to give you a warning." Her eyes snapped opened and immediately looked at Solomon.

"What are you talking about?" She whispered since her voice was croaked and raw. Solomon sighed.

"There is a duelist who owns three of the copies of the Blue White Dragons and will do at nothing to get the fourth."

"Who is he?"

"He owns a company. One of the biggest companies in the entire world, he's been searching for the card that I'm giving back to you." Skylar glared at him.

"Who is he?" Solomon glanced at Yugi who nodded and he looked back at Skylar.

"Seto Kaiba." The name hit Skylar like a brick wall. She knows that name because her father mentioning it before. At a conference three years ago she had to go. She doesn't remember meeting the guy, but she sure does know how he talked to her father. However, what she doesn't know that it is he who owns the three Blue Eyes White Dragon cards, but those are copies of it not the original. She needs to get out of here in case Kaiba comes back for the card.

"Does he know you have it?" Solomon nodded.

"I was showing it to Yugi and his friends, I had no idea Kaiba wanted the card. Apparently he's been looking for the card for a long time."

"He's not getting his hands on this card. It's the original and originals are the rarest cards and are worth a lot of money. No one knows not even Uncle Max knows that her father created special dueling cards for her. All the cards that were created by her father are now hers. They were based on the comics and graphic novels she reads on a daily bases. They were for her so the cards are not in the databases of any card company. Not even Uncle Max knows about these cards. The duelists back in America say they are legendary and no one have never seen those kinds of cards. It's like they don't even exist which they are not supposed to exist. Skylar finally looked back at the Blue Eyes White Dragon card and saw the beautiful texture of blues and whites and how dances around the dragon making unique. She reached for it with her hand and took the card in her hand. She tilted it a little and saw the shine of different little specks of rainbow colors on it. She gave a small smile at the card and sighed. "Dad has out done himself." Solomon smiles at the comment she says and Yugi gives small smile. He knows he has no idea what they were talking about, but he knows that grandpa has a good heart. He barely remembers his grandpa talking about a man with the last name Brody. He knows he heard the name before, but doesn't know when. Grandpa has told him tales about an artist creating the cards, but didn't know he had a daughter the same age as him. He was about to say something, but they all heard the door open and Croquet entered. Skylar eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"We need to leave now." We all stood up from out seats, Solomon handed the card to me, and Skylar took out a metal card holder. She pressed the button on the side of the holder and it automatically opened from the top. The red light turned green as a sign that the holder has been opened by the owner. She took the Blue Eyes White Dragon and slides the card in the holder. Skylar closed the top of the holder and the green light turned into a red light. She looks at Solomon and nodded at him.

"Thank you for keeping my father's card safe. It's the only thing I have left of him." Solomon walked up to Skylar and gently grabbed her hands.

"It was an honor knowing a great man. He was always so proud of you Skylar. You must know that." Skylar nodded as fresh tears run down her cheeks.

"I know and I'm proud of him too." Solomon nodded and gave her a sad smile. Skylar didn't have the heart to smile right because sadness was overcoming her. Before she could leave she heard Yugi's voice.

"How long will you be staying?" Skylar glanced at Yugi.

"Forever, but I'm keeping my title." With that she walked away from him and headed out the door. The young blonde followed right behind her and Croquet walked in front of her trying to block her view of Kaiba. However, he stopped of being confronted by Kaiba.

"You never leave your boss Croquet. That's not like you." Croquet didn't flinch at Kaiba's menacing threat.

"This is official business Mr. Kaiba. I don't have to time to deal with you." Kaiba let out a harsh laugh and glared at Croquet.

"What business do you have here in this dump?" Croquet was about to open his mouth until Skylar gently touch his arm. He glanced behind him and saw Skylar pleading with her eyes.

"The package has been returned." Croquet nodded and turned back to Kaiba.

"If you'll excuse me, but we have another meeting to attend to." With the Croquet gently pushed Kaiba out of the way. Skylar and the young blonde assistant walked first in front. Skylar could feel Kaiba's eyes on her, but pushed back the strange aura coming from Kaiba. A dark strange aura, she couldn't help, but shudder at the coldness in the air. As she made it to the front door, Kaiba called out to her.

"You look strangely familiar." Skylar stopped in her tracks and froze. Her heart was pounding in her chest, the palms of her hands started to sweat and she silently gasped. She didn't know what to say. She's only heard Kaiba's name once when her father mentioned it. However, it was a long time ago. She barely knows the name Kaiba, but she's going to have to know since she's taking over half of the company and her new title. Skylar knows she can't let her guard down. That's what her father taught her. Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer. Kaiba was her enemy. At least, that's what Solomon told her. She glanced behind her and sighed.

"I just recently moved here. I'm finishing up some business for my father." With that the young assistant opened the door for Skylar and walked out. Croquet followed behind them, but first he glanced behind him and spoke to Solomon.

"She'll call you in a few days to do some paperwork." Solomon nodded.

"Tell her to take her time. I know this must be a difficult time for her." Croquet sadly nodded.

"I will make she does. She tends to go overboard with the business that fell on her shoulders. Thank you for your time Mr. Muto." Solomon nodded and Croquet walked out of the game shop. He quickly walked to catch up with young Ms. Brody and opened the limo door for her. Skylar climbed in the back along with her assistant and closed the door. Croquet walked up to the passenger seat and closed the door. He looked at the driver and nodded. The driver started up the limo, put the gear in drive and drove away from the game shop.

In the back, Skylar looked out the window and watched the scenery go by fast. She couldn't help, but feel a sense of relief now that the original rare Blue Eyes White Dragon card is safely returned to her. Now all she needs to worry about is duelist to try and buy her card out. Yes, if the card is in its original form, it is considered a collector's item or a prize to be won. Many people would pay anything for the originals and many duelists would do anything to get there hands on an original card. Skylar wasn't about to let that happen. She would keep it safe; keep it away from the public eye. It's the only reminder of her father. She could feel her father's soul in the card. The next stop is another game shop owned by her father's best friend from his childhood named Adele Knight. She also has an original card that her father gave her. She knows the name because Adele was able to give her new rare cards from Japan as a gift for her birthday or Christmas present. Skylar looked at the young assistant and realized she doesn't know her name.

"What is your name?" She whispered and startled her assistant. The young blonde looked at her and smiled.

"Annabelle Black." Skylar nodded and looked back towards the window. She knew it's been a long day for her and probably needs to get some rest. She knows she has a full day tomorrow, she has a school tour at her new school she would be attending for the remainder of the high school years, a business meeting with Uncle Max's company about her shares, visit another game shop that's own by one of her father's friends and help out with the Dueling Championships with Uncle Max. That's tomorrow; next week is a lot worse. Skylar sighed tiredly.

"Annabelle, please tell the driver once we pick up Uncle Max, head straight home. We'll visit Adele tomorrow." Annabelle nodded and picked up the phone. She talked to the driver for about a minute and hung up. She nodded and Skylar looked out the window. All she wants to do is get some sleep.

Yugi Moto was sitting at his desk in his room looking through his cards. He sighed and thought about the recent events that happened today. He had no idea that his grandpa was friends with someone who created the card game. He had heard the name Brody before, but that was a long time ago. He had no idea that Brody had a daughter his age. He does have to admit, she is really beautiful. All he wanted to do is wipe the tears away with his thumb. The thought made him blush and shook his head. Everything is happening so fast, he doesn't know what to think. The fact that his grandpa gave back one of the most rare cards in history or the fact the Kaiba yelled at his grandpa telling him that he will find out who Skylar is and get the Blue Eyes White Dragon card.

_"The card has been returned to its original owner." _

With that Kaiba freaked out saying he would find them and hunt them down. Yugi couldn't help, but be worried for Skylar Brody. He's seen the card box Skylar put the Blue Eyes White Dragon card in, but Kaiba said he would do anything to get that card. Yugi thought about her safety. Is she safe? Is she living by herself? What was he thinking? She has an assistant and a bodyguard that goes by the name Croquet. So she's safe. She's safe from Kaiba. At least he hopes she is.


	3. Fresh Start

**Hello everyone! I have been absent for almost a month because I am recovery from the loss of my childhood friend Alex. I have been slowly writing again, but not on my laptop, but in my notebooks. So I've been writing some new ideas and I put them up on my profile so you guys can go and check it out to see what's coming soon and what's coming next year. **

**I would like to say thank you guys for the support of my loss! I saw some of the reviews that touch my heart who love the stories and telling me to take all the time I need and for understanding why I wouldn't be here as much as I want. So thank you guys for the support and understanding my long absent. **

**I am going to be updating once in awhile because I'm still working on other chapters for other stories that need to be updated. Also just taking some time to myself, but still writing none the less. **

**This story hasn't been updated in so long and I apologize for that! I was working on other stories, updating two stories at a time, but I thought during my time off, I would write the update for this story as well. **

**So thank you guys so much! I will see you all very soon!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh whatsoever! I only own Skylar Brody and any other OC!**

**See you audio monkeys later!**

Chapter 3: Fresh Start

Morning came too early for him, but he knew he couldn't miss school. He has a huge test that he's been studying for and it would be ashamed that he missed it. So he got up, took a shower, changed into his school uniform and headed downstairs. He went to the kitchen to grab an apple and bit into it. He didn't see his grandpa in the living room or the kitchen so he shrugged his shoulders. He walked out to the front of the shop and saw his grandpa behind the desk sorting out new shipments. He looked up at Yugi and smiled.

"Heading out already?" Yugi nodded.

"Yeah have that big test today. I'll see you after school, bye grandpa!" Yugi walked out of the front door, waving at his grandpa and headed out for school. As he was walking down the side walk, he was whistling to himself. The sky is clear of clouds, the birds chirping their songs in the early morning and people already walking to work or from work. Yugi walked around the corner and saw the school in front of him. He walked towards the gates of the school and saw his friend Tea Gardner waiting for him at the steps of the school. She waved at Yugi and he waved back. He quickly ran towards her and stopped right in front of her. "Hey Tea." She smiled at her best friend.

"Hey Yugi, did you study for the test today?" Yugi nodded.

"Study all night for it." Tea nodded in agreement.

"Me too. This test should be a breeze for us." Yugi nodded and smiled. They entered the school, took of their shoes and put their slippers on and put their shoes in the cubbies. They walked together in the halls and to class to meet up with their friends Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor. As they were walking towards class, they already heard yelling from Joey and they both sighed. Yugi looked at Tea and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Let the day begin."

* * *

Skylar was sitting in the principal's office with Uncle Max and Croquet guarding the door so they wouldn't be disturbed. She was nervous about starting school. She already dealt with the board of Uncle Max's company. She would take her father's position, she was a great artist and painter, and she would be head of the concept art department of the company. That all happened in the early morning. Now she's dealing with her first day at a new school. Skylar sighed and glanced at Uncle Max. "Why couldn't I been homeschooled?" She heard him sigh and looked at her.

"Your father would want you to finish school and this school has the best education in town. Plus, you need to be amongst your peers."

"Their not much different back in New York City just different accents." Uncle Max rolled his eyes and smiled a bit.

"You know what I mean." Skylar silently huffed and shook her head.

"I don't belong here." She felt Uncle Max's hand on hers and she looked at him.

"I know you feel like you don't, but I made a promise to your father that I would put you in a public school system. He would want you to try to make some friends and be a teenager for once. After you graduate from school then you can take your father's position." Skylar sighs loudly knowing Uncle Max was right. Her father would want her to try her best to make a few friends and have fun for once in her life. However, she doesn't know how to. All she knows is how to listen to board meetings and attend to fancy events. That's all she knows. She doesn't even know what teenagers do now days. Okay she knew, but they involves getting high or snorting cocaine at parties or getting drunk. She doesn't do any of that stuff, she was raised properly. She's not an idiot like the girls at her old school; she actually cares about homework and getting work done. Knowing Skylar can't get out of this situation; she nods in agreement with Uncle Max and sighs.

"I promise I'll try to make at least one friend, but I can't guarantee that I won't talk to them again." Uncle Max gave her a smile and nodded.

"That's all I ask." Before Skylar could say anything, the principal of the school opened the door, Skylar looked at him careful, he's at least in his fifties and wearing a dark green suit with a light yellow button up shirt, with a brown tie and brown penny loafers.

"Good morning Mr. Pegasus," Uncle Max stood up and shook the principal hand. "I'm Hiro Sohma, President of Domino High." Skylar gave tight lip smile and nodded.

"Hello Mr. Sohma. It's good to meet you in person instead of talking on the phone." Mr. Sohma shook Uncle Max's hand. Skylar crossed her arms across her chest and silently sighed.

"Indeed Mr. Pegasus." She felt Mr. Sohma's eyes on her and looked towards the principal. "You must be Skylar Brody." She nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet the great concept artist's daughter." The principal's smile made Skylar has an uneasy feeling in her stomach and she didn't like that.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Sohma." She whispered and moved closer to Uncle Max. He seems to sense her un-comfort and clears his throat.

"Well, Croquet will be staying with Skylar. She is very high profile and I would not like for anyone to know that she is now my daughter and the Queen of Games. I will not allow any students who are duelist challenging her especially from Kaiba. If I hear any of it from my daughter or Croquet, I will pull her out of this school immediately." She heard Uncle Max's stern voice and glanced at Mr. Sohma who was nodding furiously.

"Of course Mr. Pegasus. I will make sure no one finds out about her reputation." Skylar doubts that Mr. Sohma will keep her secret. She never trusts the public school system. However, she did make a promise that she would try, but if any of the students find out that she is the newly crowned Queen of Games from America then everything will fall apart. She didn't care about the fame, all she wanted was a normal life, but ever since she entered that tournament that plan went out the window.

"Skylar." Uncle Max's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and looked up at Uncle Max. "I will be in the meeting all day so I will see you tonight for dinner." She nodded and gave him a soft smile.

"See you tonight." She whispered to him and he returned a soft smile and gently kissed her forehead. Skylar watches her uncle leave her and Croquet and looked back at Mr. Sohma. Still, his smile gave her an uneasy feeling and wrapped her arms around his mid waist. She fells Croquet's hand on her shoulder and lightly squeezed it with confident.

"Now, if you will follow me, I will show you to your first class." Skylar sighed and glanced at Croquet.

"Is there any way of getting out of this without causalities?" She whispered to Croquet who chuckled at her and shook his head.

"Unfortunately, it is not possible for a day such like this." She sighed.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." She wrapped both of her hands around the strap of her messenger bag nervously.

"You are going to be great Skylar. No one knows about your reputation in America." She nodded.

"I know, but I can't help be paranoid about it. I don't want anyone else to know about the rare cards I've hold. They are only one copies in the entire world and I own them. Duelist will do anything to see them or get their hands on them. I'm always looking over my shoulder for stalkers and I can never get a break."

"You know nothing lasts forever Skylar." She snorted a laugh and shook her head.

"You sound like Nat which by the way I miss her and that dorky partner of hers." It's true. Skylar misses her partners in crime. Ever since she became the Queen of Games, she hasn't seen them in a long time. She never has time for herself or to spend time with her partners in crime. She misses them. She wants to see them again soon. Hopefully.

"Just stay focus and you'll get through this with flying colors." Skylar smiled at Croquet's confidents towards her. He's always supportive of her. He's like the big brother she never had.

"Miss Skylar, if you would please." Mr. Sohma gestured towards the door to a class and Skylar swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Let's get this over with." She muttered to herself and walked into the class with Mr. Sohma. She glanced behind her and saw Croquet giving her a thumb up. She gave him a small smile and looked back towards Mr. Sohma. Skylar walked into the classroom full of students. She heard the whispering from each student and swallowed the lump that's growing in her throat.

"Students listen up!" Skylar inwardly flinch at Mr. Sohma's booming voice. "We have a new student joining us today." Mr. Sohma gestured Skylar to stand by his side and she crossed her arms across her chest and walked over to Mr. Sohma. "This is Skylar Brody!" She felt everyone's eyes on her. An uncomfortable feeling swept over her and shifted on her feet to fight off the nervousness. "She is from America and just recently moved here!" Everyone started whispering and giving her strange looks. Skylar inwardly sighed knowing that the school requires you to wear uniform, but since she didn't have a uniform, she just decided what the hell with it. So now she's wearing a black thin sweater with The Legend of Zelda symbol in gold, wearing her black leather skater skirt, black knee high socks and brown boots that fold over the shoe and went up to her shins. Her hair is pulled up into a high pony tail with a few loose strains around her face, her blue ocean eyes landed on someone familiar, but didn't wave hi, she wasn't wearing her Victorian style Swarovski element Bermuda blue crystal pendant choker necklace that her late mother gave her instead she is wearing a golden heart shaped locket engraved with tiny details of wings and a small diamond in the middle of the heart. The locket went down just above her breasts. It has a picture of her mother and father on their wedding day. She was still wearing her wide black leather bracelet with a silver dragon in the middle and wearing her small diamond stud earrings. The eyes of every student in the classroom are making her uncomfortable. "Make Skylar feel welcome students!" His small laugh creeps her out and hurriedly finds a seat which is right next to Mr. Muto's grandson Yugi. At least she knows one person in this entire school. A note lands on her desk and she hesitates to read it. She glances over to her left at Yugi who gives her a small smile. The note was from him. A small smile creeps across her face and reads the note.

_You're secret is safe with me._

Skylar immediately crumpled the note and put it in her messenger bag. He knows. Yugi knows she's the Queen of Games. She sits up straight in her seat, her shoulders tense and her face expression blank. He wasn't supposed to know. Guess his grandfather told him yesterday after she left the shop. She didn't want him to find out from his grandfather, she wanted to tell him herself when she was ready. Now she's defiantly not ready to tell anyone about it. This day just keeps getting better and better. So much for a fresh start, what could possible go wrong?


	4. The Heart of the Cards

**Hello audio monkeys! I am slowly working my way back to the top. It's a slow process, but I'm working on it. So here is my proof.**

**Also, I added in a little surprise for you guys. Let's see if you guys can figure it out! You're answer will be either in the review or PM me directly!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the game! I own Skylar Brody and any other OC!**

**Happy trails you audio monkeys!**

Chapter 4: The Heart of the Cards

Yugi could tell Skylar tensed up when she read his note. The way she crumpled it into a ball and stuffed it in her messenger bag made him flinch a little. Looks, like she didn't want him to know. The only reason he knows about her title is because his grandpa told him. He thought he should know who Skylar Brody is. Yugi wants to become friends with her, but maybe she doesn't want to be his friend. He sighed and looked back towards the front of the class as the lesson went on. The school hours went by slowly, but finally the bell rang signaling it was school is done. He sighed and looked towards Tea.

"You gonna watch me teach Joey how to play Duel Monsters?" Tea smiled at him and nodded.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I want to see how good Joey is." He nodded.

"I think he wants everyone to know how good he is." They both laughed and got up from their desks and pushed them together. As they finished putting the desks together, Joey Wheeler entered the classroom.

"Alright! Let's get this party started!" Yugi chuckled and shook his head. He and Joey took their seats and pulled out their decks. He set out a sheet of paper that's a playing field for where to place your cards.

"Now we shuffle each other's deck so that way no one is cheating." He handed his deck to Joey and Joey handed his deck to him. They both shuffled each other's deck and handed their decks back to each other. Yugi did spare a quick glance at Skylar who is sitting quietly at her desk writing in her notebook. Quickly focusing his attention on his best friend Joey, he smiled at him and nodded. "Ready Joey?" Joey looked at him with a goofy grin and gave him a thumbs up.

"You betcha Yugi!" They both put their decks down in the deck spot. They both smiled at each other and nodded to each other and both shout out. "Let's duel!"

* * *

Tea Gardner was watching her two best friends Yugi and Joey dueling each other. She knew Yugi has the upper hand and is beating Joey.

"He is so cute when he's thinking." Tea looked over at her other friend Tristan causing her to laugh. He's right though. Joey does have that look of concentrating on his cards.

"They have been at it for hours. Joey's good, but Yugi always wins." She said with a smile on her face. "You see Tristan every monster has an attack number and defenses number," She explained the game to Tristan who has a confused look. Obviously, not understanding the rules of the game.

"I summon Kagemusha of the Blue Flame (800/400) good move right Yugi?" Joey said with a grin on his face. Tea chuckled and shook her head.

"Yes that is a good move, but not good enough." She saw Yugi play Blackland Fire Dragon (1500/800). She saw that move from a mile away. Yugi is the best duelist she knows. Probably in this entire town. Though she knows Kaiba is crowned King of Games. She had no idea he played duel monsters. Actually, no one knew he duels.

"Thanks a lot Yugi. That totally wipes me out." Her attention snaps right back to Joey who is pouting and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't worry Joey; I only won because I have better cards than you do. You know my grandfather owns a game shop. If you want we can go after school like we did yesterday." Tea nodded in agreement.

"Yugi's right. He can show you some strategy moves and which cards you should duel with." Joey shot up from his seat which almost gave Tea whiplash.

"We have to go!" She laughed and shook her head of Joey's excitement. Her gaze shifted towards Skylar who sitting by herself writing in her notebook.

'I wonder why she's sitting all by herself.' Tea thought to herself. She used to be like that when she first became the new kid. Now that title has been passed on to Skylar. She met her briefly yesterday when she came to the game shop. The thought of her meeting with Yugi's grandfather was still puzzling to her. Also, how does she know Yugi's grandfather? Who is she? Her questions ponder on her mind while Yugi and Joey are packing up their decks and backpacks. Before she could open her mouth to say something, Joey interrupted her.

"Hey Yugi! How about we invite that new girl Skylar?" Tea raised her eyebrows at Joey knowing she was gonna suggest invite Skylar. It's like Joey is always knows what her mind is thinking.

"Good idea Joey! I'll go ask her." With that Yugi walked over to Skylar's desk and she smiled at her best friend's kindness. She saw Skylar small smile appear on her face and nodded. Tea's eyes lit up with excitement. There might be another girl in the group. Finally! Yugi and Skylar walked over towards Joey, Tristan and her. "Guys you remember Skylar." Tea was the first to introduce herself to Skylar.

"Hi I'm Tea Gardner. It's nice to meet you Skylar." She shook Skylar's hand.

"Nice to meet you Tea." Skylar's voice was soft and quiet like she was nervous. Tea noticed something familiar about her. She didn't know where, but she mentally shook her head and smiled at Skylar. "This is Tristan and Joey! Their part of our little gang too!" She glanced at both Tristan and Joey who waved and smiled at her.

"Hey what's up!?" Tea rolled her eyes and shook her head at their silliness.

"It's nice to meet you guys and I wish I could go with you guys to the game shop, but I have some to do after school today."

"Oh, well maybe next time we can hang out." Skylar nodded at Tea and gave her an apologetic smile.

"I'll think about it." She watched Skylar back away from her and friends. She gave a little wave and started to walk out of the classroom. Tea looked at Yugi and raised her eyebrows.

"Do you think everything is okay?" Yugi shrugged his shoulders.

"I hope so. I mean she has a lot going on, but I hope she gets some good news." She nodded and looked back at the door of the classroom.

"Yeah me too Yugi. Me too."

* * *

Skylar is sitting in the back of the car, fidgeting with the end of her sleeves and looking out the window of the car.

"Did he say what he wanted to talk or what's this meeting is about?" The driver of the car glanced at her and shook his head. "Why did I have to leave Croquet behind?" Again the driver didn't answer her and she was starting to get frustrated. "Either answers me or I will jump out of this car not caring if I break my bones." Skylar hissed at the driver and still got nothing out of him. Anger started boiling in her veins and she clenched her fists together. The scenery looks familiar as they drive by. So they were going somewhere she knows. Trying not to jump to conclusions, Skylar leans back in her seat, but her entire body could not relax. The car came to a sudden stop. She looks out the window again and sees a familiar looking tall building. Her breathing hitched into a gasp and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Shit." She whispered to herself as she stares up at the Kaiba Corp building. The door opened for her.

"Mr. Kaiba is waiting for you." The driver spoke in a low tone. Skylar got out of the car and slowly walked towards the building. The driver walks right behind her making sure she doesn't make a run for it.

"What does Mr. Kaiba want?" She asked the driver, but he said nothing else. "Come on, give me something so I'm not accusing the guy of anything that's going through my head right now." We walked into the building just in time to see Solomon Muto fall to the ground. Her eyes widened in shock and horror. "Solomon!" She shouted and started to run towards him, but was roughly grabbed and thrown to the ground. A groan escapes her lips and she tried to get up, but was forced back down. The driver kicked Skylar in the stomach, she yelps as pain shots through her entire body. She gasps out for air, wraps one arm around her waist and coughs out her own blood.

"Well, well, well, the Queen of Games has finally arrived." Kaiba's voice rang throughout the walls and reached Skylar's ears. She looked up and glared at the man. The uneasy feeling is settling into her stomach. A shadow looms over her; Kaiba laughs down at her and roughly grabs her by her hair. "Now let's talk business shall we?" Skylar spits in Kaiba's face and grits her teeth together from screaming in pain. Kaiba slammed her to the floor and pain radiates in her entire body.

"Leave her alone!" She heard Solomon's voice ring out towards Kaiba.

"Can it old man!" Skylar gritting her teeth together and tried to fight back. Unfortunately, Kaiba threw her across whatever the room looks like and hit the ground with a loud thud. A scream escaped her lips and moaned in pain. Her vision becomes blurry and her breathing becomes into heavy pants. She tries to get up, but her body protests against her from getting up. "I want what's mine. I know who you are Skylar Brody. You are the newly crowned Queen of Games. The first female to be crowned the title in the entire world." Skylar glares up at Kaiba.

"Go to Hell." She spat out at him. Before he could say anything else, someone else's voice rang out.

"Kaiba!" Her glare shifts to Yugi and his friends at the entrance of the Kaiba Corp building. The shock is written all over their faces as Kaiba grabs her by the hair once again. Her hands flew and gripped Kaiba's wrist. A yelp of pain erupts from her throat.

"I tried Yugi. I really tried to teach him a lesson." She heard the pain in Solomon's voice and tears leak out of the corners of her eyes.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Kaiba!" Yugi shouted in anger as Kaiba walks towards them dragging Skylar with him by her hair.

"I only ask to have the rarest card and the last of its copy. The last Blue Eyes White Dragon." Skylar gripped his wrist and spat at him.

"You'll never have my father's treasure." She felt his grip tighten on her hair and pulled her towards his full raged face.

"Where is it?" He shouted in her face.

"It is out of your reach. You'll never get your hands on my card." Kaiba threw her to the ground; she landed with a loud thud and slowly rolled towards Yugi and his friends. "You'll never get your hands on my Blue Eyes." She gasped out. "There are still four in the entire world and I already know you have three. So there are still four." She saw Kaiba strode towards her, but was blocked by a man in black. Her eyebrows furrowed together not knowing who the man was.

"Stay the hell away from her." The voice sounded familiar, but it wasn't Croquet. Who is the man in black?

"Agent Grady!" Croquet! "Get Ms. Brody out of here!" Skylar felt a pair of strong arms carefully pick her up and carrying her bridal style out of Kaiba Corp.

"Wait!" She shouted and pointed towards Solomon.

"Croquet has Mr. Muto. I'm getting you out of here." Skylar's vision became spotty and next thing she knows, her head rolled back and everything went black.

* * *

Yugi watched Skylar being taken away from them by someone called Grady. He fought off the instincts of running after them, but instead he ran over to his grandfather. He was hurt pretty bad.

"Yugi take this, I put my heart and soul into this deck. Take it and beat that young boy." He heard his grandpa say it to him weakly. He nodded and glared up at Kaiba.

"I've got to get you to a doctor." He whispered to his grandpa.

"Sounds like an excuse, your friends can take care of him while we duel." Yugi growled in the back of his throat until he heard Croquet.

"I already called an ambulance for Mr. Muto. There on their way." He saw Croquet walk towards him and gently helped his grandpa to his feet. "I'll make sure your grandfather gets the best care; just beat this punk in a duel. Pegasus will want that." Yugi firmly nodded and gripped his grandpa's deck in his hand.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He whispered to Croquet and nodded. He looked towards Tea and Tristan.

"I need you to go with him and stay with grandpa." They both nodded, they ran after Croquet, but Tea stopped and looked back towards Yugi.

"I'll see if Skylar is going to be okay." He nodded and glared back at Kaiba.

"I'll duel you Kaiba." He saw the corrupted Kaiba smirking at him and that was enough for the Millennium puzzle to activate.

"It's time to duel!" Yugi shouted, a gold light surrounded him, a blue light followed by smoke. When it all cleared there stood Yugi, but he looked more mature. Kaiba looked shocked and confused, but shook it off.

"We will both start off with 2000 life points; the first to hit 0 loses. No direct attacks." Yami Yugi nodded.

"Fine with me." Then they both shouted in unison.

"Let's duel!"

**Kaiba-2000**

**Yami Yugi-2000**

"I summoned Hitotsu-me giant (1200/1000)" Kaiba said. A hologram of a strange beast appeared on the field. "I think this brings the game to life more don't you agree?" Yami Yugi glared at Kaiba.

"That's how you beat my grandpa." He said and Kaiba laughed. Something isn't right. "My turn." He drew a card and put in his hand. "I summon Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress (1400/1200)." He said. A hologram of a dragon appeared on the field. Yami Yugi heard Joey whistle of being impressed.

"Real monsters?" He said with confusion, but continued to watch the duel from the side lines.

"Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress (1400/1200) attack Hitotsu-me giant (1200/1000)."

**Kiaba-1800**

**Yami Yugi-2000**

"Seto are you all right?" Yami Yugi saw a little boy with black hair running into the room. Kaiba ignored the little boy and smirked at him.

"You're good for a beginner Yugi, I'll give you that." He noticed the dark voice inside of Kaiba. "I summon Saggi the Dark Clown (600/1500) and I combined Saggi with the magic card Negative Energy Generator tripling his Atk points. Saggi (1800/1500) attack Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress (1400/1200)."

**Kaiba-1800**

**Yami Yugi-1600**

'I need a good draw.' He thought to himself as he gritted his teeth together in frustration. He draws a card. 'What's this The Right Leg of the Forbidden One? That's no help.' "I place one card face down and end my turn." Yami Yugi growled out and Kaiba smirked.

"Pathetic! Saggi destroy his face down monster. Your Sangan (1000/600) is destroyed. You're no better than your grandfather."

"My grandpa is a great duelist! 100 times better than you." He growled out. "My turn!" Yami Yugi drew a card from his deck. "I summon Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100)." A hologram of a knight and horse appeared on the field wearing blue armor with red outlining and a purple horse with a yellow main and tail. "Gaia destroy Saggi the Dark Clown. Your move Kaiba."

**Kaiba-1300**

**Yami Yugi-1600**

* * *

"Skylar hang on!" Agent Grady told his lifelong friend as she tries staying conscious, but fails. "Skylar!"

"Sir, you need to back away." He shook his head.

"I can't leave her! You don't understand!" The nurse blocked his way and held up her hand.

"I know, we'll have eyes on her the whole time, but you need to stay here. I'll keep you updated I promise." Agent Grady sighed in frustration, but nodded any way. The nurse left him to his thoughts as he ran his hand through his dark brown hair.

"Agent Grady!" He snapped his head towards the doors and saw Croquet quickly walking through the halls helping an elderly man. He took action and ran towards them.

"We need some help over here!" He yelled as he gently grabbed the other elder man's arm. A few nurses and a doctor ran towards them and helped the elder man on the gunnery. They rushed him to the emergency room and left them standing there.

"Where's Skylar?" Agent Grady looked at Croquet who was still looking at the emergency doors.

"The docs took her back there too. Nurse said she'll keep me updated. Skylar lost consciousness before she went in." He heard Croquet sigh, but it was not in relief. Agent Grady put his hands on his hips and started pacing.

"What happened?" He whispered to Croquet and shook his head.

"Kaiba's guard probably disguised himself as one of our own. At least one of Pegasus's men." Agent Grady nodded and sighed.

"We'll deal with it later. Right now we need to focus on Skylar and what else is going on. I got my supervisor breathing down my neck wanting to know what the hell happened."

"I don't know Agent Grady. I'm trying to figure that out myself." They both heard upcoming footsteps running towards them. Agent Grady sighed.

"Their Yugi Muto's friends. They came here for his grandfather, but one of them wants to check up on Skylar." He shook his head.

"That's not happening Croquet."

"They already know who she is, but they don't know about her title though only Yugi does." Grady threw his hands up in the air.

"Well that's just great. You know he will kill us if at least one person knows. My job is on the line at this point Croquet." He looked back at the upcoming teens towards them. "We'll talk about this later." Croquet nodded in agreement and they both looked towards the teens.

* * *

"This will be over sooner than you think!" He didn't like the sound of that. To Yami Yugi, this duel is about to get a lot harder for him. "I call upon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" A blue and white dragon appeared on the field. Its blue eyes glaring right down at him and his knight.

"That's impossible! Yugi's grandpa gave it back to Skylar!" Joey yelled from the side lines. A smirk formed on Kaiba's face.

"The Queen of Games wasn't the only one with a Blue Eyes."

'That doesn't sound good.' Yami Yugi thought to himself.

"Now Blue Eyes White Dragon! Destroy Gaia the Fierce Knight with White Lighting attack!" The dragon roared and let out a white flame. The flames hit his knight instantly destroying his hologram knight.

**Kaiba-1300**

**Yami Yugi-900**

* * *

Agent Grady and Croquet were sitting on each side of Skylar's hospital bed. The doctor told them that Skylar received two bruised ribs on her left side and three broken ribs on her right side. She also received a slight concussion when Kaiba slammed her to the ground. Her head made a slight hard impact. Agent Grady ran his hand down his face and sighed in exhaustion. He's anxious to know what Skylar should be waking up. Unfortunately, they put her under so that she could get some rest. Apparently, Skylar woke up and went hysterical so they had to sedate her. Now, they have to wait until the sedation wears off.

"What are you going to tell Pegasus?" He asked Croquet who sighed loudly.

"Tell him the truth and get Skylar out of the school. She was right." Agent Grady looked over at Croquet with raised eyebrows. "Nothing last forever."

"You don't know that." He whispered and looked back at Skylar's peaceful sleeping form. "Everything is going to be fine. Skylar will be okay. She's gonna be fine. We're all gonna be fine."

"I don't think Skylar will ever be the same." Grady shook his head.

"You know she doesn't care about the fame."

"I know, but it will follow her and they will never leave her alone."

"I can't bring in the team. Nat and her partner are in Budapest and my team is somewhere else that I don't even know." He leans his elbows on his legs and sighed. "I know what Pegasus is planning. I know he has the Millennium eye," Grady looked at him with stern expression. He saw Croquet pale and continued on. "I know what he's planning to do with those souls." Croquet looked at him with wide eyes. "You think I wouldn't know, didn't you?" The look on Croquet's face confirmed his question. He softly scowled and shook his head. "Someone is gonna need to be Skylar's rock and keep her sane." He said firmly and quietly so no one could hear their one sided conversation. "If his plan goes downhill, she might lose Pegasus too."

"Like I said Mr. Grady." Grady swallowed the lump in his throat as Croquet said those three little words. "Nothing last forever."

* * *

"Why don't you just admit defeat Yugi! If you can't take on one Blue Eyes let's see if you can take on two?" He heard Kaiba laugh darkly as he summon another Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Or I could just play this!" He held up a magic card with three golden crosses on that card. "Swords of Revealing Light!" He replied and placed the card in the magic/trap card place. A golden light appeared around the two Blue Eyes White Dragon and a couple of golden crosses surrounded the dragons. They roared in anger and glared at him.

"A desperate move." Kaiba called out to him and he draws. He silently cursed to himself.

'What am I going to do? All I have is the left, right arms and legs of the forbidden one and Rude Kaiser.' "I place one card face down." He said.

"Pathetic! I summon Judge Man (2200/1500). Attack his face down card!" A giant man with a weird judge outfit hologram appeared on the field, holding two spike balls in its hand. Judge man attack Yami Yugi's face down card and it disappeared from the field. Yami Yugi let out a frustrated growl from his throat.

"I draw!" He placed his two fingers on his deck and drew a card from his deck. "I summon the Dark Magician (2500/2100)." A purple outfitted man appeared on the field with a green staff in his hand. "Now destroy Judge Man with dark magic attack!" His magician attack Judge Man with his green staff and disappeared from the field.

**Kaiba-1000**

**Yami Yugi-900**

"You've faced two, now it's time to face three! I summon my third Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Another blue and white dragon appeared on the field. Yami Yugi's eyes widened in shock and fear. He looked back at Joey who is equally as shocked as well. "Now destroy his Dark Magician!" He snapped his head back to the field only to see his magician be consumed by a white blinding flame of fired. The Dark Magician disappeared from the field.

**Kaiba-1000**

**Yami Yugi-400**

"How is she doing?" Tea looked over at Tristan with the look of concern. She looked back at Skylar's room and saw Croquet and the man who carried her here sitting on each side of her hospital bed. They weren't allowed to be in the room with her. That's what at least the agent told her. She pleaded to be in the room with Skylar. To be the as her friend, but the agent wouldn't have it. So Tea would have to watch Skylar from the outside.

"I don't know Tristan." She glanced at him with somber eyes. "I don't know."

'I don't think I can win this.' His thought invaded his mind while Kaiba evilly smirks at him.

"Draw your last pathetic card Yugi! Nothing can save you now!" He glared at Kaiba.

"My Grandfather's deck has no pathetic cards, but it does have the unstoppable Exodia!" He revealed the head of Exodia to Kaiba. It looked like an Egyptian stone statue with different bright colors.

"That's impossible!" Kaiba's eyes were widened in horror. "No one has ever been able to summon him!" Kaiba stepped back away from the field as Exodia appeared on the field.

"You tried and failed Kaiba!" He pointed his index finger at Kaiba. "Exodia, Obliterate!" Exodia threw out his hand and a gold energy ball blasted out of his hand. The three Blue Eyes White Dragons were destroyed; Kaiba reeled back and screamed for losing the duel and his title.

**Kaiba-0**

**Yami Yugi-400**

"Go Yugi!" Joey shouted in cheer from the side lines.

"Big brother!" Kaiba's little brother Mobuka shouted.

"You play only for power Kaiba and that is why you lost, but if you put your heart in the game then there is nothing you can do." Yami Yugi smirked at Kaiba who looks in distress.

"But how? How I could I lose to him!?"

"Kaiba, if you truly want to know," The Millennium eye appeared on Yami Yugi's forehead. "Open your mind!" He threw out his hand and a flash of gold light appeared. That gold light threw Kaiba away from the duel arena. Kaiba's dark self shattered into pieces and let out a sigh of relief. Yami Yugi smiled to himself, another gold light surround him and turned Yugi back to his childlike self.

* * *

A rush of power went through Skylar like water from a waterfall. Her eyes slowly opened and her breath hitched a pitch.

"Skylar." She looked over at the man in black known as Agent Grady. His look of concern is written all over his face. His hand reached over to rest upon hers and gave light squeeze. "What's wrong?" A small smile appeared on her face.

"He won." She squeezed Agent Grady's hand back. "Yugi won."


	5. Memories and First Appearance

**Hello audio monkeys! I'm sorry for not updating this in a long time. As a special request from everyone, here is chapter 5. I've changed the plot a little bit. Skylar Brody is still a duelist and is still the Queen of Games and we will see her duel, but not just yet. Since, it's season 1 I think I might wait until the end of season 1 for Skylar to duel. I'm still thinking about it. I know for sure she won't be dueling in Duelist Kingdom, she will just be watching her future competition and how they duel. **

**In this chapter, she might come off as cold and distant person, but there's a reason for that. I'm keeping you guys in suspense for later chapters. She will become friends with Yugi and Yami, but not for a while. **

**I hope this chapter is long enough for you guys. It's been a long delay for this update so I tried to make it longer. I put more description in Res and Weevil's duel, but also putting in Skylar's POV while she watches the duel. **

**I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters! I own Skylar Brody! I don't have a link for the dress I described for Skylar, but if you look up Alexander McQueen long dresses on google, it should appear, but without the gold belt. If you can't find it, I will look for the link for you guys to see what I described. **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 5: Memories and First Appearance

A few days passed without any interruptions for Skylar Brody. She is now well rested and numbs the pain of her ribs and bruised side. The medication the doctor gave her medication to help with the pain. She gripped the hospital sink and looked at herself in the mirror. Her skin color looked a little pale, but not deathly, her hair looked a little greasy and matted and a light shadow appeared under her eyes. Skylar looked away from her reflection in the mirror and closed her eyes. She had to put on the same clothes from the day she was taken to Kaiba Corp. Skylar felt dirty by wearing the same clothes she was practically kidnapped in. She felt her skin crawl and shivered at the thought of Kaiba's sickly grin. She sighs and looks at her reflection once again. 'God, I look horrible.' She thought to herself.

"Perfect. Just what I need." Skylar muttered to herself and shook her head.

"You still look beautiful." She jumped at the familiar voice from the bathroom door and put her hand over her heart.

"Don't do that! You know I hate it when you do that!" His soft chuckle made her heart flutter and her stomach was doing back flips of excitement. She shuffle towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. His strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and leaned against her head.

"I'm so glad your okay." Skylar nodded against his shoulder and squeezed tighter.

"Me too Owen. Me too." She said muffled against his shoulders. She's happy to see her long lifetime best friend Owen Grady. They would talk for hours on end, they hung out before, during and after school, tell each other secrets without hurting the other, sneaking out late at night to go to the park, lay out in the grass and watch the stars dance around the night sky. Yes, they are best friends forever no matter what. Nothing could tear them apart. Not even Kaiba. Skylar would never admit it, but she loves Owen not just like a brother, but a lover. She has feelings for him and she knows that he has feelings for her too. None of them have the guts to tell each other. They're both afraid of what would happen if they wanted to be in a relationship, but a friendship last longer than a relationship. Which they both didn't want to ruin. Too many years of friendship they don't want to lose.

"Hey you okay? You're trembling." Owen's voice snapped her out of her deep thoughts and didn't realize her figure was trembling. She pulled away to look at Owen's face and shakily nodded.

"Just nervous about the press is all. You know I tried to get away from all of this, but no matter how far I go they always find me." She felt Owen's hand cup her cheek and his forehead leaned against hers.

"I'm going to be right by your side, no matter what." She nodded and hugged Owen again.

"God I missed you." Skylar whispered into his shoulder and buried her face into his shoulder as well.

"I missed you too. There's not a day that goes by where you were never in my mind. I still carry around the picture." She groaned and shook her head.

"Seriously?" She pulled away to look into his blue eyes. Owen's cocky grin made her smile, chuckle and shook her head. "Which one do you have?" He shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"One of the special ones we made from the professional photographer." He then pulled out his wallet from his back pocket. "It kept me alive." He whispered. "Whenever I was away on missions and couldn't sleep, I would look at this picture and it would put a smile on my face knowing that this beautiful girl is waiting for me back home." Owen pulled out a wallet size picture out of his wallet and gave in for a small smile. "Every day of every night and every mission, I would look at this beautiful picture to keep me alive during the most dangerous times and I would say to myself, 'I'm gonna come home to this beautiful girl,' and I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with her." He looked at Skylar with a small smile on his face and showed her the picture. She glanced up at him and reached for the picture in Owen's hands. She looked at it closely and her eyes widened. In the picture, she's wearing a long dark purple Greek/Roman dress with collared front, a silver belt with little diamonds and pearls around her waist and the sides of her dress is wide open exposing a large amount of skin and the back draped in the middle of her back exposing her shoulders and back. Her hair is half up in a neat bun with long, loose strains of curls, her make-up is light just enough to show off her flawless skin and wearing small teardrop earrings. There next to her is a well dressed, handsome Owen Grady in his Navy formal wear standing right behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. Skylar couldn't help, but smile at the picture that Owen has. He kept that for so long. A few tears slid down her cheeks and quickly wiped them away.

"I can't believe you still kept it." She heard Owen chuckle with a smile and nodded.

"I'll always keep it. Reminds me of the good old times." Skylar nodded with a smile and leaned into Owen's chest.

"I miss those times. Everything was simpler then." She felt Owen nod his head. She then snaked her arms around Owen's waist and sighed. "Why did it all have to change? Why were we pulled apart from each other?" She whispered into his chest and she felt the vibrations of his chest when he sighed.

"Because we both had jobs to do and we couldn't hide from that. No matter how hard we try, life will always pull us a part." Skylar sighed into Owen's chest. She didn't want this moment to end. The moments were she and Owen we're so close together they both never wanted it to end. They knew that they could have been together, but years of friendship and trust wasn't about to be ruined. So, they held back from telling each other their true feelings for each Everything would have changed their friendship. They could never go back to normal. Skylar was the first one to pull away from the warm embrace and pushed back a stray her of hair.

"We should probably get going." She saw Owen nod. She moved away until Owen gently grabbed her arm. She turned to look at him again and felt being pulled towards him. He cupped her cheek and started to lean his head towards hers. Skylar's eyes slightly widened, but she leaned towards him as well. The gap between turned into inches, the bridges of their noses barely touched and they both felt their breaths against their skins. They stare into each other eyes for what felt like time has stopped for them. Like nothing could interrupt their moment. Their lips barely touched until the door to the hospital room slammed open. Both Skylar and Owen jumped back when they saw Yugi and his friends enter the room. Skylar silently huffed in annoyance and frustrated and ran her hand through her hair. The moment for them has been ruined.

"Joey! What have I told you about barging into rooms without knocking!?" Skylar glanced over at Tea Gardner who had her hands on her hips and glaring at Joey Wheeler who scratched the back of his head and looked a little sheepish.

"Sorry Tea, I didn't mean too. I just couldn't wait any longer." Tea huffed in annoyance at him and looked towards her. Skylar looked away from Tea and glanced at Owen who had his head slightly bowed down and avoiding eye contact with everyone including her. She felt frustrated with everyone and herself. How could she have almost kissed her best friend? How could she have been so selfish? All Skylar wants to is crawl in a hole and never face the world.

'Someone kill me now.' She thought to herself as she heard another set of footsteps coming towards her and saw it was Croquet standing in the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the visitation, but Ms. Brody needs to be on her way to a dueling tournament with Mr. Pegasus." Skylar sighed in relief and walked over to Croquet.

"Is there any way I can go home so I can clean up and put on fresh clothes." Croquet nodded and she sighed in relief once again. "Thank god." She then walked out of the room and was followed by Croquet, Owen and Yugi and his friends and grandpa. She understands that they want to know what happened to her and ask her how she's doing, but to be honest, she just want to be alone. However, Skylar needs to go to this dueling tournament. She is the Queen of Games, it's her job to attend to dueling tournaments. She is part of the royal court of dueling community. As they made there way down to the entrance of the hospital, there was already a mob of photographers and reporters crowding the entrance. Skylar silently cursed under her breath as she saw flashes of camera's going off and turned to Croquet. "Is there a back entrance that we can go out?" Croquet nodded.

"I already have a car parked in the back. Follow me." Croquet gently pushed Yugi and his friends and grandpa out of the way. She and Owen followed him until Owen stopped to face Yugi and his friends. Skylar glanced over her shoulder to look at him and he nodded.

"Go on ahead without me. I'll meet you at the tournament." She nodded and followed Croquet out the back entrance. She felt bad for leaving Yugi and his friends behind. All they want to know if she was going or not. However, she's not friends with them. She has no time for friends. She's much too important to have friends.

"Master Pegasus made sure to get the presidential suite at the Grand Hotel." She nodded.

"Who are the finalists?" She asked Croquet.

"Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood." She glanced at Croquet and raised an eyebrow.

"Those morons are the finalists?" Croquet nodded and sighed like he was disappointed.

"Afraid so." Skylar sighed.

"Well then, let's get this over with. Sometimes, I hate being Queen of Games."

* * *

Skylar was wrong. This is beyond worse then she could have imagined. Here she was sitting in a throne wearing an elegant ivory long dress with a wide gold belt around her stomach just under her breasts. The dress has long loose sleeves and the top of the sleeve drapes down her shoulders exposing a huge amount of her chest, shoulders and neck. She was also wearing a white mask with layers of white feathers of a white owl and what look like wings spread on top of the white mask. She was also wearing her Victorian style Swarovski elements Bermuda blue crystal pendant chocker necklace. She never duels without her mother's necklace like the mask she wears. The mask is covering have of her face so people wouldn't recognize her. She doesn't want to world to know her identity. She wore the same mask during her duels while she was dueling for the title in America. No one knew her name or who she was or what family she came from. Though the cards that she has are one of a kind. Meaning any one would love to get their hands on them.

"You seemed distracted." Skylar was snapped out of her thoughts and looked to her left to see her Uncle Pegasus sitting next to her. She sighs and looks back the stadium were the finalists were standing waiting for her to give the word for them to start. This is what she hates about being Queen of Games. Everything revolves around her or at least her title does. Rex Raptor a duelist with a Dino deck and Weevil Underwood with a bug deck stand side by side with the announcer in the middle of them waiting for her to give the okay go. Skylar looks back at the field, the crowd is silent and she gracefully stood up from her throne. Her blue ocean eyes looked around the stadium and slightly clenched her fists together.

"Let the championship begin!" The crowd loudly cheered as she gracefully sat back down on her throne and glanced at her Uncle Pegasus.

"Your mind seems to be somewhere else tonight." She looked away from Uncle Pegasus and put her attention on the duel in front of her.

"I summon Two Headed King Rex (1600/1200)" A two headed purple Dino-dragon came to life on the field and roared throughout the stadium. The crowd cheers on as Rex smirked at Weevil. Skylar felt a burning sensation from her necklace. She brought up her hand and her fingers lightly brushed against the encased gem. The burning feeling faded away and laid her hand back on the throne's arm rest. Her ocean blue eyes shifted to Weevil who started to chuckle. That's when she realized something. Weevil has the upper hand.

"I guess I'll just summon my Basic Incest (500/700)" Weevil said chuckling even more. A large green insect appeared on the field in front of the Dino-dragon creature. Something isn't setting right with Skylar. It's like she knows Rex is gonna lose. She looked back at Rex who was still smirking.

"I attack your Basic Insect (500/700) with Two-Headed King Rex (1600/1200)." Rex said as he smiled evilly at Weevil. Skylar glances at Uncle Pegasus and he glances at her.

"You know something, don't you?" She couldn't help, but nod not trying to deny what she feels.

"Weevil is going to win the championship. He will be the champion." She whispers to Uncle Pegasus.

"But he is not the King of Games." She glances away from Uncle Max and looked back at Weevil.

"No," She watches as Weevil Underwood defeats Rex Raptor's creature with his large bug creature that now has two canons on its back. Weevil commands the bug to destroy the Dino-dragon creature. A bright light blinds everyone in the stadium and the crowds of people shout with cheers of joy as Weevil Underwood defeats Rex Raptor. Skylar is unaffected by the light by her ocean blue eyes as she watches the Dino-dragon disappear from the field. "It isn't." She tells Uncle Pegasus as they both watch Weevil shout with victory.

"We have a new champion Weevil Underwood!" The young bug duelist smiles at the cameras flash before his eyes and stands tall with his hands clasped behind his back. "To present his prize is none other than the inventor of the game is Maximillion Pegasus and the Queen of Games!" Skylar hears the crowds of people as the trap door open from the floor and both she and Uncle Pegasus came up through the trap door.

"Congratulations, and because you are now Regional Champion, I invite you to my new tournament at Duelist Kingdom!" Uncle Pegasus said and hands Weevil the trophy. Weevil smiles widely and starts chuckling.

"Thank you sir!" They both shake hands and when Weevil sees her, he immediately bows to her. "My Queen." Skylar slightly waved her hand to him, telling him to stand up straight. He did.

"Congratulation Mr. Underwood. I look forward to seeing duel at Duelist Kingdom." Weevil gives her a charming grin.

"Indeed my Queen. It will be my pleasure to duel in your honor." Skylar simply stares at him with a blank expression. She doesn't let anyone duel in her honor. She duels for her own honor. However, she lets it go and let Weevil thinks she has her attention, but not letting have her own kind of fun.

"We shall see Mr. Underwood." With that she gracefully turns on her heels and walks away from Weevil leaving him in shocked and confused state. "We shall see." She whispers to herself as she walks off stage with Uncle Pegasus on her left and Croquet on her right. Her hands are clasped together in front of her stomach as she walks gracefully off the stage.

"Croquet, please take the Queen of Games to her quarters." Skylar glanced over her shoulder and saw Uncle Pegasus speaking with Croquet. Though, she knows what their talking about, but she doesn't intrude. Uncle Pegasus has been planning something. Something big is about to happen. It has something to do with collecting souls. She feels the burning sensation from the gem come back. She brought up her hand and her fingers lightly brush against the encased gem, but the burning only intensified. Skylar fully turns around only to see Uncle Pegasus walk away from Croquet. The trusted bodyguard looks at her with a grim expression.

"So," Her ocean blue eyes intensified with color knowing what she has predicted. She has saw Uncle Pegasus's future. "It has begun." As those words left her lips, a dark evil has awoken. Her life as she knows it will change forever and she's right in the center of it.


	6. Immunity

**Hello audio monkeys! Here is chapter six! Sorry it took a little longer to post. I wanted to watch episode three to get what each character says and how two main characters encounter Skylar Brody. I will like to point out the mask that Skylar wears. She has wore the mask in all of her duels in America. I didn't make that clear in the other chapters. You'll get some more little hints about Skylar's new found unknown powers from her mother's necklace. Right now you're only get a little bit of how her powers work and how her eyes change when she uses them. Also the mask that she wears is inspired by the one where the Ice Queen wears in the upcoming movie The Huntsman: Winter's War. Enjoy!**

**I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters! I own my OC Skylar Brody!**

**Enjoy reading!**

Chapter 6: Immunity

Skylar Brody, the Queen of Games is being driven to the cruise ship were the rest of the duelists who have been invited to the tournament at Duelist Kingdom. She saw the list of duelists that were invited by Uncle Pegasus. Of course, she saw Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood names on the list. Rex had tried to flirt with her when she was leaving the stadium. Croquet had blocked him from her so he wouldn't get any closer to her. She does not like to be touched. Kaiba did a number on her that scarred her.

Now, if she's touched by someone she doesn't know besides Uncle Pegasus, Croquet or Owen, she gets flashbacks from when Kaiba grabbed her by the arms and hair. When Rex lightly touched her arms, the flashbacks start with Kaiba throwing her to the floor and then finally Kaiba towering over her. What really happened when Rex lightly touched her was when she felt her hands turn ice cold and felt her eyes changed to icy blue. She was quickly removed from the scene by Croquet since he saw what happened.

They both agreed not to say anything about what happened to anyone especially to Uncle Pegasus. They didn't want him to worry about her when he's already neck deep in his plan. She didn't want to be a bother to him. Even though, he would want to know what's going on, but now is not the time. Skylar thinks the source is coming from the gem of her necklace. She did feel the intense burning sensation when her hands turned to ice cold. Skylar shook her head of her thoughts and sighed.

"Are we almost to the pier Croquet?" She glanced out the window and saw the scenery moving past the car.

"Five minutes." She nodded and glanced at her hands in her lap. She starts to wonder about her newly found skills. How long has her mother known that she could posses this kind of power? Did she know she had this kind of power? She starts picking at her light blue white lace dress. The hem of her dress just touched her knees as she sat down. She's wears her mother's white owl mask and necklace with unknown abilities. Skylar feels the car come to a stop and look at Croquet. "We're here." She nodded and was about to open the door until opened for her. She looked up and saw Owen opening the door. He gave her a small smile and held out his hand. She gracefully took it and helped her out of the car. She smoothed out her dress and lightly ran her fingers through her short now curled layer hair.

"You look radiant, Skylar." He whispered in her ear and she couldn't help, but blush at his charming comment.

"You're not so bad yourself." She whispered back at him and she saw him give in a slight grin. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Croquet walked up to them.

"It's time." Skylar nodded and wrapped a light blue silk shawl around her shoulders. She walked forward with Croquet on her left and Owen on her right. As they got closer, Skylar saw a big crowd of duelists waiting to get on the boat and also for her arrival. She clenched her fists together in nervousness, but she felt a hand on her lower back.

"Don't worry, you'll be great." Owen's words whispered in her ear and her shoulders felt a little relaxed. The words from Owen gave her comfort. It calmed her nerves a little. Skylar was never one for attention. However, she didn't want attention then she shouldn't have won all those duels to get her the title of the Queen of Games. That's on her, but she's going to live through this. A new experience of duels she will get to see and know her opponents. Once she'll know their strategies, she'll crush them. Croquet walked in front of her and made the crowd of duelists back away as she approaches the ramp to the boat. Owen moves close to her side and make sure no one tries and grabs her. As they both make their way up to the ramp, Croquet held his hand out and gracefully took it as he helped her onto the boat. She turns around and stands next to one of Uncle Pegasus's guard named Komo.

"Attention all duelist!" Komo shouted. "This tournament sponsors Industrial Illusions welcomes you all! You received with your invitation, the star chips that will grant you entry into the contest. You are all elite, invited by us after close observation of your past Duel Monsters contests by Pegasus himself or the Queen of Games herself!" The hushed voices reached Skylar's ears. She discreetly glanced around the crowds of duelists, she saw Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood amongst the crowd. She wanted to scowl, but held back and stayed polite. Her eyes landed on a blonde bushy haired person. Her blue ocean eyes slightly widened as she saw Yugi Muto and his friends standing in the crowd and averted her eyes away from.

'What are they doing here?' She thought to herself. 'Did Uncle Pegasus invite him to the tournament because he defeated Kaiba?' She glanced out of the corner of her eyes at Croquet who noticed as well. She immediately looked away from Croquet and focused on the crowd of duelists. 'Did it have to do with Uncle Pegasus's plan?' The thoughts in her mind just kept floating in the back of her mind. Whatever it is, she will have to figure it out later.

"You each have a fair and equal chance to win! It all comes down to how well you've chosen your cards and how well you play!" Komo shouted to everyone. Skylar slightly winced at his loud voice. Personally, she didn't have to be out here, but she chose to be since she wants to see how the competition is. "Now then duelists, cross the ocean and enter Duelist Kingdom!" The crowd cheered with excitement and full of pride. Croquet stepped up and shouted to the crowd.

"Present your star chips as you board the vessel." Croquet stepped back to Skylar's side and gave her a small smile. "Do you want to step inside for some warmth?" She shook her head.

"I would like to see what the competition looks like." He nodded and looked back out into the crowd. As each duelist was checked in and gave her attention and trying to ask questions, she just simply stared at them with a blank expression. She said no words. Croquet spoke for her.

"The Queen of Games will not be dueling in this tournament at Duelist Kingdom. She will just be observing from within the castle." Croquet explained.

"How come she won't duel?" One of the duelists shouted from within the crowd.

"The Queen of Games is currently on hold for any duels since she just moved from America where she had obtained her title." Skylar mentally reminded herself to thank Croquet for explaining why she's not participating in the tournament. Croquet always had her back. No matter what and since he knows about what Uncle Pegasus is planning, he told her he would keep her safe. Owen also expressed his feelings as well. He asked his director if he could have an extended leave. His director gladly accepted. Understanding she's probably the only family he has left. Skylar smiles to herself at the thought of saying that to the director. She glances at Owen out of the corner of her eyes. He looks really handsome in his black suit, black tie, black dress shirt and black everything he's wearing. She slightly shakes her thoughts away from Owen and focused on the crowd of duelists asking questions about her like she's not even there. Skylar sighs as more duelists give her compliments about her beauty, gracefulness, and about herself.

"Why do you wear a mask?" One of the duelists asked. Skylar's posture became straighter, her shoulders tensed up and she clenched her hands together. Every time, a reporter from the press or even a duelist would ask her that question. Everyone wants to know who she is and why the mask. She would try to avoid the question and answer the next one. However, it's gonna be one of those people who insist her answering the question.

"The Queen of Games will not be answering that question. Please respect her privacy." She mentally sighed in relief and thanked Croquet once again. "That's all the time we have for questions, please contact our advisor for any more questions. Thank you." All the duelists started to crowd her, but Croquet, Owen and the other guards were able to keep the crowd under control as both Croquet and Owen escorted her into the boat. As she was about to enter the boat, she heard a commotion coming from the end of the dock.

"He's with me." She heard Yugi's voice telling one of the guards.

"Only people with a star chip can get on board. There are no exception, understood?" Skylar reached for Croquet's sleeve and lightly tugged on it for him to stop. He glanced at her and she nodded her head towards Yugi and his best friend Joey. She looked over at them and saw Joey wearing one of those gloves that were given to the duelists to hold their star chips. She started to sense something from Joey. Determination, but not for him. He's not dueling for himself like everyone else. He's dueling for someone else. Without thinking, she started to walk towards them with Croquet and Owen following behind her and trying to whisper in protest, but she didn't listen to them. Something is calling out to her and its coming from Joey. She felt her ocean blue eyes turned into icy blue. One of her hands turned ice cold and felt something small in her hand. It was small and has pointy ends on all six ends. Her fingers started to play with the small object until she ran one of her fingers around the object and realized it was a shape of a star.

"Mr. Wheeler." The guard, Yugi and Joey looked towards her as she approached them. Skylar give a nod towards the guard and stood in front of Yugi and Joey. She turned her attention at Joey who started to shuffle his feet nervously. She tilts her head to the side in interests. He then bows his head to her and so does Yugi. She frowned at their actions. "There's no need to bow gentlemen." They both looked at her with confused expressions and she let out a light sigh. "I would like to Mr. Wheeler about his misplaced invitation for the tournament." She nodded towards the guard who nodded back and walked away from them. Croquet stood next to her while Owen walked a few steps away from them. She watched as Yugi and Joey bowed in her presence. "Like I said gentlemen, there's no need for pleasantries." She waved off their bow and they both awkwardly stood up.

"Is Joey in trouble?" Skylar glanced at Yugi who started fidgeting with his fingers and she shook her head.

"Not at all, Mr. Muto." Joey raised an eyebrow at her.

"Then why did you save us?" She then looked at Joey and lightly sighed.

"Because I see potential in both of you. Not just as competitions, but I guess in friendship." They both looked at her with wide eyes and then glanced at each other as she continues on. "You both aren't dueling for yourself, but for someone else." She saw them both tense up. She was right. They are dueling for someone. Someone they care about. Skylar looks at Joey who has his eyes cast down at the floor deck. She tilts her head as she tries to read Joey. "Who are you dueling for Mr. Wheeler?" She hears him let out a shaky breath and saw him nod.

"My sister." She hears him whisper to her and she nodded.

"Your dueling for her, aren't you?" She asked him and he nodded.

"She was born with bad eyesight and as she grew up it only got worse. She would eventually go blind. So when I found out that the prize money is three million dollars, I knew I had to compete in the tournament. The money can pay for my sister's operation and any other expenses. I have to win for my sister. She's counting on me so I have to win for her." Skylar's heart tightened in her chest. His sister will go blind if she doesn't get the operation she needs to keep her eyesight. She felt touched by Joey's story. She could see his eyes glistening with unshed tears and blinked them away. She toys with the star chip in the palm of her hand. Without warning, she brought up her hand and opened it revealing an ice clean star chip. She watched Joey's eyes widened as she reaches for Joey's hand and put the newly made ice star chip in the palm of his hand.

"I believe this star chip belongs to you." She removed her hand from his palm and clasped her hands in front of her. Joey looked at her with wide eyes and Skylar gave him a small smile. However, she saw Joey's shoulder sag and let out a sigh.

"I don't have a glove to put the star chip in." She then glanced to Croquet who gave her the same glove that Yugi has and handed it to Joey. He hesitated to take the glove until she also reached out her other hand and had the money prize card.

"You'll need these two items to participate in the tournament." This time Joey didn't hesitate to take the two items. He looked Skylar with gratefulness and this time he let the tears fall freely.

"Thank you Queen of Games." She gave Joey a real smile and nodded.

"You deserve a chance to duel for your sister and I know you'll do great." She looked away from Joey and glanced at Croquet. "Croquet, will you please escort Mr. Wheeler and Mr. Muto into the boat." Croquet nodded and motioned for Joey and Yugi to follow him.

"Gentlemen." They both followed Croquet as they leave her behind with Owen, but before they could get far she turned around and grabbed a hold onto Joey's green jacket. He looked at her and she tightened her grip on the hem of his green jacket.

"Be careful of those who lurk in the shadows Mr. Wheeler." He nodded understanding what I meant. At least she hopes he does. She let go of his jacket and Owen had his hand on her lower back and escorted her into the boat. Skylar knows they'll make enemies just like she did. The way Weevil looked at her gives her this uncomfortable shiver down her back. He's one of those who lurk in the shadows. She couldn't get a reading on Rex Raptor. He seemed harmless, but she can't rule him out just yet. She would have to see him duel first in order to get a reading on him.

"Everything okay?" Owen's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and looked at Owen.

"Just worried I guess." She responded and Owen raised an eyebrow.

"Worried of what?" Skylar glanced around at all the duelists who are on or already boarding the boat. She could sense the good in a few, but she could sense the bad in the rest. Greed. That's all she could sense.

"Worried of those who are already lurking in the shadows." Owen nodded and escorted her to the red carpeted large elegant stairs.

"You already know," She looked at Owen. "Don't you?" She glanced back at Joey and Yugi who are already talking to Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor. Then it hit her. The regional champion and the runner-up are their enemies.

"Unfortunately," She looked back at Owen showing a hint of fear in her eyes as one eye turned icy blue. "I do."


	7. Voyage to Duelist Kingdom Part 1

**Hello audio monkeys! Sorry it took so long for me to update. Work has been kicking me in the ass right now since our first company left and we partnered up with a new company, there have been some changes going around. **

**But anyway, here is part 1 and I hope you like it. It has Joey's POV, well most of the chapter is in Joey's POV, so I hope you guys like it. Took me awhile to type this out and getting distracted in watching Yu-Gi-Oh so that's also why it took me so long. No more rant, enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters! I only own Skylar Brody!**

**Enjoy reading!**

Chapter 7: Voyage to Duelist Kingdom Part 1

Skylar Brody watches all the duelists in the main ballroom talking amongst each other, showing each other their cards, practicing their strategies, trading cards to each other and others show off their rarest cards they own. Some are proud of what they own and the others were greedy and selfishness. The ones who care about themselves have formed a little community. She saw who the two leaders are. Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor. The insect and dino duelists. She should have known. Those two would be bad news. She got that bad vibe from Weevil, but Rex, well she couldn't read him. She can't figure out whether he's good or bad. She doesn't know his intentions for being in the tournament. What he's dueling for? Who's he dueling for? Why is he dueling?

Skylar knew Rex is different from Weevil. She knew he wasn't like Weevil. She could see something in Rex, but what? Is he like Yugi and Joey? Fighting for someone he cares about. Or is he going to be like Weevil? In it for the money and the fame? It could go either way. He could be confused on the path he strays. She wants to help, but she knows she must not interfere. She sighs as she continues to watch the crowds until her eyes finally settled on Yugi, Joey and the rest of their friends. She doesn't remember Tristan and Tea with Yugi and Joey. They must have snuck on board. Security isn't all that cracked up to be.

"Croquet." She glanced at him, he approached her and leaned down so she could whisper in his ear. "Bring Mr. Wheeler to my quarters. I would like to talk to him in private without prying ears around." Croquet nodded.

"Of course." With that, he took a step back from her and made his way to the nearest staircase. Skylar glanced at Owen and nodded.

"I've had enough people watching for tonight." With that she gracefully walked away from the balcony. She felt multiple eyes on her as she walked away.

"It's interesting how they all stare at you while you walk away." She let out a light snort and gave slight shook of her head.

"Apparently, from what I've heard my grace and beauty are flawless and irresistible to any many." Owen walked by her as they walk to her quarters.

"I'm guessing you'll be getting a lot of admirers, huh?" She sighed.

"Comes with the title I suppose and it doesn't help that I've attracted men because of my beauty. No wonder why I don't like attention always on me. I don't know how Uncle Pegasus does it." She heard Owen chuckle and felt his hand rest on her lower back.

"He's had years of practice." Her shoulders slumped forward a little and her head slightly bowed. Owen lightly bumped his shoulder with hers. "Don't worry hun. You'll get the hang of it. Sure, you'll get unwanted attention from creepy guys and death threats from jealous women." Skylar glanced at Owen and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Poor choice of words Grady. Way to make a girl feel better." She said with a hint of sarcasm. She heard Owen sigh.

"What I mean is none of that is going to matter. Once Pegasus crowns the last duelist to be King of Games. The attention will be off your shoulders. You won't have to worry about them invading your personal life. You could be normal a little longer." Skylar nodded, but still didn't feel convinced.

"It won't matter Owen. They'll still follow me. No matter where I go, they'll be there. There's gonna come a time where I need to drop off the grid."

"But you don't know when." She shook her head and sighed.

"Unless things get dangerous then I'll have no choice. I just hope this tournament doesn't get too dangerous for all of us." Owen nodded in understanding what she meant. She's always cared about everyone else safety before hers. She's too kind for her own good. It could make her a better person or it could get her killed. Skylar could never help, but be born with a kind heart. However, her kind heart has shattered to pieces when Kaiba man handled her back at his corporation. She shuttered at the thought of Kaiba grabbing her and throwing her to the ground. Her body started to tremble as her mind flashed to Kaiba's sinister smile on his face.

"Hey, you okay." Owen's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She gave him a small smile and nodded.

"I'll be okay." She paused and looked away from Owen. "Eventually."

* * *

"Did she say what she wanted to talk about?" Joey Wheeler asked Croquet, but didn't get a proper answer.

"The Queen of Games didn't say. Only that she wanted to speak to you about some important matters and upcoming events about the tournament." Joey didn't know what to say. He's shocked that the Queen of Games wanted to talk to him. Even though he's a rookie and practically snuck on board and she saved his butt from getting kicked off. He's utterly grateful for the Queen of Games help. Though, he's still wondering why she wanted to talk to him. Well, he's gonna find out because they were almost to the Queen of Games quarters. As they approached her door, Joey started to shift nervously on his feet. He doesn't know what to think let alone what she wanted to talk to him for. Croquet opened the door and motioned him to enter the room. Joey sighed and straightened his shoulders.

"Well here goes nothing." He muttered to himself and walked into the room. The luxurious room was filled with plush chairs and couch, the window is draped with red velvet curtains, red carpet with a white design in the middle, a large mirror on the opposite side of the room with a gold designed frame, a oak dresser under the mirror, two wide white double doors that lead to another room, a large crystal chandelier sparkling from the light and the ceiling decorated with gold framing. "Whoa." Joey whispered as he became overwhelmed by the scene before him. He took a few steps forward and looks around at the luxurious room that belongs to the Queen of Games.

"Overwhelming, isn't it?" He spun around and looked at the double white doors. One door was opened and a lone figure lingers between the small gap. Joey raised an eyebrow at the lone figure and heard it sigh. The gap opened wider and Joey's eyes widened at who the lone figure is. She let out a soft laugh and gave him a small smile. His eyes were still widened in shock. In front of him is none other is Skylar Brody.

"You're the Queen of Games!?" He exclaimed and Skylar couldn't help, but let out a small heartfelt laugh. She even smiled at him. Joey then gave in a slight frown and saw her smile fade away. She glanced away from him and at the man in the suit. He vaguely remembers him, but he goes by the name Owen. At least, he thinks that the guys name.

"Give us the room." The guy named Owen nodded and started to walk away. Though, he stopped short next to Skylar and whispered something in her ear. Joey raised his eyebrow at Skylar and witnessed how close this guy was. He then watched the Owen guy walk away from Skylar and towards the door. Joey glanced at the door and watched it the door being closed. He then looked back at Skylar who is wearing a black long sleeve knee length dress. The neckline went straight across her chest that covers her cleavage and shoulders. The top of her chest and shoulders are bare. His eyes land on her neck and stared at the encased gem.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Skylar's voice snapped Joey out of his thoughts. He shook his head and sighed.

"You don't need to apologize Sky. You had your reasons. I don't blame you. You just moved to a new country and you don't know anyone so your trust is limited. It's understandable. I kind of know what that feels like." A small smiled formed on her pretty face and took a few steps towards him. Joey has to admit, she does look beautiful. He shouldn't be thinking like that. He mentally shook his head and focused his attention on Skylar.

"I do have my reasons for keeping my identity a secret. There are many enemies in the world that my father made before he died. Well, more like murdered." Joey winced a little. He had no idea her father was murdered back in America. She had to leave her home country so she wouldn't be put in danger.

"I'm sorry for your lose Sky. Sounds like these enemies of his are really dangerous, huh?" He saw her nod and let out a sigh.

"I knew what kind of enemies he had. I knew if I dueled in any tournament, I would have to keep my identity a secret. They could never know that I became the Queen of Games. No one can." Joey nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets of his jeans.

"So how do you think Kaiba found out? You only just moved to Domino a few days ago." Skylar shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the large open glass doors to the balcony.

"Honest, I have no idea." He watched her walk onto the balcony. He followed her to the balcony and watched her gaze up into the night sky and watched the stars.

"Isn't it dangerous for you to be out in the open?" She glanced at him and he stood next to her.

"Even if someone recognized me, they wouldn't remember afterwards. The next day they'll forget they ever saw me. Plus, Croquet made sure this part of the ship is a restricted area."

"Hmmm, clever." Joey looked over the balcony and then glanced at her. "You already know that Pegasus has Yugi's grandpa's soul, don't you?" She didn't even try to deny it. He watched her nod her head and heard her sigh.

"When Croquet told me about Uncle Pegasus plans with the souls he collects. I knew I couldn't stand by and watch. So I'm going to join Uncle Pegasus and try to figure out what he wants with the souls he has captured. I'm not the person who's going to stand by and watch when I could do something about it." Joey felt touched by her words. He didn't know she was related to Pegasus. Though, he despises the man, but he doesn't want her to know about that. However, he could that she didn't care. She probably heard horrible words about Pegasus. Probably had to live hearing about his image when she grew up, but he doesn't want her to get involve in whatever Pegasus is planning.

"You could get hurt." Joey felt Skylar's ocean blue eyes on him, but he didn't look at her. He just kept gazing out into the darkened ocean. "I don't want you have to do something to only lose your only family you have left." Skylar shook her head.

"To be honest, Uncle Pegasus was never family in my father's eyes." She then looked at Joey and he looked at her. "He was only a business partner. He's never made an effort in being part of a family when my mother died. In the beginning yes, but after her passing he just stopped. He put all of his efforts into the business of duel monsters. I had a feeling that he wanted me to move to Domino City, but not just for my sake for keeping me safe. There's something else that's going on and I want to know so I can put an end to this. Even if it means going against the one person who is all the family I have left." Skylar explained to Joey.

"What about the guy who was just here? Owen. Does he know all about what you're going to do? He's you're best friend. He could get hurt too." He said to her and she shook her head as well.

"I think he's involved somehow. I'm not sure, but when he came to save me at Kaiba Corp, I knew something was wrong. I got this different vibe from him, but I can't be sure. He's not telling me the whole truth. No matter if he's my best friend or not, I need to know if he's involved in whatever Pegasus is planning." Joey looked back at the darkened ocean and sighed.

"If you do get involved, how are we going to keep in contact? With your high status, you can't be out in the open with us. It would draw unwanted attention."

"I'll find a way. Whatever Uncle Pegasus is planning, we both need to be prepared for whatever comes our way. I know it has something to do with his golden eye and something about a puzzle that Yugi has." Joey snapped his head towards Skylar when she mentioned Yugi's millennium puzzle. "That's all I know. It has something to do with those two items." He nodded and ran his hand through his blonde hair.

"You need to stay out of this." Joey whispered and Skylar furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion.

"I can't do that Joey." He turned his body towards her and narrowed his eyes at her.

"You have too. I won't let you get hurt or worse. If Pegasus finds out that you've been helping us," Skylar decided to interrupt him.

"I can handle myself. Croquet will be with me one hundred percent. He won't leave my side, but I'll be worried about you guys. Uncle Pegasus can be a very dangerous man if he doesn't get what he wants." Joey nodded.

"Yugi and I know that, but do you really want to go against the only family you have left?" He asked her and she simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Like I said, Uncle Pegasus hasn't been in my life for a long time. Why would he want to be my guardian after years of neglect?" Joey thought about her question. She does have a point. If what she says is true about Pegasus, why come back into her life when her father was murdered? It didn't add up. He sighed and ran his hand through his blonde hair one more time.

"Alright, you can help." She gave him a smile, but he put up his index figure signaling that he wasn't done talking yet. "But, if things get way too dangerous you have to back down. I don't want you to get hurt. I would never be able to forgive myself if you got hurt." What surprised him was when she wrapped her arms around his waist and rests her head against his shoulder. The sudden contact stunned him, but he returned the hug by wrapping his arms around her shoulders. The simply contact reminded of his sister Serenity. The thought of his sister is the reason why he's dueling in this tournament. So she could get her eyesight back. He's doing this for Serenity. When Joey pulled away from the hug, he placed his hand on Skylar's shoulder and gave a light squeeze. Skylar nodded and sighed.

"You should probably get back to Yugi and the others. They are probably wondering where you are." He nodded and took a few steps away from her. He started to head for the door until halfway there, he hears the padded footsteps from behind him "Wait." Joey turns around to see Skylar quickly walking towards him and hands him a dueling card. He raised an eyebrow at her and hesitantly took the card.

"What's the card for?" She gives him a small smile and takes a few steps back.

"Something that will help you and I trust you." He heard her whisper and took her leave to the bedroom. He looks down at the card in his hand and was about to slip it over to see what it is, but the door opened and Joey put the card in his green jacket pocket. He turned around and saw Croquet walk in.

"Your friend Yugi is talking with Mr. Underwood." He nodded and made his way out of Skylar's room. Croquet shut the door behind Joey and he let out a sigh. Once Joey looked around to see if anyone was wondering around, he then pulled out the card in his jacket pocket and flipped it over. He gasped at what the card is and his eyes widened in awe.

'Why did she give me this card?' Joey thought to himself. Maybe she gave it to him because this is a sign that she trusts him to be her friend. She wants to help them in whatever way she can, but he didn't know she would be helping him like this. He slightly gripped the card in his hand and let out a sigh.

"But why give it to me?" He muttered to himself as he stares at the rarest card in his hand. Why give it to him? Is he worthy of possessing this card? However, it doesn't matter. If Skylar believes he's worthy of possessing her rarest card, then he's worthy. He just needs to believe in himself. "Don't worry Sky. I'll make you and Serenity proud."


	8. Voyage to Duelist Kingdom Part 2

**Hello audio monkeys! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I had to watch the episode over again so I could get at least some of the scenes right and adding in my own scenes. I did some changes as well so I can make it original for my character and how she fits in the scene as well so it took me longer then I thought. So I'm sorry about the wait. **

**Also I am making this a YugiMuto/SkylarBrody pairing with a slight SetoKaiba/SkylarBrody and history with Atem/SkylarBrody. I'm still working out the details as I'm writing this story and watching every episode from season 1 to 5. Joey Wheeler has a brother and sister bond with Skylar Brody and he cares about her just like a sister. Letting everyone know. **

**I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters! I own Skylar Brody.**

Chapter 8: Voyage to Duelist Kingdom Part 2

Joey Wheeler walks back to Yugi and his friends. The talk he had with Skylar is still playing in his head. She wants to help him and his friends get back Yugi's grandfather back. She's willing to go against her own family to do it. He didn't ask her to do that, she just volunteered. He admires her courage and determination reminds him of someone he knows. Yugi. Sure he's had his doubts about his dueling skills and being a really shy person, but when it comes to his family and friends being in danger, he's willing to do everything he can to protect them and apparently so is Skylar. She also gave him her rarest card, but why would she do that? Joey's head started to hurt a little by thinking about the conversation way too much. He rubs the back of his head and sighs.

"She doesn't trust Pegasus and she doesn't trust her own best friend." He explained to himself. "The only one she trusts is her bodyguard Croquet and she trusts me. So why give me her rarest card?" His fingers run against the card in his jacket pocket and his shoulders sagged. "I can't let Skylar get involved in any of this." Joey wants to keep Skylar out of this mess. Not only she's the Queen of Games, but she's the niece of Pegasus. He knows that the public doesn't know about Skylar's heritage which is a good thing. It would be less stress on her shoulders. Man, he has no idea why he's so worried about her. She probably reminds him of his little sister Serenity. Speaking of Serenity, the video still plays in his mind. He can't be too late. He refuses to believe it. "Whoa, all this thinking is making my head hurt." He muttered to himself.

"What are you doing up here Wheeler?" Joey looks up at the voice and saw it was the blonde duelist named Mai Valentine. Her long big blonde hair shines in the light, her entire outfit is purple expect the white corset she wears and her high heels top designer boots tells him she has money or at least comes from money. Plus, her whole attitude speaks for money.

"Taking a walk to clear my head, I have a lot on my mind." He explained to Mai and she raised her eyebrow at him. Joey rolled his eyes, shook his head and slightly gripped the card in his jacket pocket. He tried to walk past Mai, but she blocked his way.

"Really? You expect me to believe that you just took a walk to clear your head?" Joey raised an eyebrow at Mai.

"Yeah. What's your point?" Mai scoffed at him and rolled her violet eyes.

"Everyone saw you leave with the Queen of Game's bodyguard." She smirked at him and he narrowed his eyes at her. "They're all talking about it including Yugi and your little friends." He growled softly from his throat and glared at Mai. She smirked at him. "So, what did the Queen of Games want from you?" Joey clenched his fist together and took his other hand out of his pocket where the card is hiding. He needs to keep this card safe from the likes of Mai. She'll do anything to get her hands on this card. He won't let Mai get her grubby hands on this card. It's special to Skylar. So he'll do anything to keep Skylar's card and Skylar safe.

"She wanted to talk to me about my friend from school." He lied to Mai. Though, it's semi the truth, but he wasn't about to tell her that Skylar is the Queen of Games. It would be pointless in keeping her identity a secret. So he wasn't really lying though he's still lying, but that didn't matter.

"How the hell does the Queen of Games know who your friend is from school?" Mai raised an eyebrow at him and put her hands on her hips. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Because her father was a former partner with Pegasus." He said to Mai.

"Was?" Joey's blonde bangs slightly covered his eyes so he's not directly looking into Mai's violet eyes. "Her father was murdered." He said. "She wanted to talk to me about the funeral arrangements. Gave me a list of songs that she wanted to play during the service and who to invite." A lone tear ran down his cheek and didn't bother to wipe it away. He may never meet Skylar's father, but the way she talked about him made it all the difference. Skylar's father sounded like a good man.

"I didn't know." He heard sympathy in her voice in Mai's voice. It surprised him, but it didn't impress him that much yet.

"I need to go." Joey didn't give Mai to replay. He just walked past her and didn't glance back. He stuffed his hands in his pocket of his jacket and let out a sigh. His mind got lost in his own thoughts.

'What am I going to tell Yugi and the gang?' Joey thought to himself. 'They'll want to know what Skylar and I talked about.' He kept on walking through different hallways and down a flight of stairs. 'I can't lie to them, but I can't also tell them the truth.' It was like a tennis match with his mind. 'I can't tell them Skylar is the Queen of Games. It's not my secret to tell. I know she trusts me, but she doesn't know if she could trust them. What do I do or more importantly what should I do?' His thoughts were giving him a headache and he let out a frustrated sigh. Joey ran his hand through his blonde hair as he made his way back to the open ball room to find Yugi and the rest of the gang. He looked around to find Yugi and rubbed the back of his neck. 'Man, this gonna be a lot harder than I thought.' He looked amongst the group of duelists who are trading their cards for more powerful ones. He sighed and gave into a smile. 'Well I should at least try to make the best of it.'

* * *

"So how did Mr. Wheeler take it?" Skylar glanced at up at Croquet.

"He took it fairly well. He understands why I had to keep my identity a secret and how my trust is limited." Croquet nodded and they both walked in a comfortable silence. Skylar couldn't fall back to sleep after the dream she had. She also didn't want to be near Owen right now because she can't tell whether he's telling her the truth or not. So, Croquet decided to accompany her on a walk. They walked out onto the upper deck and make their way around. She needed to clear her head. The fresh ocean air gave her mind at ease.

"Does he know you don't trust Owen?" She nodded and let out a sad sigh.

"He does and it worries him that Owen could be involved in Uncle Pegasus's plans." She explained to Croquet who nodded in understanding. Croquet is the only one Skylar trusts. The relation of Owen appearing out of thin air made her think. Owen has been lying to her since the moment he saved her from Kaiba Corp. She knows he's hiding something from her. When she asks him a question about the mission, he would dodge the question. Every time she would ask about his partners, he would shrug his shoulders and avoid the topic. He started to change since they had a moment at the hospital. It put Skylar on edge. Even during the incident back at the regional tournament where she was the guest of honor, she knew something was up. Uncle Pegasus became distant again like it was before. She knew it was too good to be true. Uncle Pegasus didn't take her in because she was family, but because she won the title of the Queen of Games in Duel Monsters. He was using her for the publicity for his company. The thought could be possible, but she needed proof. So she asked Croquet and he gave her an honest answer.

"He didn't mean to hurt you." Skylar glanced up at Croquet and shrugged her shoulders.

"He lied to me Croquet." She whispered to him and felt her eyes become wet. She wiped the upcoming tears with the back of her hand and let out a shaky sigh. "Owen lied to me. Since the whole Kaiba Corp incident, he hasn't been the same. He's not the guy I grew up with when I was a child. He became closed off, more distant. He's different. Owen is not the guy I fell in love with. Not anymore." She spoke sadly. She felt Croquet's warm comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay. Once we stop what Pegasus is planning, everything is going to be okay and be normal. Take a break from the world of Duel Monsters for awhile. Maybe go back to school and finally graduating." Skylar chuckled and nodded with a small smile graced on her lips.

"Well, let's just hope we get through this tournament in one piece." They both chuckled and continued to walk down the open balcony of a hallway. The lights above illuminate the balcony and the ocean breeze invaded her senses. She closed her eyes and inhaled the ocean breeze air. It made her calm and her troubles go away for a little. Skylar has so much on her mind; she can't think, sleep or eat. Knowing that Uncle Pegasus is using her for his own game made her sick to her stomach. She has no idea how she's going to be by Uncle Pegasus's side for the tournament. Plus, she's has no idea how she's going to get in contact with Joey either. He, Yugi and the rest of their friends are going to be roaming the island looking for duelists to duel and earn enough star chips to get to the next round. The finals are going to be at Pegasus's Castle. There's no way she's going to be able to talk or see Joey before the tournament starts. She could send Croquet, but she doesn't want to be alone with Owen. Skylar wants to help Yugi, Joey and his friends, but she doesn't know how.

"You have too much on your mind Skylar." Croquet's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and worries. "We'll take this one step at a time." She nodded in agreement and let out a sigh.

"How about we find out what Underwood is talking to Yugi about." She nodded towards the two duelists a couple feet away from them. They slowed down a little to hear what the two are talking about. She stopped and slightly stood behind Croquet. She reached into his pocket for her mask. The beginning of the walk she didn't have to wear the mask because they we're on the other side of the ship. Now that they were close to where the duelists were staying, she had to put on her mask. She quickly did so then appeared by Croquet's side.

"For a long time, I've been trying to come up with some kind of strategy to finally beat these cards, but I couldn't come up with anything." Skylar narrowed her eyes on what Weevil is holding his hands. Her eyes then widened at what cards he is holding. It's the cards of Exodia. "Until just this moment." She watched Weevil turn around and walk towards the railing of the boat. Yugi's eyes widened and so did hers as well. Both she and Yugi ran towards Weevil to save his cards, but it was too late. "Say goodbye to Exodia!" Weevil threw the cards over the railing and into the darkened ocean.

"NO!" Both Yugi and Skylar yelled. They both watch his cards hit the waters and start to float away from the boat. She gripped the railing and felt tears stream down her face. She was right. Weevil Underwood is a cheater. The bug duelist will do anything to hurt the competition. Even by throwing away someone's cards to do it. Weevil's laugh broke her out of her thoughts and winced.

"Now there's no one who can challenge me!" Weevil laughed again and Skylar clenched her jaw and her grip tightened on the railing. Before she realized what she was doing, she spun around and glared at the Bug Duelist.

"Weevil you coward!" Her loud voice startled both Yugi and Joey including Weevil who spun around and his eyes became wide with fear. She glared at Weevil with hatred and rage. She let go the railing and clenched her fists together. The coldness in her hands came back and felt her ocean blue eyes turn icy blue. "You expect me to believe you duel in my honor!?" Weevil started to tremble in fear and shook his hands.

"My Queen! I can explain!" He started to stutter and tried to explain himself, but Skylar wouldn't have it.

"You lying cheating snake!" She watched Weevil cringe at her words. The coldness in her hands became more intense. It started to spread up her arms and felt the floor around her turned into ice. The intense heat from the gem of her necklace started to glow as she glares at the Weevil. Before she could take a step towards Weevil, someone grabbed her arm. She spun around and saw Yugi only he was taller, the features of his face are sharper and handsome and his violet eyes were more intense. The Yugi she met back at the game shop, this isn't him. No, this is someone else from a past life. As Skylar stares into Yugi's look alike violet's eyes as he stares into her icy blue eyes.

"My Queen." His voice is deep and it made her spine shiver. "You must stop." Skylar's glare softened as she stares into his deep violet eyes. There was something about him that made her go soft. Her anger and rage disappeared, the coldness in her hands faded away and the ice around her disappeared. She felt her icy blue eyes turn back into ocean blue. Exhaustion took over her body and her eyelids grew heavy.

"Yugi." She whispered and her legs buckled from under her. She braced herself to hit the floor, but she felt his strong arms catch her. Her hand limply grasped Yugi's arm and her head rolled back. She tried to move, but she couldn't. She was unconscious.

* * *

Yami quickly caught the Queen of Games in his arms before she hit the floor. Her head rolled back and her eyes were closed. Yami looked around and saw the ice had disappeared completely. He felt her hand limply grabbed his arm. Yugi's name left her lips before slipping into the unconscious state. Yami brushed some of her hair out of her beautiful face and gently cupped her cheek with the palm of his hand. Something about her looks familiar to him. However, he does not know where. Maybe from his past life, but he has no memory. Yami is the nameless pharaoh. So, he has no idea who he is, but maybe she does or she has an idea of who he is.

"Yugi." Tea's voice snapped him out of his train of thought and glanced back at her. "Is she okay?" He nodded and looked back down at her. The mask covers her beautiful face, her lips are slightly parted and her hand still has a limp grip on his arm.

"She's unconscious." He gently scoops her up and carried her bridal style towards the rest of the gang. The first to approach them is Joey. Yami raised an eyebrow at him and could see Joey generally concerned for the Queen of Games. Then Tea and Tristan came towards them.

"Will she be alright?" Joey asked him.

"I don't know." He said then Tea asked a question.

"Where did all the ice appear from?" Then Tristan asked another question.

"How was she able to do that?" Yami has no idea how to answer any of those questions. He's wondering the same thing. How is the Queen of Games able summoning ice? Does she have an ability to summon ice through her emotions? How long has she had her abilities? Most importantly, why did he feel so drawn to her necklace including the blue gem? It was mostly the gem dangling from her choker necklace. Before Yami could a word, Croquet came charging towards them.

"Is she okay? Is she hurt?" Croquet frantically asked him.

"She's doesn't appear to be hurt, but she fell unconscious I think from exhaustion." Croquet sighed in relief and nodded. Yami let Croquet gently scoops the Queen of Games into the bodyguard's arms. Her head rested against Croquet's shoulder and her hand slipped its grip on Yami's arm. The warmth of her hand disappeared from Yami's arm and instantly felt cold. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he misses the warmth of her body. It all seems familiar to him, but he doesn't know where. He shook his head out his thoughts and sighed. They all watched Croquet walk away with the Queen of Games in his arms. He hopes she will be okay. He glanced at Joey who has his hands clenched so tight his knuckles turned white.

"Joey you seemed to be concerned for the queen." Yami's deep voice caught Joey's attention. Joey shrugged his shoulders, but still clenched his fists at his side.

"It's nothing." He muttered and walked away from them. Yami turned around to see Joey walking over the front of the ship. He followed his best friend and stood next to him with his hands stuffed in his pockets of his blue uniform pants. He knows Joey is hiding something. He watched Joey leave with Croquet earlier through Yugi's eyes. He became curious as to what conversation Joey had with the Queen of Games. Yugi became worried when Joey didn't turn up. The longer Joey was gone the more worried Yugi became. "She wants to help, Yuge." This got Yami's attention.

"What do you mean Joey?" He asked. Joey answered.

"The Queen of Games wants to help us. She's willing to go against the only family which is her uncle and he's all she has left." Yami raised an eyebrow at Joey.

"Who is her uncle?" Joey shook his head and sighed.

"It's not place to say Yugi. I made a promise to her. If you want to hear her side of the truth then she'll tell you." Yami watched Joey closed his eyes. "I'm just a messenger." He nodded understanding Yugi's best friend's situation. If the Queen of Games is willing to go against her own uncle the last family member she has then there has to be a reason.

"Do you think she's lying?" Yami asked and waited for Joey to answer. It took him a moment to answer.

"You know that other bodyguard named Owen?" He nodded. Of course, he remembers. The bodyguard rarely leaves the Queen of Game's side. Beside Croquet, Owen is the second bodyguard he's seen. Between the Queen of Games and the bodyguard Owen, they looked very close to each other. Like they knew each other before she became the Queen of Games. There's history between the two. Plus, she looks very familiar to him including Yugi. While looking through Yugi's eyes, he thought to himself saying she looked familiar. Not from the face, but from the eyes. He said they looked familiar, but he doesn't know where though. Yami slightly shook his head and focused back on Joey's question.

"I do, but what about him?" He finally said.

"That's her best friend and she doesn't trust him."


	9. The Tournament Begins

**Hello audio monkeys! Sorry it took so long for the update. My work place has been kicking my ass these last few weeks. New schedule is kind of throwing me off my game for writing, but I'm getting there. **

**Anyway, I have a serious question for you readers and I would like your opinion and some help for the matter of speaking. **

**About Skylar Brody's deck. I have been thinking about it and I have some ideas, but I would like your opinion about it and some votes on what deck Skylar Brody should have. Here are the following ideas. **

**1\. Kingdom Hearts deck**

**2\. Marvel's Avengers deck **

**3\. Digimon Deck (first and second season)**

**4\. X-Men Deck**

**Those are the ideas I came up with her deck. I mean she could have two decks, but you guys decide. I love your guys opinions on what deck she should have. **

**Okay enough of me ranting. Enjoy this brand new chapter.**

**I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters! I only own Skylar Brody! **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: The Tournament Begins

The sun starts to set in the horizon which mean dawn is approaching. As the ship cruises closer to Duelist Kingdom, Yugi and his friends stand near the front of the ship as the island. They all watch the sunset come up from the horizon meaning morning is here.

"Duelist Kingdom looks like a pretty big place, Yugi." Joey stated. "Finding your grandpa's soul is not going to be easy." Yugi glanced up at Joey and sighed.

"Well, we gotta start somewhere." The young rookie duelist said as the ship approached closer to the island. He then hear the anchor being lowered stating that they approached land. "We better get going." Yugi glanced at everyone else who nodded. They all left the front of the ship and walked towards the side entrance of the ship. The crew lowered the ramp to the pier of the island and a row of men in black suits on each side of the pier. Yugi heard Joey whistle into a low tune.

"Whoa, check out the suits." They all looked towards the entrance and saw at least a couple of security guards.

"Looks like Pegasus isn't taking any chances, huh?" Yugi glanced up at Joey who nodded in agreement.

"Attention all duelists!" One of the guards said through the PA system. "Please disembark in an orderly fashion!" They were about to leave the ship until Tristan spoke up.

"Hey Tea, what if one of those security guys finds out we're both stowaways?" He asked worriedly. Yugi raised an eyebrow and glanced up at Joey again who shrugged his shoulders. "We oughta just play it safe and swim back." Joey raised an eyebrow at Tristan and started thinking how much of an idiot he can be. So he leaves it to Tea.

"We're in the middle of nowhere, lamebrain!" Both Yugi and Joey took one step back while Tea gives a piece of her mind to Tristan. When Tea is angry, take a step back and not get in her away. "If you can just try and act normal, we'll be okay." Tristan then hesitantly nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets of his brown trench coat. They followed Yugi walking off the ramp. He glanced back at Joey and Tea.

'So far so good.' He thought to himself. As Tristan passed the body guards, he started muttering to himself.

"Just act cool. Act cool. Cool as a cucumber." Yugi couldn't help, but let out a sigh and lowered his head a little. He knows Tristan can act over the top sometimes, but this takes the cake and he couldn't help, but silently snorted a laugh.

"Hey you!" Yugi, Joey and Tea turned around to see Tristan froze as one of the guards called him out. "Don't look so nervous. You guys are our guests here." The guard offered him a small smile and Tristan stiffly bowed.

"That's right. I'm your guest." He said to the guard and stiffly walked away and back with the rest of everyone. Yugi let out a light chuckle with a smile on his face. Tristan leaned his hands on his knees and started to breath in hard breaths. "I think I just had a heart attack." Tristan stated. Tea crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at him.

"Way to play it cool, Tristan. That wasn't suspicious at all." Yugi and Joey laughed and Tristan gave in a pout. Joey shook his head with a smile on his face and gave a light pat on Tristan's shoulder. He then turned his attention back to everyone else.

"All right! Every single one of us made it here safe and," Joey let out a big sneeze which Tea got the blow of it and recoiled back in disgust. Joey pouted a little as he sniffed his nose. Yugi looked at his best friend in worry.

"You would never have caught that cold if it wasn't for Weevil." Yugi still blames himself for letting Joey jump off the ship and went to go retrieve his Exodia cards from the ocean. He was gonna go after him until he saw the Queen of Games glaring at Weevil and calling him a coward. Yugi watched as Weevil coward in fear as she glared him down with such full of hatred for the bug duelist. He faintly remembers ice surrounding her feet and a faint glow coming from her necklace. He shook his head out of his flashback and paid attention to Joey.

"Speaking of our wormy friend." Joey said to Yugi. "Looks like he just slithered his way off the boat and is already looking to start some trouble." They glanced at Weevil Underwood who is distancing himself from everyone else. He smirks at him and Yugi glared at him back. "That slimball. I'd love to wipe that smirk off his face." Yugi nodded in agreement with Joey.

'I would too, but we don't have time for Weevil right now.' He thinks to himself. His thoughts do go back to the Queen of Games. 'I wonder if she's okay. We didn't see any more of her after last night's incident. Not even this morning either and none of us couldn't get any sleep.' Yugi thought to himself. 'I do hope she's okay.' Before he could ponder on any more of his thoughts, the guard Komo made an announcement.

"Welcome, all duelists!" Everyone turned their attention to Komo who motioned his arm towards the big castle on top of a hill with a long zigzag stairs. "Please, follow the stairs to meet your host!" Yugi looked up to the castle with determination in his violet eyes.

"That castle's gotta belong to Pegasus." He stated and Joey walked up to his side.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Joey went first, Yugi glanced at Tea who gave him a smile and shrugged her shoulders. They start walking up the stairs like everyone else. Yugi and Joey walk next to each other while Tristan and Tea walk a few steps behind them.

'I know Joey is hiding something, but I don't know what it is. Ever since he went to go to the Queen of Games, he's acting different then his usual self.' Yugi thinks to himself. 'Whatever they talked about, it must have been serious if he's acting a little strange.' He thinks about the conversation about last night. The Queen of Games doesn't trust her own best friend and if she doesn't trust the last remaining member of her family then something defiantly is wrong. Yugi bit his bottom lip nervously and glanced away from Joey. Despite the questions he has for his best friend, Yugi doesn't want to bring it up. He doesn't know where to begin, well he does, but he doesn't want to question Joey about the private conversation he had with the Queen of Games. Plus, he would tell him when the time is right. Yugi sighed and looked back at Pegasus's castle in front of him. Everyone gathered in the front entrance of the castle waiting for Pegasus to make his appearance along with the Queen of Games at his side. Yugi's ears picked up some pretty interesting conversations between a two duelists.

"Wow look! That's Weevil Underwood!" He glanced behind him and indeed saw Weevil standing next to one of the duelists with a smug smile on his face. "He's the regional champion." The first duelist said.

"And that's the runner-up Rex Raptor." The second duelist said. Yugi glanced over towards the dino duelist.

"And there's Mako Tsunami. He was ranked third." The third duelist pointed out to a tall man with really tan skin, dark blue spike hair, muscular chest, wearing blue trunks, holding a spear in his hand and wearing his duel glove. Yugi looked around to see all sorts of duelists talking amongst each other.

"Wow, these are all the best duelists in the world, but where's the world champion Kaiba?" Yugi and his friends tensed up as the second duelist mention the name Kaiba.

"Didn't you hear?" The first duelist said. "Some kid beat him on his own turf too." He glanced away from the duelists who were talking about how he defeated Kaiba and being a rookie. Yugi doesn't want to be praised for beating Kaiba. Plus, it was Kaiba who challenged him and Yugi didn't back down. He wanted to prove Kaiba wrong about power and he did just that.

"Attention!" Komo shouted to the group. "Please gather around. Your benevolent host is anxious to greet you all!" Yugi looked up to the balcony of the castle. He stared up at the balcony with determination.

'This is it.' Yugi thought to himself. 'I will defeat you Pegasus and save my grandpa.' He's determined and he will not rest until he saves his grandfather's soul. He's the only family he has left. He feels Joey's hand rest on his shoulder. He looked up at Joey who gives him a supporting smile and returns one back. Yugi looks back at the balcony and they all waited for Pegasus's arrival. 'I'm not leaving this island until I save my grandpa, no matter what Pegasus has planned for me.'

* * *

Skylar Brody walks like it would be her last appearance as herself. Next to her is Uncle Pegasus calm as he can be with a smug grin plastered on his face. His gold eye gleam in the light. She never knew the whole story on how he got his gold eye, but he avoided telling her. She wanted to know, but he forbids it. Uncle Pegasus closed himself off. Skylar thought he had changed when he decided to take her in. Treat her as if she was his own daughter. However, that all changed when she found out about his plan. She still doesn't fully understand Uncle Pegasus's plan, but they do involve with human souls. One of those souls is Yugi Muto's grandfather. To say the least, she was shocked. Solomon Muto is one of her father's friends. He's a good man. So why take his soul?

"Are you alright my dear?" Uncle Pegasus's voiced snapped her out of her thoughts and glanced up at him. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded not trusting her voice. Before she could think of anything else, the entrance of the balcony to the entrance of the castle is drawing near. Her hands clenched into fists at her side as she walks out onto the balcony with Uncle Pegasus. The sunlight hits her ocean blue eyes temporally blinding her. She wears her white owl mask to cover her true identity from the public eye. She also wears the same dress that she wore last night, but in white. She also wears white knee high light material socks and white ankle boots. Her hair is neatly straightened out and the wind flowed through it making it fan out as she walks. Of course, she was wearing her mother's necklace and also wearing her golden heart shaped locket engraved with tiny details of wings and a small diamond in the middle of the heart as well. On her left hand, fourth finger she's wears her mercury mist promise ring. It was a gift from her two closet friends. They both pitched and gave it to her as a present before she left for Domino City. The band is silver and the small mercury diamond settled nicely on her fourth finger.

As she walks further to the balcony to stand at Uncle Pegasus's side, she hears him laugh sinisterly at the one person she thinks he's looking at. Yugi Muto. She glimpsed at Yugi and his friends, but then focuses her attention on Uncle Pegasus's greetings to the duelists. He spread his arms out and made his announcement.

"Greeting, duelists! I am Maximillion Pegasus and my guest of honor the Queen of Games!" Skylar's face stays neutral as Uncle Pegasus introduced her to the duelists which cheered loudly just being in her presences. She feels another presences standing behind her and her body went rigid. She knows that presences. It's Owen. However, she ignores his presences and continues to listen to Uncle Pegasus's welcoming speech. "It is my great honor and pleasure to welcome you all to the Duelist Kingdom. You stand before us, the world's greatest duelists! But come tournament's end, only one shall be crowned King of Games!"

'To be my king in the dueling world.' Skylar thought bitterly.

"I implore you all to assemble your dueling decks with care, with creativity, and with cunning, for this competition will test your skills like never before!" She noticed how every duelists started to look at their decks. She saw how Yugi was staring intently at his deck which is most likely his grandfather's deck to duel with. Skylar will try to do everything she can in her power to help Yugi to save his grandfather. Though, she doesn't know how yet, but she will find a way. "To track your progress in the tournament, you've each been given a dueling glove. You've also been given two precious star chips." Uncle Pegasus is holding the dueling glove in his left hand and holding two star chips in the palm of his right hand. "Two duelists have been given one ice crystal star chip. Those two duelists were hand given in person by the Queen of Games herself to deem worthy dueling in her honor throughout the tournament."

Skylar heard the duelists whispering amongst themselves to each other. Sweat dropped from the side of her forehead and she clenched her fists tighter. Her knuckles turned pure white and her jaw clenched tight shut. She hated this. Every minute of being here is destroying her from the inside. Though, she won't show her pain from on the outside, but on the inside she's screaming bloody murder. "The ice crystal star chip also represent immunity, meaning lose one duel to one of my professionals who are roaming the island, you are not out of the tournament and gained all of their star chips." The duelists couldn't contain their gasps and immediately started to argue amongst each other. Skylar caught a glimpse of Joey and another duelist a couple of feet from him.

Joey caught her gaze, but immediately looked away from him. She doesn't want any of the competitors to know she gave one to Joey. It would be an unfair advantage to everyone in the tournament including Yugi. Maybe when she's able to get away from Uncle Pegasus, she could be able to slip one to Yugi without him knowing it. It's gonna be hard, but she's willing to try. "You must wager these star chips on each duel you compete in. To advance to the final level of competition for a chance at the three million dollar prize, you must win ten star chips!" Uncle Pegasus then held up a star chip in the air between his fingers. "Ten star chips will admit you into my castle, where you'll face me in one final duel which will be witnessed by the Queen of Games herself!" Skylar felt all the duelist's eyes on her including Yugi and Joey.

Though, she may know how the outcome of the tournament, she's not sure if it's set in stone. She knows who will be the King of Games. "This will be a tournament unlike anything you have ever experienced. State of the art dueling arenas cover this entire island, and intriguing new dueling rules will be in effect." She glanced at Uncle Pegasus who grins very viciously. "I could tell you what these new rules are, but what fun would that be? You'll discover them as you compete, or you won't last very long. Remember, play boldly, think strategically and duel mercilessly! You have one full hour to prepare, both your cards and yourselves. When the skies light up with fireworks, the duels will begin!"

The crowd cheers with excitement as she watches Uncle Pegasus turned his back towards the crowd and walked away from the balcony of his castle from the corner of her eye. She stays behind a little longer to watch the duelists separate into small groups and started to spread around the island. Skylar watches them leave the front of the castle and sighs.

'This is going to be an interesting tournament.' She thought to herself as her gaze met Yugi's. 'I hope you know what you're doing Yugi. You're gonna need all the help you can get.' Skylar thought. She knows the outcome of the tournament, but the challenges ahead of them are going to cross their paths whether they like it or not.


	10. Yugi Muto vs Weevil Underwood Part 1

**Hello audio monkeys! I am so so sorry I didn't update this chapter sooner. Work has been kicking my ass and I was babysitting my neighbor's cats and I also got distracted by watching Yu-Gi-Oh, but I had a reason. I started watching other episodes so I could get a vision of what Skylar's POV is gonna be and who she will duel in the future. **

**Also don't forget to vote which kind of deck Skylar Brody should have. So far we have,**

**Kingdom Hearts Deck - 2**

**Digimon (Season 1 and 2) - 2**

**Marvel's Avengers Deck - 0**

**X-Men Deck - 0**

**That's the votes so far. I'm kind of leaning towards the Digimon deck as well as the Kingdom Hearts deck. The only problem is that I have no idea how to create a deck from scratch. So, I have a proposition. Anyone who is anyone would like to help me build and create Skylar Brody's deck will get full credit of their creations and help me who Skylar should duel in the next installment of Yu-Gi-Oh: Queen of Games Season 2: Battle City Tournament. That's when the fun begins.**

** The next installment will not be for awhile so I'll have plenty of time to create a deck for Skylar Brody and also working on Skylar's past life and how so becomes of her powers. **

**Enough with my rambling, I know this chapter is long, I didn't mean for this to be long, but since I haven't updated the story in awhile, I thought you guys deserved it. **

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters! I only own my OC Skylar Brody and her best friend Aaron!**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 10: Yugi Muto vs. Weevil Underwood Part 1

A few duelists stayed behind to see her leave. Her gaze caught Yugi's and their gazes held for a brief moment. Skylar fought the urges to join them in their journey of collecting star chips, but she couldn't be caught with favoritism. As her title of the Queen of Games, she would treat every duelist's with equal respect. A familiar presence came up from behind her.

"I'm sorry to disturb you my Queen, but there is an urgent call waiting for you in your quarters." Croquet's voice snapped her out of her gaze with Yugi and glanced at Croquet. However, Owen decided to speak his mind.

"The Queen of Games doesn't have time to take any calls Croquet." Skylar's body tensed as Owen spoke. "She needs to stay focus on the competitors for the tournament." This argument isn't getting anywhere and Skylar has had enough. She gave Owen a hard glare telling him to shut up and let Croquet talk. Owen shut his mouth and saw his jaw clenched tight. She glanced at Croquet and nodded for him to continue.

"Do you know who it's from?" She asked and Croquet sighed sadly.

"It's from Aaron." Her body froze and felt her breath hitched. "Something happened back in New York." Skylar didn't let Croquet finish, but she spun on her heels, grabbed his arm and spoke in a hush tone.

"Walk with me. I need some air." She has no idea what to think. Aaron wouldn't have called unless it was important or an emergency. She knows that. He wouldn't put her identity at risk like calling her. If something did happened back in New York then it can't be good. Skylar can't afford to lose another person she cares about. He knows about her title because he was there for her and all of her duels. He's her best friend and best dance partner. They knew each other since middle school. Owen was never fond of him back then including when they entered high school. She shook her head slightly as she and Croquet walked away from Owen.

"I know you need to be focused on the tournament, but I knew this couldn't wait." She nodded understanding Croquet's worry.

"It's alright Croquet. You know I'll always worry if something happened to Aaron." Croquet nodded.

"That's why I knew this couldn't wait. Someone is looking into your father's murder." Skylar looked at Croquet like he grew a second head. "There's been some development in the case."

* * *

Yugi watched the Queen of Games walk away from the balcony, but saw one person stay behind silently fuming in anger. It's Owen. The Queen of Games bodyguard and best friend. He narrowed his eyes at the bodyguard and watched him take something out of his pocket. When Owen made eye contact with him, he glared at him before walking away. Yugi clenched his glove fists and glared up at the balcony.

'I gotta win my way into that castle' He thought to himself. 'I just gotta.' Yugi felt Joey's hand pat his shoulder gently and broke his train of thought. He looked up at his best friend who motioned his head to the fields.

"Come on, let's go get ready." Joey said and Yugi nodded in agreement. He and the rest of their friends followed them walking from the castle. Yugi glanced back at the balcony then turned away to follow the others.

'Don't worry Pegasus. I'm going to stop you for whatever your planning.' He thought to himself and turned his back away from the castle and followed his friends.

"Well Yugi, between your grandpa and my sister, we don't have any room for mistakes." Yugi nodded in agreement with a smile on his face.

"Right." He agreed with Joey. Since they both only have one star chip, they needed to be careful on who they duel. However, Joey has one ice crystal star chip meaning he has immunity. He can only lose one duel. If he loses his second duel, he's out of the tournament. Both he and Joey need to be careful. Plus, the Queen of Games words still ringing in his head.

_"Be careful of those who lurk in the shadows." _

Yugi and Joey had no idea what she meant at the time, but when Weevil threw his Exodia cards into the ocean, he knew right there and then Weevil is one of those people lurking in the shadows. Thought, Yugi knows that Weevil is one of those shadows, but who else lurk in the shadows? A moment later, Tea called out and pointed to the sky.

"Look! The fireworks! It's starting!" Fireworks start lighting up the sky behind Pegasus's castle. Yugi felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards as he watched the skies lit up with fireworks. He glanced at Joey who wore a bright smile and nodded. Yugi's eyes held with determination.

"Let's do it!" They started walking down a path with Yugi in front and Joey, Tristan and Tea right behind him.

"So what's the plan, Yugi?" Joey asked him and answered him truthfully.

"Well, I might as well stick with Weevil." He told Joey who nodded in agreement as did Tristan and Tea. "After all, we do have a score to settle." He said with confidence.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Yugi nodded and kept on walking until Tea spoke up.

"Uh, isn't that him?" She said as she pointed towards the forest and Yugi gasped. He glared at the bug duelist who was smirking at him from a distance.

"Weevil." He whispered to himself then shouted at him. Weevil, I challenge you to a duel!" He then saw the bug duelist smirk at him, turned away and ran into the forest while he let out his annoying laugh.

"I can't believe it!" Joey exclaimed. "Weevil's running away!"

'Oh no you don't!' Yugi thought to himself as he started running after Weevil. Having no idea where this confidence came from, he decided not to question it until he caught up with Weevil. 'What's Weevil up to?' He thought to himself as he kept running after the bug duelist. Oh and let's not forget the swarm of moths buzzing around him, but he kept on running. 'He wanted to duel with me ever since we met on the boat. So what's he running for?' However, the realization started to come back to him slowly. "Wait a minute, what did he say on the boat?" Yugi said to himself out loud.

_"Everyone will soon learn that there are new rules on the island that require more strategy."_

Yugi softly growled under his breath as he kept running after Weevil with the others not far behind. 'It must have something to do with the new rules," As the realization finally dawned on himself. 'So I better figure out what and fast!' He thought to himself as the entrance of the forest came into view. He and the others finally made out of the forest and saw Weevil waiting for them in the clearing.

"There he is!" Joey pointed out and Weevil smirking at them.

"Welcome, said the spider to the fly." Yugi glared at him and clenched his fists together as Weevil pointed at him. "You flew right into my trap…again!" The rookie duelist growled under his breath and glared at him with his violet eyes.

"It's time you answer for what you did on the boat, Weevil!" A strong gold light surrounded him and Yami appeared in front of Weevil. Yami opened his eyes, smirked at Weevil and lightly scoffed.

"Heh. All right, Weevil. Time to find out if you're as good at dueling as you are at running away." Yami exclaimed, but Weevil's grin only grew wider.

"Was I simply running away or cleverly weaving you into my web?" Weevil said and Yami smirked at the regional champion.

"It's time to duel!" He shouted and Weevil's eyes widened and laughed.

"AS YOU WISH!" Weevil shouted out and then everyone felt the ground started to shake. Yami looked around and glanced at Joey and the rest of the gang.

"It's an earthquake!" Tristan shouted out and Yami shook his head telling them that he doesn't know. Weevil's sinister laugh reached his ears and glared at the bug duelist. He heard Weevil laughing hysterically at them as the ground continued to shake.

"What have you done?" Yami asked Weevil, but continually to laugh at them.

* * *

The intense burning sensation from the encased gem of Skylar's necklace made her known Yami has made an appearance once again. She gasped as she also felt the ground started to shake. She looked at Croquet with concern in her eyes.

"What's happening?" She asked.

"One of the dueling arenas has been activated." The burning of her gem increased and her eyes widened.

"Meaning a duel is about to start." She said and Croquet nodded. She quickly glanced around and then looked towards the forest. "Over there!" She pointed to the forest and Croquet nodded.

"My guess it's Weevil Underwood. He's a bug duelist after all." She nodded in agreement and glared at the forest.

"You might as well be correct." Skylar then took off running towards the forest with Croquet right behind her. Her heart is racing while she runs as fast as she can to see who Weevil is dueling. "Please don't let it be Yugi." She told herself. "Please don't let it be him." As she and Croquet neared the forest's entrance, they both halted and watched a dueling arena rise from the ground. Her eyes were wide in shock as she watched state of the art in technology transform right before her eyes.

"This is what Uncle Pegasus has been working!?" Skylar exclaimed to Croquet who nodded. Before she could ask anymore question, she heard Weevil's annoying voice.

"You've just stepped into a hornet's nest, and there's no way out!" Weevil threw is arm towards the arena as he shouted at Yami and the others. Skylar glared at Weevil and growled in anger.

"You baited them here!?" She shouted at the bug duelist and gaining the attention of Yugi and the others as well. Weevil looked at her with shock, but was replaced by an evil glint in his eyes and a smirk that made her spine shiver in fear.

"Ah, my Queen you have finally arrived." Skylar felt her hands grow cold again and felt her ocean blue eyes turn icy blue.

"Weevil explain yourself now!" She demanded, but Weevil just laughed at her. A sinister laugh that made her step back a little.

"Have no fear my Queen! I am doing what I promised you." She narrowed her eyes at the bug duelist and took a few steps towards Yami.

"And what would that be?" She growled out. Weevil just simply scoffed a little.

"To duel in your honor my Queen!" Weevil exclaimed to her and looked back at Yami with a glare. "I'll just meet you on the field." He then took off running on the other side of the arena which is red. Weevil then stepped up onto the platform and was being raised up to the arena.

"I don't like this." Skylar glanced at Joey. "Weevil's a little too cocky." Skylar watched Yami walk towards the blue side of the arena, but before he could reach the platform, she reached out and grabbed his wrist. She saw Yami turned towards her. His violet eyes met with her now ocean blue eyes and felt some sort of spark when her hand grabbed his wrist.

"Be careful Yami. Weevil is unpredictable." He nodded and gave her his signature smirk.

"Thank you for the warning, my Queen. I believe I know exactly what Weevil is up too." She nodded and then slipped a small item in the palm of his hand. He looked at it and his eyes widened in shock. Before she walked away, her hand lightly squeezed his and glanced at him.

"Crush him and make him pay." With that her hand slipped away from his and she walks back towards Joey and the others while Yami walks towards the platform of the arena. Joey places a comforting hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him with a small smile on her lips. They both looked up at the arena as they watch Yami and Weevil Underwood stare down each other.

* * *

"I noticed that you have just one star chip, Yugi. I guess that means I'll have the pleasure of eliminating you from the tournament! Once you're gone, everyone else's chips will be easy picking." Weevil smirked at him, but Yami smirked back at him and held up his dueling glove hand.

"Not anymore." The bug duelist's eyes widened in shock as he looks Yami's duel glove and saw the ice crystal star chip placed in his dueling glove. He smirked at Weevil. "Not if I take your two first."

"What!?" Weevil exclaimed as Yami continued.

"This will be an all or nothing match for the both of us." Skylar's eyes widened and so did everyone else's as well.

"Why should I risk both my star chips when you only have one?" Yami smirked at him.

"Because I have something else I think you want—" He then held up his entire deck towards Weevil. "My whole duel monster's deck!" Skylar was the first to respond.

"Are you insane!?" She shouted at him. Weevil grinned like a fool.

"So, you'd risk your grandpa's deck? Fine with me." He let out his annoying laugh which started to irritate Skylar beyond her limit. "Winning all your cards will be an easy way to exterminate you once and for all!" Her eyes widened in shock and looked at Joey for an answer.

"Tell me I didn't just hear Weevil say exterminate?" Joey didn't seemed bothered by the fact that his best friend his putting his grandpa's deck on the line. Actually, Joey grins up at Yami and shouts his words of what he calls encouragement.

"Swat that little twerp like a mosquito!" He grins like an idiot and Skylar looks at Tristan and Tea for answers. They both shrugged their shoulders not knowing what to say to her since she is the Queen of Games. They both are in awe by her sudden appearance being here with them. Skylar didn't seem bothered by their stares since all of her attention is on Yami and the duel.

'I sure hope you know what you're doing Yami.' She thinks to herself and feels a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Joey who gives her a reassuring smile.

"Whoa, sounds like a duel is about to start over there." Skylar glanced back towards the tree line and saw a couple of duelists watching from a far.

"That's Weevil Underwood," Another duelist pointed out. "But who's the other guy?" The duelist asked and Joey answered for them.

"That guy is Yugi Muto. He beat Kaiba," Joey then turned towards the duelists and smirked. "And I happen to be his best friend Joey Wheeler and these two?" He introduced himself to the duelists and motioned his arms towards Tea and Tristan. "These two are trespassers." Both Tea and Tristan let out 'aah' and almost fell to the ground. Skylar looked at Joey and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sell out your best friends why don't you." She muttered to him, he gave her a sheepish smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought I wouldn't be seeing a Weevil/Yugi match-up till the finals." The second duelist stated and Skylar fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Weevil's the regional champ. No new kid's got a chance against him." The first duelist stated. The arena hologram poles started to light up. Skylar looked towards the arena and she grabbed onto her locket in the palm of her hand.

'Yami can beat Weevil. I know he can.' She thought to herself as looks back at Yami. She lightly squeezed her locket in her hand and took a step towards the arena. 'I have faith in you.'

"Well, Yugi my adoring public is waiting including the Queen of Games herself, so we should begin!" Yami nodded and they both narrowed their eyes at each other.

"Duel!" Weevil and Yami said together and saw their life points appear on the screen in front of him.

**Yami Yugi – 2000**

**Weevil Underwood – 2000**

They both each drew five cards and a sixth, Weevil grinned as he held up a card. "Let's see how you like my Killer Needle (A:1200/D:1000)." He then placed his card on the top row of the hologram grid and bright streams of light activated the hologram on the field. The blue hologram poles started to light up and a huge hologram of a giant yellow and purple wasp came into play. Yami then held up his card to put into play.

"You'll have to get through my Mammoth Graveyard (A:1200/D:800) first!" He placed his card on the top row as well and the same bright lights activated the holograms. Yami watched his creature come to life onto the arena. A huge skeleton mammoth appeared on the arena and roared at Killer Needle. "This massive monster will match your annoying insect point for point." Yami spared a glanced towards the sidelines where Joey, Tristan and Tea were watching him. His gaze met with the Queen of Games who watched him intensely. As he stares into those blue ocean eyes, they look familiar to him like he's seen them before, but where? He knows Tea's eyes are blue, but not deep ocean ones. He breaks the gaze from the Queen of Games and looked back onto the field and glared at Weevil. "Attack!" Yami commanded his monster and started to charge towards the bug monster. He then saw Weevil's widened and his grin grew even wider.

"Killer Needle, let's show the mammoth your stinger. Attack!" The bug monster charged towards the skeleton mammoth. Yami narrowed his eyes at the bug wondering why Weevil would counter attack against his monster. When both monsters made contact with each other, the mammoth was the first to be destroyed from the field. Yami's eyes widened in shock.

"No!" He shouted as his monster disappeared from the field. Weevil let out a laugh.

"Ha! Gone after one sting? He must be allergic." Weevil said sarcastically. Yami gritted his teeth together and his eyes were wide not fully understanding why his mammoth was destroyed.

'I don't get it.' He thought. 'Both creatures were evenly matched. It should have been a stalemate.' He got caught up in his thoughts he didn't even realized Weevil was talking.

"Have you begun to figure out yet why I led you all the way to this forest area?" Weevil asked. Yami narrowed his eyes at the bug duelist and growled under his breath. Weevil continued on. "If you just look around, then you will see that this area is an exact replica of our surrounding environment." The bug duelist smirked at him. "One part wasteland and one part forest and who thrives in the forests? Bugs. The strongest, most powerful insects rule the forest! So as long as I play my bugs in the forest area, I get a field bonus." Yami gasped and his eyes widened in shock.

'So that's why he lured us here.' He thought to himself. 'He could use the field bonus to power up his bugs.' He softly growled from his throat and heard his friends yell at Weevil.

"Why you little," He heard Joey yell, but was cut off by the Queen of Games.

"Weevil you coward!" Yami's eyes gazed upon her and saw the anger in her ocean blue eyes. Her body tensed up in anger and her fists clenched so tight her knuckles turned white. "You have no honor whatsoever! You took advantage of this field to your own personal gain! You knew about the new rules Pegasus put into play upon those who don't know!" She was right and Yami knew that. He glanced back at Weevil who just smirked at him.

"I guess you just weren't listening when Pegasus said that this tournament would have exciting new surprises in store for us. Maybe if you were smart enough to steal the tournament's secret new rules like I did, you'd be getting a field power bonus instead of me!" Killer Needles attack points went up from 1200 to 1560 and laughed.

"He cheated!" Joey yelled out. "He led us here 'cause he knew he'd have an unfair advantage!" The Queen of Games nodded in agreement.

"Weevil you cheater!" She yelled at the bug duelist, but didn't seem to be phased by the comments.

"Go ahead, call me a cheater! You're all just angry that you didn't swipe the rules yourselves. And because you didn't, Little Yugi is about to get stung!" Weevil pointed at Yami while the others glared at Weevil. "I'll wipe you out of the tournament, take your grandpa's deck, your star chips and your immunity star chip and I'll be dueling in honor of the Queen of Games!" Yami heard the Queen of Games growl out at Weevil.

"I will never allow a cheater duel in my honor like you Underwood! Not in a million years! You will never duel in my honor! I will never allow it!" Yami glanced at the queen and saw her ocean blue eyes turn icy blue. He then saw Joey place a comforting hand on her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. She then calm herself down and watched as the icy blue eyes turned back to ocean blue.

'So they're triggered by her emotions.' He thought. However, he will figure it out after his duel with Weevil since he already knows what the bug duelist is planning. So, he couldn't help, but let out a laugh and grinned at Weevil. The bug duelist's eyes went wide.

"What? How can you be laughing?" Yami grinned at Weevil and shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing.

"Because, take a look at your ferocious Killer Needle now." Yami watched Weevil's Killer Needle disappear right in front of him.

"Oh no! My monster!" Weevil cried out and Yami smirked at the bug duelist. "What have you done with my monster!?" He asked and Weevil looked at his screen and saw that his monster got a field bonus as well.

"Looks like my mammoth got a field power bonus from the wasteland area just like your bugs do from the forest!" He proudly grinned at Killer Needle disappeared from the field and into the graveyard. Weevil growled angrily and glared at him.

"The field point advantage was supposed to be mine alone!" Yami's grin grew even wider and heard the Queen of Games shout out.

"That's what you get for trying to take advantage for your own personal gain!" Yami nodded in agreement with the queen and explained to Weevil about his failure plan.

"I kept wondering about something on the boat ride here, Weevil. Why were we traveling to some remote island just to duel? But as soon as I saw this holographic display grid, it all came together." His voice became serious as he explained further of what Weevil was planning. "Every monster has a type of field that it does best on, kind of like a home field advantage, and what makes this island so special is that it contains every type of field imaginable. So when you deliberately led us to this spot, you were clearly hoping to get some kind of field advantage." He heard Weevil growl out loud then started laughing again. He narrowed his eyes at Weevil and getting the feeling that the bug duelist had some kind of backup plan.

"You're awfully clever to put it all together like that, Yugi, but figuring out one rule won't be enough. There are surprises hidden under every rock," Weevil narrowed his eyes at Yami. "And I know them all."

'So he does have a backup plan.' Yami thought to himself as Tea cheered him on.

"You can beat him, Yugi!" Tea shouted.

"Don't let that flea scare ya! He's bluffin'." Joey shouted as well.

"You saw what he can do when he duel Rex Raptor! You know what he's capable of!" The Queen of Games shouted her advice to him. Yami nodded in acknowledgement at his friends and looked at Weevil.

"Really?" Both Yami and Weevil drew a card from their decks. "Then let's just see how you handle this bluff." Weevil held up another bug card and grinned. He placed his card on the display grid and the holographic monster appeared on the field. A huge purple beetle appeared on the field and roared to life. "My Hercules Beetle (A:1500-1950/D:2000-2600) will find a way to crawl under your skin!" Yami sighed and glanced down at his cards in his hand.

'Even though I know about the field power bonus, it's too late to rebuild my deck now." He thinks to himself. 'I guess a combo attack would be my best bet.' He then a card from his hand and placed it on his display grid. "I play Feral Imp (A:1300/D:1400)!" A green imp monster appeared on the field and growled at the beetle like monster in front of him. "And now I'll add this Horn of the Unicorn so its magic will raise my attack points!" Yami said as he placed the magic card on the second row of the display grid. The horn on the imp started to grow on the imp's forehead and became more vicious and its attack points went from 1300 to 2000. Weevil laughed at his monster knowing it's not strong enough to attack the beetle monster.

"You'll have to do a lot better than that! Hercules Beetle, attack!" Weevil commanded and the beetle raised itself and its chest started to glow and let out a glow of razor sharp attacks at Feral Imp.

"Feral Imp, magic lighting, attack!" The horn on Feral Imp started to light up and let out a lighting strike at Hercules Beetle while its attack made contact with the imp monster and disappeared from the field. Yami heard a few gasps from the sidelines and heard a growl from the Queen of Games.

"Yugi's attack didn't even faze that thing." Tea exclaimed and Joey joined in.

"Something's screwy!" Yami agreed with Joey and with the Queen of Games.

"Feral Imp had more attack points then Hercules Beetle! Even with the field power bonus, it only had 1950 attack points! What are you playing at Underwood!" She yelled at the bug duelist who simply laughed.

"My Imp's magic lightning attack should have destroyed your beetle. Is this another trick, Weevil?" He glared at the bug duelist who simply shrugged his shoulders like it wasn't a big deal and he didn't like that at all.

"No, Yugi, I just thought you knew that all monsters with a field power bonus were also resistant to any type of magic attack, and since my Hercules Beetle easily deflected your lightning bolts, he has more than enough power left to destroy your puny Feral Imp and continue to eat away at your life points." Yami's eyes widened and bit the corner of his lip as he watched his life points go from 2000 to 1350.

**Yami Yugi - 1350**

**Weevil Underwood - 2000**

'I don't know how Weevil is winning this duel," Yami thought to himself. 'But I can't let him take my star chip, immunity star chip and my grandpa's deck. If I don't win, I'll be out of the tournament and I won't ever see my grandpa again.'

**To Be Continued**


	11. Yugi Muto vs Weevil Underwood Part 2

**Hello audio monkeys! I know this is a lot of a longer chapter, but I was following the episode and I didn't realize how long it was going to be. I tried to make it a little shorter as possible, but it looks like that didn't happen. Also I want to get this done as soon as possible. So it's like one in the morning, but lucky for me I don't go to work until 11 so I have to leave my house at 10 so I can sleep in for a little bit, but not much. It's going to be a long shift tomorrow. I don't get off until 7:30 at night. Then on Monday I work at 7 am to 3:45 pm. So the next to two days are going to be very long and I'm going to be very tired so I won't be working on the new chapter for the next two days. I have Tuesday off so that will give me time to work on the next chapter and watch the next episode. I already made some notes for the next chapter and made a rough draft. **

**So for the votes of Skylar Brody's deck is still the same, I'm still looking from some participates in helping me how to create a deck for Skylar. You will get full credit and rights to your creations and get opinions on who should she duel in season two of Queen of Games: Battle City. **

**By the way, this is all in Skylar's POV. Letting you know in case any of you get confused while reading this chapter. **

**Enough of my ramblings, enjoy this amazing chapter!**

**I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters! I only own Skylar Brody and her best friends that are mentioned Aaron, Lizzy, Grant and Dany.**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 11: Yugi Muto vs. Weevil Underwood Part 2

Skylar glared up at Weevil and gritted her teeth together as the bug duelist continues to cheat away in this duel. Somehow, Weevil has the upper hand. The stupid bug duelist has Yami cornered and can't even make a move. Weevil has an army of bugs on his side of the field and Yami has two monsters in defense mode which one of them is his Dark Magician and one face down card. As Yami keeps drawing cards, Weevil just keeps growing his army of bugs and he has a trap card so if Yami wanted to attack, he'd be risking Weevil's trap card.

Skylar silently cursed under her breath and clenched her fists even tighter. The anger and rage is building up inside of her and feels the burning sensation from her encased gem of her necklace. Before she could do anything too drastic, Joey put his hand on her shoulder gently and snapped her out of her power rage. Skylar looked at Joey with wide eyes and started to tremble in fear.

"Did anyone noticed?" She whispered to him and he shook his head.

"No, but I think Yugi is suspecting something though." He nodded towards Yugi up on the dueling platform and she turned around to look at him. Yami's violet eyes landed on her, but quickly looked away from her and back at Weevil. She couldn't help, but let out a sigh of relief that she had no idea she was holding in.

"Face it, Yugi! I've got you pinned down, and while you're totally unable to attack me, I can attack you anytime I want!" Skylar watched Yami draw another card from his deck, she can't help, but look at Yami's expression on his face.

'He looks confident being up there like he knows what he's doing.' She thought to herself. She glanced at Joey and the rest of them and saying the exact same thing she was thinking about. Skylar believes in Yami or Yugi is battling against Weevil. He probably doesn't even know what Yami is planning. The bug duelist is just bragging on about his bug monsters and not paying attention to what Yami is planning. 'Just how did Weevil get into this tournament?' She shakes her head and sighed. 'And he thought he would be dueling in my honor, yeah right.' She snorted to herself and heard someone clear their throat to get her attention. Skylar looked at Joey who raised an eyebrow at her.

"You okay?" She nodded and felt the corner of her lip twitch upward.

"Just thinking to myself, never one to take Weevil serious is an understatement." Joey nodded in agreement and they both looked back at the duel before them.

"Did you noticed when Yugi duels, he becomes a totally different person?" She didn't hesitate to nod.

"I don't think you're the only one who noticed, but I think it has something to do with his puzzle. I'm not sure though, it's just a hunch." She said to Joey as they focus back on the duel as they heard Weevil's annoying laugh.

"Well, what do ya know? I'm down to my last monstrous insect, and you know what that means, Yugi? You're about to be exterminated! And I'll start with your favorite card!" Her eyes widened at Weevil's statement and looked back at Yami. "Now, my pet, power up your laser cannon!" The bug monster's cannon started to light up and pointed it directly at the light that blinked on the field. It was the Dark Magician who hadn't appeared on the field yet. Skylar watched Weevil point his finger at Yami and shouted at his monster. "Attack!" The bug duelist commands his monster, but before the cannon could fire, Yami started to laugh. She raised her eyebrow at him and glanced at Joey for an answer who shrugged his shoulders. Weevil stared at him in shock and started to stutter. "Wh-why are you laughing?" Skylar looked back at Yami who smirked at Weevil and pointed at him.

"Weevil, you're not the only one who can set a trap card." She looked towards Weevil whose eyes were wide in realization.

"What?" He yelled out and Yami glared at him with his smirk on his face.

"You were so busy grandstanding, you paid no attention to the cards I put into play." The corners of Skylar's lips twitched upwards into a grin.

"Never underestimate your opponent." She stated out loud and Yami nodding in agreement.

"But I thought they were all monster c-c-cards!?" Weevil stuttered out while Yami just continued to smirk at the bug duelist.

"Not all. While you loaded the field with your bug monsters, I prepared a special surprise," Skylar watches Yami held up a trap card and showed it to Weevil. "The power of my Mirror Force trap card!" She then threw her fist in the air and cheered loudly along with the others.

"Hold your fire!" Weevil yelled out to his monster, but it was too late. His Basic Insect monster already fired at Yami's defensive monster.

"Too late, Weevil." Yami said as his Dark Magician appeared on the field then a rainbow protective shield appeared before the purple clad magician. "You already ordered your attack on my Dark Magician, and Mirror Force will deflect it right back at you!" The shield broke into millions of pieces and were aimed right back at Weevil's bug monsters. They screeched in pain and agony and shattered into shards and disappeared from the field. Weevil's reaction and expression were pure horror as we watches his life points get hit by the damages from his monsters by Yami's Mirror Force trap card.

**Yami Yugi – 1350**

**Weevil Underwood – 555**

"My life points are devastated!" Weevil screamed in horror and Yami smirked at the bug duelist's reaction.

"Yes!" Skylar, Joey, Tristan and Tea cheered in joy as they watched Weevil's bug monsters get destroyed.

"Yeah Yugi!" Tea cheered as did Joey and Tristan.

"Way to go!" Tristan yelled out. Joey threw his fist up in the air and grinned up towards Yami.

"Alright Yugi!" Skylar couldn't help, but smile and cheered along with them.

"You have him on the ropes! Go Yugi!" She knows she's not suppose to do favoritism since she's the Queen of Games, but in this situation were a duelist will cheat his way into getting what he wants, well that puts a bad reputation on her if this continues throughout the entire tournament. After this duel, Skylar will put her foot down and make an announcement about Weevil's actions. Sure, it will ruin his reputation as a duelist, but he should have learned the consequences of cheating. Skylar looked towards Weevil again and saw him glare at Yami and looking very angry at him.

"You're a liar and a cheat, Weevil, but it was your overconfidence that allowed me to get the best of you. You insects are decimated. Your life points are low, and as you yourself said before, you have used up all your monsters." Skylar nodded in agreement without hesitation along with the rest of the gang.

"Words right out of my mouth." She muttered under her breath until she heard Weevil laughing and smirked at Yami. She narrowed her eyes at Weevil and raised an eyebrow at him. "Is it just me or did Weevil just lose his mind up there?" Skylar glanced at Joey who shrugged his shoulders and looked at Weevil too.

"I don't know, but the way he's laughing like it's no big deal isn't a good sign." She nodded and looked back up at Yami who also noticed as well.

"Actually, I lied about that too!" Yami's eyes widened and he gasped as did everyone else.

"Huh!?" Skylar glared up at Weevil and growled under her breath.

"I knew it." She hissed out and Joey glared up at Weevil. The bug duelist smirked at Yami.

"I still have my most formidable creature waiting in the wings, and this unconquerable insect will swat you down once and for all!" Yami's smirk disappeared and he glared at Weevil.

"Hey Skye," She heard Joey whispered into her ear very quietly and she leaned in to hear him. "You saw Weevil duel before right?" She slightly nodded. "Do you know what monster bug boy is talking about?"

'Good question.' She thought to herself and shook her head.

"He didn't get a chance to play it during the regional championship. So, whatever Weevil's monster is, Yugi is gonna have to find out on his own." She told Joey and heard him sigh. He took a few steps away from her and they both looked back at the duel.

"Great play Yuge!" Joey cheered along with Tristan.

"You wiped out Weevil's army in one move!" Tristan said and Tea nodded in agreement with a smile on her face.

"You've got him on the ropes!" Skylar couldn't help, but not agree with them just yet. She took a step forward towards the arena and frowned.

"I don't think it's over." She thought out loud and heard someone laugh behind her.

"She right." They all turned around and saw a long blonde woman wearing a purple clad outfit smirking at them. Joey stepped in front of her so the woman couldn't see her just yet.

"Mai?" Both Joey and Tristan said at the same time and Skylar had the urge to roll her eyes at them, but that didn't stop Tea.

"You losers don't seem to realize who your little pal is up against. Weevil's regional champion. He's got moves your shrimp couldn't even dream of." Skylar heard Tea growl under her breath. She sighed and took a step to the side and stood next to Joey. Mai's eyes widened slightly and bowed her head. "My Queen, I didn't know you were here." Her voice wavered a little, but she kept her composer. Skylar gave Mai a blank expression and gave a slight wave of her hand.

"I simply don't care if you call me a loser or not," She turned around and looked back towards the duel between Weevil and Yami. "Underwood may be the regional champion and all, but he does have his weakness and Yugi found one of them." Skylar took a step forward and glanced up at Yami. "This may be Yugi's first official duel, but he already turned this duel around. Whatever Weevil has in store for Yugi, you'll be damn sure that Yugi can turn this duel around once again." Before anyone could say anything else, everyone heard Weevil taking to Yami and they all looked towards them and watched.

"You may have flattened my army of bugs, Yugi, but you haven't won. I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve." Skylar didn't hesitate to roll her eyes and she loudly sighed.

"Of course you do." She hissed out loud. Though, it may be un-lady like in public, but she has her reasons for acting like this. Weevil wants to duel in her honor, but she won't have it. She doesn't like his ways of dueling. Lying and cheating is way into the competition. It's not the honorable way.

"You've done an awful lot of buzzing throughout this whole duel, Weevil," Yami's voice snapped her out of her own thoughts and looked back at the duel. "But I'm still here waiting for the sting." She heard Weevil growl out loud. Weevil glanced towards her and she looked away from the bug duelist.

"Since you're new to this whole dueling tournament thing, I'll try to make this simple for you." She snickered loudly and shook her head.

"How kind of you." She muttered under her breath. Tea chuckled a little and Joey grinned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm gonna wipe that goofy grin from your face." Weevil said with a grin on his face. Skylar heard Tea scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I like to see him try." Tea softly said and Skylar couldn't help, but agree with her.

"Now let's see which lucky bug gets to take first bite." Weevil laughed and choose a card from his hand. "Oh! But this little bug won't stand a chance against all your ferocious monsters." Skylar frowned at Weevil's statement about his monster he chose.

'Something's not right here.' She thought to herself as she watches Weevil put his card face down in defense mode.

"I'll play him in defense mode." Her frowned deepened as Weevil evilly grinned at Yami. She looked at Yami who slightly shrugged his shoulders and still had his grin on his face.

"Hmm. That would have been a nice bluff, but I still haven't forgotten about the trap card you played." He said with confidence and Skylar looked towards Weevil's side of the field.

'That's right. Weevil still has a trap card on his side of the field.' She thought. 'If Yami attacks Weevil, that trap card will destroy all of his monsters it'll leave him defenseless and he will be wide open for a direct attack.' She glanced right back at Yami who was looking through his cards in his hand. 'I have faith in Yami.' She clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. "I'll always have faith in you." She silently whispers to herself. Before she could go back and watch the duel fold out, she feels a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw Croquet standing right next to her.

"My Queen." She frowned at Croquet and glanced around wondering where he came from or where he went.

"Where have you been?" She asked him and he sighed.

"I had to take a very important call." He answered and she turned towards him as her frown deepened.

"Something happened, didn't it?" Croquet nodded sadly and sighed. Her heart skipped a beat. Her thoughts went to Aaron, Lizzy, Grant and Danny. Her four best friends are her family. She can't lose them too. She swallowed the lump that's forming in her throat and let out a shaky breath. "Please tell me they're okay and not in the hospital?" Before Croquet could answer, they both heard Yami's voice.

"I'll spring your trap, Weevil." Both Croquet and Skylar looked towards the field and saw Yami pull out a card from his hand and played it on the grid. "But first…the Monster Recovery card. It allows me to call back all the creatures I have on the field." Skylar raised an eyebrow at Yami's move, but didn't question it since she probably knows he has a plan. "Monsters, return to your cards!" Both monsters turned into white ghosts and retreated back into the cards on the grid in front of Yami. Weevil glared at Yami and gritted his teeth together. "Now your trap has nothing to snare, and once my monsters are all safely back in my deck," Yami took his two cards from the grid and put them back in his deck. "The Recovery card also lets me draw a new hand." She watched Yami shuffle his deck and draws a new hand of cards. "Now all I have to do is sacrifice one of my weaker monsters, and your trap is sprung." Yami drew a card from his deck and Skylar glanced at Croquet.

"We'll continue this conversation later." He nodded and they both looked back at the duel before them. Skylar moved towards Joey along with Croquet and nodded to each other in acknowledgement.

"Kuriboh (A:300/D:200), attack!" They watched Yami place his card on the grid and a brown furball with big eyes and little green arms and legs monster appeared on the field. Weevil let out a growl and gritted his teeth harder.

"Now!" A weird worm like monster appeared on the field and lunged towards Kuriboh and at the furball monster. It disappeared from the field, but Yami smirked at Weevil.

**Yami Yugi – 1050**

**Weevil Underwood – 555**

"Trap cards only work when they catch you by surprise. Next time, don't give your plan away." Skylar smiled in amazed by Yami's confidence. He shows no fear. She wished she was there when he had to duel Kaiba back in Domino City. She would have loved to be there, but that is in the past. The mentions of Kaiba made her spine shiver in fear. She quickly shook her head and focused her attention on Yami's duel. She then heard Weevil laugh hysterically which made everyone confused by his actions including Yami.

"I didn't!" He pointed at Yami with that stupid grin on his face. "I don't give a bee's behind about that stupid trap!" Yami gasped in surprised and Skylar's eyes widened in shock that Weevil tricked Yami again. "I tricked you into recalling your monsters so you couldn't attack this!" Weevil revealed his face down monster. A worm like monster appeared on the field. It's a simply Larvae Moth (A:650/D:520 monster card.

'I don't get it.' Skylar raised an eyebrow at Weevil's monster on the field. 'Why Weevil would want Yami to recover all of his monsters from the field. It doesn't make any sense.' She thinks to herself and started thinking over Weevil's plans from his past duels. 'The little Larvae Moth is not really much of a threat to Yami, but what is Weevil up to?' She questions Weevil's actions and looks back towards Yami. 'He's probably thinking the same thing too.' She thought to herself and sighed as she heard Weevil's annoying laughter.

"Sure, he's just a little slug now," She watched Weevil pull a card from his hand and slapped it down on his grid. "But the Cocoon of Evolution will change all that." Both Skylar's and Yami's eyes widened.

"What?" They both yelled out and Weevil just grins.

"Isn't it beautiful?" They both watched the Larvae Moth started to transform in front of their eyes and Yami just watched in disgust.

"Eww." He expressed and Skylar cringed at the sight of the worm.

"That's really disgusting." As she watches the Larvae Moth turned into a cocoon and everyone cringed at the sight.

"Eww. That's just gross." Tea stated and everyone agreed with her expect Mai. Skylar glanced at the woman who just smirked.

"Weevil's bug is sealing itself in a cocoon." Joey said and Skylar latched her hand onto Joey's arm and tightly gripped it. She then glanced back at Mai once again. She knows Weevil can turn this duel around, but how?

"Behold my Cocoon of Evolution!" Weevil shouted with glee as the Larvae Moth is now covered in a cocoon. Weevil laughed and grinned. "Within that cocoon sits my tiny little Larvae Moth, and over the next five turns he will undergo a startling transformation…from harmless caterpillar to unstoppable Great Moth!" Skylar's eyebrows rose up in superstition and glanced at Joey.

"Great Moth? That's suppose to be Weevil's great monster?" Joey shrugged his shoulders, but he narrowed his eyes at the cocoon and Weevil's sinister smile.

"I don't like this. Something's up with that cocoon." She nodded in agreement and looked back at Yami.

"Then I'll crack your cocoon before that happens." He said and Weevil just smiled even more.

"Easier said than done, Yugi, for my Cocoon of Evolution (A:0/D:2000-2600)gets a field power bonus from the wilderness around us, increasing its defense points. It'll be so strong, you won't even be able to scratch its surface!" Weevil held up his hand and grinned. "Just five more turns, Yugi. It five turns my Great Moth will fully evolve and finish you off." Skylar sweat dropped and eyes widened in realization.

"So Yugi has five turns to try to figure out how to destroy that cocoon with 2600 defense points?" She thought out loud and looked at Joey. "Does Yugi even have a strong enough card to defeat that monster?" She asked Joey and he gave her a concerned look. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulder not knowing how to answer her question.

"I don't know, but if I know Yugi like I say I know him, he'll figure a way out of this. He always does." She sighed and looked back at the duel.

"You can do it Yami. I know you can figure it out." She muttered under her breath and gripped tighter on Joey's arm. She watched Yami pull out a card from his hand and placed it on the grid in front of him.

"Gia, The Fierce Knight (A:2300/D:2100)!" A blue and red knight appeared on the field sitting on top of a purple horse as it whinnies to life. The knight then charged towards the cocoon. "Shatter that cocoon!" The knight's staff lunged forward, but the attack recoiled back and the horse whinnied and went on its back legs. Everyone gasped expect for Mai and Joey shouted out.

"The field power bonus makes it too strong." Joey stated and Skylar growled from her throat. She glared up at Weevil who just grinned like a fool.

"That's one turn down! Care to try again?" Weevil laughed as Yami's life points goes down into the hundreds.

**Yami Yugi – 750**

**Weevil Underwood – 555**

"Oh no!" Tea said and Joey growled out.

"Hang tight Yugi. You'll pop that pus bag." Joey cheered on and she nodded in agreement.

"The field power bonus is putting a real damper now." Skylar said and everyone heard Mai laugh out loud. Tea was the one who glared at the blonde woman and growled out.

"Just what do you think you're laughing at?!" Tea asked and Mai just smirked at her.

"All that stupid cheerleading you're doing." She looked back at the duel and continued on. "You make it sound like your Yugi still has a chance." Skylar glanced at Mai and sighed.

"The duel is not over until the last card is drawn." She said to Mai and looked back at Yami with confidence.

"Any duelist that's ever gone up against Weevil's Cocoon of Evolution has been totally trashed." Joey, Tristan and Tea looked at her with wide eyes in surprise and Skylar just simply shook her head.

"Yugi still has a chance to beat that cocoon." She glanced at Mai. "And like I said before the duel is not over until the last card is drawn." With that she turned her attention back to the duel and gave Yami a small smile.

"Hear it growing? The more time you waste, the more powerful it becomes." The faint heart beat from the cocoon reached Skylar's ear. A ringing of a cellphone snapped her out of her train of thought and glanced at Croquet. He answers the call and spoke in whispers. She didn't like the way how Croquet was talking, but she knew he was talking with Owen on the other line.

"Shit." She cursed under her breath and Joey seemed too noticed. He looked down at her and saw that she bit the bottom of her lip nervously.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a lace of concerned in his voice and she glanced up at him.

"I don't think I'll be able to stay for the rest of the duel." They both glanced at Croquet who was talking silently on the phone. "I know its Owen he's talking too and if I know Owen he's gonna come looking for me if I stay out here for too long." Joey nodded in understanding and rests his hand on top of hers.

"He can't know that you're helping us. If you gotta go then you gotta go. Yugi wouldn't want you to put your safety on the line." She nodded and sighed.

"I'll try to find you guys soon, I promise." With that she let go of Joey's arm and took a step towards Croquet who just got off his cellphone and looked at her with a grave look. She was right. "He's looking for me, isn't he?" Croquet nodded solemnly, she closed her eyes and slightly bowed her head. However, she didn't expect the answer from Croquet.

"I'll stall Owen as long as I can so you can finish watching the duel." Her head snapped back up towards Croquet and her eyes widened. "I'll tell him you wanted to see the duel up front and in person." She nodded with her eyes still wide, but didn't protest against Croquet's decision.

"You think he'll believe it?" She asked and he nodded.

"Let's hope he does." With that Croquet took off and headed back into the forest to find Owen before he finds her. Skylar watched him go and held her hand against her chest. She looked back at Joey who gave her a small smile and they both looked back towards the duel. She missed a few minutes of it and saw an explosion coming from the duel. Skylar watched the smoke slowly started to disappear from the field.

"Is it still alive?" Tea asked and everyone looked back and forth from Yami's and Weevil's side of the field.

"I've got a bad feeling we're about to find out." Joey stated and she nodded in agreement. A roaring sound came from Weevil's cocoon, Skylar went wide as she saw a green creature like moth coming out of the now lightning fried cocoon.

"It's still movin." Joey stated and Mai retorted as she stared up at Weevil's great creature.

"You're surprised?" Skylar ignored her and took a few steps towards the arena.

"It can't be." She thought out loud and she heard Weevil's snickeer towards her.

"Oh yes it is." His laugh ringed in her ears and grinned like a fool. She wasn't the only one ho is surprised by Weevil's creature. She heard Yami gasp in shock and his eyes wide as saucers as he watches the creature come to creature moved out of the cocoon and started to flap it's wings. Weevil's laughed at all of their reactions, she took a few steps back and felt Joey's hand on her shoulder in a protective matter.

"It msut've evolved enough to survive." Joey said and Mai just snorted at them.

"I told you Weevil was good." Skylar wanted to glare at Mai, but she was too focused on Weevil's great creature in front of her.

"I'm impressed that you pierced my cocoon, Yugi, but still you were unable to stop the evolution of my ultimate insect-"

"The Great Moth (A:2600/D:2500)!" Weevil shouted out and Skylar whispered to to herself. The big moth like creature took its place on the field in all of its glory.

"But I thought it took five turns." Weevil laughed at him and Skylar growled from her throat.

"So you stopped him one turn early. He's still strong enough to beat you."

"Shit." She muttered under her breath and Tea nodded in agreement.

"Oh no." Tea said and beside her was Mai smirking at Yami. Skylar let out a shaky breath and thought of hopeful prayers.

'Yami can find a way to defeat Weevil's Great Moth.' She thought. 'There's always a weakness. No monster is invincible.' She hopes she's right. The Great Moth must have a weakness, though she has no idea what it is. Hopefully, Yami will be able to figure it out. She needs to work on her doubtfulness, but she will never have doubt for Yami.

"So, Yugi, feeling outclassed yet? Or perhaps you're enjoying your first major league dueling loss." Weevil laughed at him and Yami just smirked at him. She narrowed her eyes at Yami.

"Hmm. You may have gotten your prized monster onto the field, Weevil, but I'll still find a way to squash that oversized bug." He stated.

'So he does have a plan.' Skylar thought to herself as she kept listening to their conversation.

"Heh! You'll pay for that stinging jab with your life points!" Weevil shouted and Yami shouted back at him.

"Duel!" Skylar could sense Yami is stressing a little, but still keeping himself in check.

"Great Moth, take flight!" The bug duelist command his monster and the Great Moth spreads its wings and started flapping them. Yami glared at Weevil.

"So be it! We'll settle this in the skies!" Yami shouted and looekd towards his Curse of Dragon (A:2000/D:1500). It took flight towards the sky and leveled itself in front of Great Moth.

'I've must've missed the part where Yami summoned his dragon. I didn't even know it was on the field until I heard it roar out.' Skylar thought and watched the dragon glare at the Great Moth.

"I think it's high time I pay back your knight for demolishing my cocoon." Weevil said while glared at Yami's Gaia The Fierce Knight.

"This is it, Yugi!" Weevil shouted at him. "My Great Moth will crush your defenses, slay your knight, and blast your dragon from the sky." She clenched her fist together and started to get nervous. Though, Yami has something else in store for Weevil's great creature. He pulled a card from his hand and slapped it down on the grid in front of him.

"Not if I can help it, Weevil." He said and Weevil snorted.

"But that's just it, you can't help it." He pointed towards Gaia. "Moth Hurricane attack!" He command his moth and coming out of the its wings were winds of hurricanes targeting Gaia and Yami's face down monster.

"No! My Beaver Warrior (A:1200/D:1500)!" It then disappeared from the field and Yami growled. "My defense." Skylar yelped as did everyone else when the winds started to pick up when the Great Moth attacked Yami's defense. She shielded her eyes with her arm when the winds started collecting dust in the air.

"It's hopeless. Nothing can stand against the gale-force winds of my Moth Hurricane. Your knight will be totally blown away." Gaia disappeared from sight because of the hurricanes while Weevil laughed. "That'll teach 'em to mess with my cocoon!" Skylar growled at Weevil with pure anger and rage.

"Your mad Underwood!" She shouted at him and Yami responded immediately after her.

"Don't count on it!" He stated and Weevil narrowed his eyes at him and raised an eyebrow at the rookie duelist. "Weevil, you were so busy fawning over your moth," He then held up his magic card for Weevil and her eyes widened in happiness.

"Polymerization magic card!" Skylar thought out loud with a smile on her face. Yami nodded at her and grinned.

"She's right. You didn't notice I played a Polymerization card." Weevil's eyes widened in shock, his grin disappeared from his face and started to stutter.

"But...I thought..." The sight of Weevil stuttering like an idiot made Skylar grin.

"If I have two compatible monsters on the field, I can use my Polymerization card and fuse them into one ultimate creature." Skylar looked towards the field and saw Gaia and Curse of Dragon fuse together to became something greater. Weevil growled and glared at Yami.

"I'm not some beginner. I know what fusion does." Yami smirked at the frustrated bug duelist.

"Then you must know it increases my attack points. My fused dragon/knight combo is now powerful enough to go head-to-head with your Great Moth."

Yami's dragon/knight has 2600 attack points and 2100 defense points.' She thought to herself. 'It's evenly matched with the Great Moth.' She looked towards Yami and bit her bottom lip nervously again when she heard Weevil's laugh again. Skylar sighed out loud and growled.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Weevil grinned widely and pointed his finger towards the field. "Look again!" She looked towards Yami's side of the field and her eyes widened at the sight.

"What!? No." He said and Skylar commented.

"Oh no." She whispered and saw Yami's knight losing attack points by the second. She then saw something throughout the air, brown sparkling dust floating in the air and around the dragon/knight.

"My knight-he's losing points and fast." Brown coloring started to appear on Yami's monster. "But how? And why?" Weevil laughed at Yami's confusion.

"It's poison, Yugi. Poison particles from my Great Moth. Each time it uses it's Hurricane Attack, it releases tons of these tiny toxic particles. And your precious dragon/knight combo is being poisoned by their deadly touch." Weevil laughed, Yami glared at Weevil and gritted his teeth together. Skylar gritted her teeth together as well as she watches the dargon/knight's attack points keeping dropping as seconds goes by. She glanced at Joey who also gritting his teeth as he watches his best friend in a situation that he can't get himself out of yet. "Looks to me like my poison particles are taking their toll, Yugi." She watches Yami look at his hand to see if he has any cards that could help him with the poison particles that are hurting his dragon/knight by the seconds. She watched as he drew a card from his deck, he looked at the card and smirked.

"Yes! Ready to be rained out, Weevil?" He then slapped the card on the grid. "Makiu, The Magical Mist!" Skylar's eyes widened with glee and looked towards Weevil who growled at him. Suddenly, rain started to pour down onto the field and started to get rid of the poison that's in the air.

"No! My poison!" Weevil cried out. 'You're washing it all away!" Weevil stated and Yami nodded.

"That's right. Magical Mist washes the field clean." The brown rust on Yami's dragon/knight started to wash away. Weevil growled and glared at him with pure rage.

"No fair! I was about to win, and you save yourself with a little drizzle!?" Yami just smirked at him and shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing. Skylar couldn't help, but snickered at Weevil's behavior. She felt everyone's eyes on her, she glanced up at Joey who raised an eyebrow down at her and shrugged her shoulders. A sheepish smile appeared on her face and looked back towards the duel. "All right then, you may have stopped my poison attack, but I promise you've only won a brief reprieve, because my next move is one you won't be able to think your way out of! Brace yourself for my ultimate insect's ultimate attack!" Weevil grinned at Yami. "Great Moth, Tornado of Doom!" The bug duelist command his Great Moth. The little red dot started to glow, it roared at the dragon/knight and under its body a yellow energy ball of wind started to glow. Yami gasped at the energy of wind started to shoot out towards the dragon/knight. Skylar gasped as the dragon/knight is consumed by the tornado while Weevil laughed. "A direct hit! Your little rainstorm didn't save you from that one now, did it?" The dragon/knight disappeared from the field and Skylar covered her mouth with both of her hands. "Your knight is toast. And you're almost out of life points."

**Yami Yugi - 50**

**Weevil Underwood - 550**

"You have to get fighting Yugi!" She shouted to him and their eyes met each others. "Every monster has a weakness. I know you can figure it out! I have faith in you!" Joey nodded in agreement with her.

"Keep fightin'. You can come back from this." She nodded with Joey and smiled up to him. She saw him smile at her and felt the butterflies in her stomach come back.

"You're all delusional." Skylar has had enough of Mai's attitude. She turned towards Mai Valentine and glared at her.

"Enough!" With her outburst it caught the attention of Yami and Weevil including Tristan and Tea. Mai looked startled by her outburst. After all, she's the Queen of Games. Of course, she was expected to keep her cool during her and the duels she watches. Whether the duelists try to cheat their way into the tournament she still is expected to keep calm, but not this time. "When are you going to learn that not everything is about winning! It's a card game for god sakes not life or death situation!" Skylar walked right up to Mai. "Joey's right. From what I can see, Yugi never gives up and his friends never give up on him! Weevil may have destroyed Yugi's strongest monster combo, but he's still has a chance of beating the Great Moth!" With that she turned on her heels and walked away from my leaving her shell shocked. Skylar stood right next to Joey who gave her a big smile and patted her shoulder gently. "And like I said before," She glanced at Mai and glared at her. "The duel is not over until the last card is drawn." Tea nodded in agreement with her and looked at Mai.

"She's right Mai. Yugi is never one to give up and we're not about to give up on him." Skylar and Joey were the first ones to noticed something about Yami. He's smiling. She tilt her head to the side and Joey raised his eyebrow at his best friend.

"Am I imagining this or is Yugi really smiling?" Joey tilt his head too and was about to say something until Tea beat him to it.

"I think he's laughing." Skylar nodded in agreement and watched the scene unfold in front of them. Yami's deep laugh made her spine shiver with excitement.

"Hey, hey! What are you so happy about? Stop that snickering!" Yami looked at Weevil with his famous grin and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Weevil, I know it will be very difficult for you to accept losing a duel..." She heard Weevil growl and Yami just smirked at him. "Especially after spending so much time finding inventive ways to cheat. But if you thought bending the rules would help you win this match, you're wrong." Weevil finally lost it.

"No! This is a trick! The bug duelist shouted and Skylar smirked.

"Looks like he's finally losing it." She stated. "Weevil is all about winning, I bet he's never lost a duel until now." The others nodded expect Mai who just watched how Yami is going to defeat Weevil Underwood.

"You play dishonestly, so you expect the same of your opponents. But I duel with honor, Weevil, and that makes all the difference." Weevil's eyes widened in fear.

"You got nothing!" He shouted. Yami continues to smirk and pulled a card from his hand.

"Here's what I've got." He held up a card from his hand. "The mighty Summoned Skull (A:2500/D:1200)!" He slapped the card on the grid and the card activated. Purple smoke surrounded Yami's side of the field and coming up from the ground is a skeleton type monster and roared to life. "This is it, Weevil. Your ultimate insect won't withstand my next attack." Yami started to laugh again and it made Skylar tremble with excitement. "There's something you overlooked, Weevil-my Magical Mist is still dampening this entire field." Both Weevil and Mai gasped in shock and Skylar just smirked at their reactions.

"He's right." Weevil went pale as he noticed the entire field is wet from the rain of Yami's magic card. "Everything's wet." He looked up at his creature and his eyes widened in shock. "My Great Moth is totatlly soaked." Everyone looked towards Weevil's Great Moth and noticed the moth monster is soaked from the rain.

"And my Summoned Skull attacks with electricity, making your waterlogged bug a giant-sized lightning rod." Skylar mentally cheered for Yami and mentally screaming for victory for him. "I hope you're in the mood for some fireworks, Weevil, because all this water boosts my monster's electrical attack by 1000 points (A:2500-3500)." Skylar grabbed onto Joey's arm and glanced up at him.

"I know I am in a mood for some fireworks." She said to him and Joey nodded in agreement as they watch Yami command his monster.

"Summoned Skull, Lightning Strike!" The sky above the field darkened and the monster light up. It then let out a screech and sent out a huge lightning strike at Weevil's Great Moth. Weevil screamed as his Great Moth is getting electricuted and letting out painful groans. It then exploded in front of everyone, making everyone gasped from the sidelinese including her. The remains of the Great Moth was set on fire and fell back down to the field. Skylar looked towads Yami and saw that his eyes were closed during the attack then opened them as he saw the Great Moth burn. "It's over. I won." She let out a sigh of relief and put a hand to her chest. Her heart beat thud loudly against her chest and let out a soft laugh.

"No! Impossible! My moth's unbeatable!"

**Yami Yugi - 50**

**Weevil Underwood - 0**

Skylar approached Yami as he was lowered to the ground and stepped off the platform of the arena. She heard Joey, Tristan and Tea cheer for him from the sidelines. Yami saw her approaching him and he gave a slight bow towards her.

"My Queen." His deep voice almost made her legs go weak, but held her ground. As she got closer to him, she noticed he's slightly taller then her, but then again it doesn't surprise her that much.

"Congratulations Yugi, your just seven star chips away from completing the rest of the tournament." She gave him a small smile and he nodded in return.

"Thank you my Queen. I couldn't have done it without my friends being by my side." She nodded understanding what he's coming from.

"Frienships are the most strongest bonds. Their the most precious treasures in life."

"I agree. I also couldn't have done it without you being by my side too." This time she couldn't help, but blush at Yami's comment. He considers her as a friend. Even though, she's high profile and doesn't know who she really is, he still considers her one of his friends. She then felt Yami's hand in hers and was startled by the sudden skin contact, but she didn't deny it. Their fingers laced together loosely and slightly bowed her head to hide her blushed cheeks. She felt his hand cup her cheek and their eyes met each other's gazes. His crimson violet eyes memorized her and let out a shaky breath. Before she could say anything, a voice interrupted their moment.

"My Queen!" They both looked towards the forest as did everyone else and she saw a familiar face. She swallowed the lump in her throat and slightly moved away from Yami's embrace. His hand from her cheek instantly fell to his side, but their hands still laced together. "Where have you've been!?" Skylar watched Owen take long strides towards them and she held up her head high as Owen approached her followed by Croquet who quickly was on Owen's heels. "We've been looking everywhere for you! Do you have any idea how worried I was !?" She wanted to snort at that, but couldn't. In her mind, she still considers Owen her childhood best friend, but in her heart the betrayel was even greater.

"Croquet and I were simply on a walk for fresh air until we stumbled upon the first duel of the day." She said with a seriousness in her voice. "I simply wanted to see how this duel would turn out and I'm glad that I stayed." She heard Owen growl from his throat and glared at her.

"You're supposed to be back at the castle watching the duels from there! Who knows what lurks out here in the field!" Skylar sighed in frustration and glared at Owen.

"I'm perfectly aware of waht I'm getting myself into Mr. Grady. In fact, I'm more then capable of protecting myself. Just ask Croquet. He's seen me train before." Croquet nodded confirming what she said. "Now, let's not make a scene here and continue this conversation back at the castle. Is that all right with you Mr. Grady?" Skylar had the faintest smirk on her face and heard him huff out in frustration.

"Fine. We'll continue this later." He then turned on his heels and walked away from them. She let out a sigh of relief and looked back at Yami.

"Will everything be alright?" He asked and she gave him a small smile.

"I honestly don't know. I only left the castle so I could get away from his dutifulness and roam around for a little bit. I didn't expect to see a duel just yet, but I'm glad that I did." Skylar squeezed his hand lightly and then started to pull her hand away from his. "However, I must take me leave." She saw Yami's crimson violet eyes widened and gave out a light chuckle. "I've been out of the castle for too long. Pegasus will be wondering where I am." She took a few steps closer to him, cupped his left cheek and gently kissed his cheek. "Good luck Yami." With that she let her hnd slide away from Yami's cheek and turned around. She walked away from Yami with Croquet by her side. Skylar glanced towards Joey who tilt his head in confusion, but she nodded towards him saying they'll talk on a later date. Croquet put his hand on her back and led her back towards the entrace of the forest.

"I thought you would want to stay for when they confront Mr. Underwood." She snorted a laugh and rolled her eyes.

"Losing in my presence has already hurt his reputation. However, I will never allow him to duel in my honor ever again." She stated to Croquet. "I need to meet up with Mr. Wheeler sometime soon, but I don't know when."

"You mean sneaking out, right?" She didn't answer him right away, but he knows that he's right. She going to have to sneak out in order to meet up with Joey. However, she can't risk of her identity getting out. She'll figure a way out, she always does.

"I'll find a way, but for now, I woud like to have a word with Mr. Grady."


	12. Confrontation

**Hello audio monkeys! This chapter is a little short, but I want Skylar to have a conversation with Owen about how different he's become and I introduced a very special agent that will be appearing throughout season 1 of Queen of Games. He's just going to be in season 1. He might appear again in his season 2, but I'm not sure though. **

**Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter I know it's short, but I wanted to get this chapter out first before I started with Joey's first tournament duel. It will be in the next chapter. It's gonna be Skylar's and Joey's POV and we will get to see what rare card Skylar gave Joey. Use your imagination to see what rare card Skylar gave him. **

**Also the poll is still out for Skylar's deck. **

**Kingdom Hearts Deck - 2**

**Digimon Deck (Season 1 and 2) - 2**

**Marvel's Avengers Deck - 0**

**X-Men Deck - 0**

**There's still a lot of time to plan on Skylar's decks which I will try to be working on throughout the story and will be working on this story as well. I hope you guys love the story so far. I'm working really hard to try to keep the episodes intact and putting in Skylar at the same time. So I really hope you guys stay with the story. It's going to be a while to finish this story I know that, but I am going to try to finish this story soon, so I can start working on Yu-Gi-Oh: Queen of Games Season 2 Battle City. Enjoy!**

**I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters! I also don't own Owen Grady or the character known as Barton! I only own Skylar Brody!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Confrontation

Skylar Brody didn't hesitate to burst through Owen Grady's quarters. She didn't care to be honest. The questions in her mind have been bugging her ever since the whole situation over at Kaiba Corp a couple of days ago. The memory from Kaiba Corp still hurts her emotionally. She has no idea if she will ever forgive Kaiba for what he did or try to do. Though, she does feel bad for his little brother Mokuba. However, she would think about Kaiba's little brother later. Right now, she needs answers and she needed them now. The doors flew open startling Owen who is standing next to the window and on the phone with someone. Skylar Brody glared at him with all her anger and rage and took long strides towards him. She watched Owen end the phone call and heard him gulp loudly.

"You want to explain to me what happened out there?" She said with a stern voice and Owen shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She scowled at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh really? Then do you enlighten me. I like to see you explain your little outburst back when I was watching Mr. Muto duel." Skylar asked and Owen seems to not get it.

'What the hell is wrong with him? Why the hell is acting like this?' She thought to herself as she stares at her childhood best friend. He's changed and she doesn't know if it's for the better or for the worst. To be honest, she doesn't know what to think anymore. Owen is a changed man. She doesn't have time to deal with his drama. She needs to stay focus on her own mission. Getting information about Uncle Pegasus's plan and why he needs those souls. Skylar has a right to know. She also suspects that if Uncle Pegasus is using her as a pawn in his own game then she deserves to know.

"Start telling me the truth Owen. What are you really doing here? What does Uncle Pegasus have on you?" She heard Owen scowl and shook his head.

"I only came for you Sky. Pegasus doesn't have anything on me, I promise. I came on my own." Skylar can't believe his lies. She knows something else is going on and he's still doesn't tell the whole truth to her. It's starting to frustrate her to beyond her limit.

"Stop with the lies Owen." She gritted her teeth together in anger and glared at him with rage in her ocean blue eyes. Her hands clenched together and felt the ice sensation return. The intense burning from her gem of her necklace started to glow and her eyes turned icy blue. Owen's eyes widened in fear as he watches his childhood best friend turned into some sort of Ice Queen or Princess. Skylar started to tremble in rage as she watches Owen to continue to lie in her face. She's had enough. "Start telling me the truth Owen! What are you really doing here and no more lies!" She scowled at him and felt the ice surround at her feet. It started to spread towards Owen who took steps back away from her. Her entire body shakes with anger and rage. She has felt this much rage in a long time. Skylar then did something unexpected. She stretched out her arm and opened her palm. Ice then shot towards Owen, but he dodged out of the way before the ice could hit him.

"Skylar! What are you doing!? I'm your best friend! Why are you doing this!?" Owen shouted at her and she felt her eyes glow.

"I've had enough of your lies Owen! You know something about Uncle Pegasus's plan! You know why he needs those souls and you know that he's using me as a public stunt so no one can't find out what he's really doing!" She pointed at him and snarled at him. "Start telling me the truth now or there won't be a next time for you Owen!"

"I'm telling you the truth Skylar! I came here for you!"

"Then why did you leave your mission with Nat and her partner!? Why did you leave them behind!? Ever since you came back, you've been acting different and you closed yourself off from me! I know you know what Uncle Pegasus are going to do with those souls he captured! I'm done listening to you! You may think your protecting me, but your hurting and betraying me by lying and closing yourself off!" Skylar shouted at him and Owen finally understood her rage. He raised his hands in surrender and gave her a pleaded look.

"Sky, let me explain," However, Skylar cut him off.

"NO! You had your chance! I'm done listening to you! You are not the childhood best friend I thought you were! You broke my heart and I will never forgive you!" She threatened Owen and then used every amount of her energy to call to call back the ice that surrounded her and Owen. It took a minute to start disappearing from the carpeted floor and return to her. The ice feeling in her hands started to disappear and the intense burning from her gem started to fade. The glow of the gem started to disappear as well and her eyes returned to their normal ocean blue color. Her shoulders sagged in exhaustion and her legs gave out. She watched run towards her, but he wasn't the one who caught her. It was someone else. The arms don't belong to Croquet. They belong to someone else. Someone familiar. She glanced up and saw someone she thought she would never see again. "How did you get here?" She moaned out and felt being carried in the person's arms.

"I thought I told you to try to stay out of trouble." She heard the deep voice said to her and she couldn't help, but chuckle at his sense of humor.

"Agent Grady, you have some explaining to do, but for now, I must take Ms. Brody to her quarters." Skylar heard Owen scowl and glared at them.

"This has nothing to do with you Barton! This is between me and Sky! Stay out of it!" Owen shouted out and she heard Barton let out a dark chuckle.

"Grady, you have no idea what I'm capable of. I'm here under orders of the director to protect Ms. Brody from the dangers that you put her in. Including her Uncle, Mr. Pegasus. We know what's he's up too Grady. We know what he's going to do with those souls he's captured." Barton said and Owen just growled.

"And how do you know what Pegasus is planning Barton?"

"He going to use those souls to bring back his wife from the dead." Skylar couldn't help, but gasped at the news heard.

'He's going bring back Aunt Cecelia?' She thought to herself as she continues to listen to their conversation.

"You know how crazy that sounds? You're delusional Barton!" Owen shouted and heard Barton sigh.

"I've had my share of crazy Grady and trust me, this no different from anything I've seen in this line of work. Trust me, I know." She heard Owen scowl and growled out.

"You don't know what Pegasus is capable of Barton. I'm the only one who can protect Sky! She's mine to protect!" She let out a low growl and tried to pry her eyes open, but she felt too exhausted to open her eyes.

"I'm no one's property to protect Owen and you don't own me." She growled out in a low tone and moaned of exhaustion. She needed rest if she was going to watch the duels. Skylar wants to watch Joey's duel and everyone else's. She lightly tapped Barton's chest to get his attention and moaned out loud. "Please take me to my quarters." With that she felt her head roll back and was welcomed back the darkness that surrounds her.


	13. Joey's Challenger

**Hello audio monkeys! I'm back with a new chapter. I said that this would be Joey's first duel, but I changed it up a bit. So this chapter is all of Skylar's POV. She has a lovely conversation with her now new bodyguard named Mr. Barton who is Nat's partner which is one of Skylar's best friends. The next chapter is going to be all of Joey's POV and his first duel against Mai Valentine. We also see what rare card that Skylar gave him back on the boat before they came to Duelist Kingdom. **

**This is getting really excited! Also here are the new polls for Skylar's deck.**

**Digimon (Season 1 and 2) deck - 3**

**Kingdom Hearts deck - 2**

**Marvel's Avengers deck - 0**

**X-Men deck - 0**

**There's still a lot of time left for me to create a deck for Skylar and I can't wait. I'm still working on how I can make them into duel monster cards and it will take me a while so I hope you guys can understand the much later updates for the next story. However, that will be a long while before we start getting into the next installment so I don't have to worry about it yet. **

**Also I am going to make some changes to Joey and Mai's duel. I'm just letting you guys know that ahead of time before you all start hating on me. Enjoy!**

**I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters! OR Mr. Barton or Owen Grady! I only own Skylar Brody and her friends that are mentioned like Aaron, Grant and Dany! **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 13: Joey's Challenger

A few hours later, Skylar Brody started to wake up from her sleep. She groaned a little and rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hand. She cracked her eyes open from exhaustion and slowly tried to sit up on her bed. An arm gently wrapped around her shoulders and helped her to sit up properly. She was startled back the action at first, but then looked up and saw it was that Barton guy from earlier. He has short dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and he looked like he's in his mid-thirties to be exact. Maybe. She scrunched her eyes to try to get rid of the blurriness and lightly shook her head.

"You okay kid? You gave us quite a scare." She groaned and rubbed her face with the palm of her hand.

"I didn't mean too." She whispered out and lightly shook her head. She ran her hand through her messy hair and glanced at the man named Barton. "Where's Owen?" She asked with a shaky voice. Barton must have noticed her fear towards Owen and gave her a small smile. He then went to go grab a chair from the corner of her room and placed it next to the bed. He sat down in the chair next to her bed and leaned his elbows on his knees.

"Well, he's not going to be bothering you for some time. He's going to be staying with your uncle from now on." She nodded in gratefulness and gave him a small smile. Skylar won't have to deal with Owen's baggage anymore. She can finally relax and without having to look over her shoulder for a while. The more Owen tells her lies, the more she felt betrayed by them. She couldn't deal with that. She had too much on her mind with her father's murder case, getting a call from Aaron and knowing the truth about Uncle Pegasus's plan. She felt a strange feeling from the pit of her stomach and she glanced down at her hands in her lap. "Something on your mind Sky?" She shrugged her shoulders lightly and let out a small sigh.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised about Uncle Pegasus's plan, but I still get the feeling I knew all along." Skylar whispered in a small voice and gripped her hands tightly. "I knew he really loved Aunt Cecelia, but I didn't know he would risk innocent lives to try to bring her back." She closed her eyes and a lone tear ran down her cheek. A hand rest on top of hers and snapped her out of her trances of sadness. Skylar then opened her eyes and glanced at Barton.

"Your uncle is doing it out of love and can't bear to be without her. He's doing it out of the act of love." She couldn't help, but scowl a little and shake her head.

"How can you defend him? He's using the people around him including me." She snapped at him. Skylar felt the rage coming, but then calmed herself down by taking deep breaths. The rage she has is what triggered her ice powers. She must control her rage. She noticed Barton staring at her and finally calmed down and let out a shaky breath. "I'm sorry for snapping at you." She said in a quiet voice.

"It's alright. It's understandable to be angry at your uncle. He lied to you about what he was planning. The tournament was just a distraction for him to get what he needs for his plan. However, he still loves and cares about you and thought you needed protection. That's probably why he called up Grady so he can keep an eye on you and make sure you aren't in danger incase his plan backfires." Barton explains her uncle's actions, but doesn't explain why Owen had to lie to her about it. He could have just told her that, but continue to lie about it. The lies he told her hurt her and felt the betrayal deep within her heart. The way he acted towards her also hurt her. He tried to fill the void by being flirty with her and telling her that she's beautiful. She knew it wasn't him. The moment at the hospital was all a lie too. She didn't want to believe it, but it's the truth and she has to face it.

"I hate it when your right Mr. Barton." She grumbled to him and heard him chuckle probably with a smile on his face.

"I do what I can, but in all seriousness, your uncle loves you with all his heart and he doesn't mean to use your best friend against you. I know you feel betrayed by Grady, but he thought what he was doing was protecting you." Skylar lightly crossed her arms over her chest and sighed.

"I don't think I'll ever forgive him." She whispered and started to feel a little depressed that she might lose her childhood best friend. The friendship that she had with him is now gone. They can never go back to normal, but then again she was never normal to begin with. Skylar combed her fingers through her messy hair and sighed. "I think I need to go get some fresh air and clear my mind." She glanced at Barton who nodded understanding why she wants to leave this place for now, explore the island and watch the duelists duel against each other. It is her duty to know who her opponents will be in the future.

"Like I said before, I am under orders from my director to keep you safe and out danger." She raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged her shoulders lightly.

"So?" She questioned him and he sighed.

"Meaning I have to follow you wherever you go. I'm basically going to be your shadow. Plus, I always wanted to witness these so called duel monsters come to life." Skylar groaned and slowly got out of bed with the help of Barton.

"Great." She said with a sarcastic tone and sighed. "I'm going to go get cleaned up. My appearance is the most utter of importance to the public." She groaned in displeasure for keeping up her appearance as the Queen of Games. She hated dressing up like a doll, putting on expensive clothes, masking her face with the most expensive make-up products and wearing expensive jewelry. Skylar hate the exotic lifestyle of being the Queen of Games. All she wanted to do was to duel with courage. Now, that's all gone. She can't duel for at least a year after becoming the Queen of Games. Skylar sighed of sadness. "Nothing lasts forever."

* * *

Unfortunately, her stylist had other ideas. Like Skylar said before she hated wearing dresses much to her discomfort. She wears a light blue top that had a generous hood in the back, long full sleeves that flared at the end and covered her breasts perfectly while showing a little bit of cleavage. The top showed off her mid-section of her stomach and a brooch rested a few inches under her breasts. The skirt part was probably the most annoying to her. It was a long skirt. The top of the skirt is tied and wrapped around her hips making a somewhat of a ripple design and under it was a sheer skirt that was the same light blue color.

Think of something along the lines of the Avatar kind of dress that the moon princess wore, but a little bit more modern and wears white short heeled shoes. Her hair has been neatly combed and some a few strains of her hair have been braided. Two strains of her braids have been pulled together in the back and tied together with a simply white hair bow. Placed on top of her head is a sterling silver tribal Celtic circlet headpiece, she still wears her mother's choker necklace, and wearing the locket that has her parent's wedding picture in it. Her jewelry is minimal, she still wears her mercury promise ring on her left hand, fourth finger, she wears her white owl mask to cover her identity from the public's eye, she wears small teardrop diamond earrings and her face lightly covered and applied with make-up. Her eyelids are covered with a semi-deep shades of blue eyeshadow, a light coat of black mascara, her cheeks were brushed light pink of blush and her lips coated with a simple shade of light pink lip gloss.

Yes, she feels like she was dressed up like personal Barbie doll and she hated every moment of it. She may not last long to be the Queen of Games if she has to live like this. If she does, she'll never be normal. Skylar won't be able to finish high school; she won't be able to go out with friends or to try to even make friends. She barely trusts anyone besides Joey Wheeler. It's one person she actually could trust. To be honest, if she didn't trust him then she wouldn't have given him her rare card. So, she guesses it's a process of building a new friendship. It might be good for her.

"You space out a lot, don't you?" Barton's voice snapped her mind out of her train of thoughts and looked at him. She then shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"I always do. No matter what, I'll always think of something to worry about. If not anything else, then I'll worry about the next thing in my life." They both continued to walk to walk on the dirt path towards the meadow/forest valley of the island. The leaves of the trees rustle against each other from the breeze, the grass shine within the sunlight, and the warmth of the sunlight embraced them against their skin. However, the downside of wearing this dress, Skylar was starting to get a little too warm for her liking and started to feel uncomfortable. She sighed in frustration of her uncomfortableness, but pushed her pettiness aside and kept on walking.

"You know; you could have worn something that's a bit more comfortable in this kind of weather." She side glanced at Barton and glared at him. He shrugged his shoulders and gave her a sly smirk which irritated her even more.

"Like I said before, I must keep up with my appearance. I have to keep my true identity away from the public's eye. I don't want them to know who I am. At least, not just yet." She spoke with seriousness in her voice and Barton seems to understand her predicament. She was startled when he put a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave her an honest smile.

"I understand why you must keep your true identity a secret. It's understandable in your kind of situation. I also understand you want to live a normal life and be a normal teenager." Her glare softened a little as he continued on. "Don't over exceed yourself just because you have to keep an image up for the public. Try to be yourself, but not actually being yourself. It might be hard at first, but don't pretend to be something that you're not. It takes a lot of energy out of you and it will put more stress on your shoulders." She sighed, her glare softened and she gave him a small smile.

"Kind words from a man who works for a secret part of a government. Thank you Mr. Barton. I'll try my best if I can, but there are still dangers out there and they will not stop until they truly see who I am." She told him one of her worries and he nodded understanding her position. "And winning the championship back in America probably wasn't the smartest ideas I had, but it's in the past and I'll just have to live with it." She said with her utter most confidence she has and looked ahead to see what kind of duels she'll be seeing in the next few hours or so.

Once they made it to the valley, they both saw at least three arenas being used in the duels. Skylar could hear the cheering of the duelists and watching their soon to be next opponent. She gave into a smile and couldn't help, but go back to the memories of her dueling days. Those were the good days before her father was murdered. She frowned at the memory of finding her father in his office with his throat slit open and blood everywhere. She shook her head and sighed.

"Apparently, you have a lot on your mind if you didn't hear someone calling out to you." She was startled by Barton's voice and looked at him with wide eyes. He then nodded his head towards the field near the meadows and saw Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea and Mai. She felt her cheeks blush at her up in the clouds moment and glanced away from them. "Does this happen to you all the time?" Barton asked with an amused voice and blushed even brighter of her embarrassment.

"Sometimes, I wished you would have stayed in the trees for a little bit longer." She grumbled at him and he gave out a hearted chuckle. She groaned in frustration and started to walk away from him. He then looked at her with a confused look and tilt his head.

"What?" He asked with a confused voice and she shook her head.

"I don't even know you and you're already mocking me." She grumbled at him and he took long strides to catch up with her.

"I'm not mocking you," She glared at him and he held up his hand in the air signaling surrender. "Okay, maybe I was mocking you a little, but I was just trying to make you smile. Smiling at least twice day will make your day better." Skylar then couldn't help, but give in for a small smile.

"Thank you for looking out for my well-being. I can tell why Nat likes you and why she puts up with you." She told him and then caught up with her like a child trying to catch up with its mother.

"What does Nat say about me? Does talk about me when I'm not around? Does she get all girly when you talk to her?" Skylar turned on her heels and held up both of her hands telling him to stop talking.

"Whoa, one question at a time. Let's talk about this later. We have an upcoming duel to watch." She heard Barton whined like a little boy and his shoulders sagged.

"Oh come on." She couldn't help, but smile in satisfaction as she walked towards Yugi and the others. As she got closer to them, she gave them a small smile and gave a slight bow her head.

"Seems like I'm always going to be running into you Yugi." She watched the small boy lightly blush at her comment and felt the corners of her mouth twitch upwards. Skylar then looked at Joey with a small smile. "Hello Joey." Joey gave her a sheepish smile and a nervous laugh and gave a slight bow to her.

"My Queen." Everyone else bowed towards her and she simply waved them off. However, Barton saw them bow and whispered in her ear.

"You know, seeing this up front and personal, but this is kind of weird seeing that you're their age." Skylar then swiftly stepped on his foot with the base of her heel. He yelped in surprised and muffled his groan and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry, did you say something Mr. Barton?" She asked innocently and Barton then shook his head and chuckled through the pain he's feeling in his foot.

"Nope, I'm good. Continue my Queen." He then put his hands on his hips and breathed in and out. Skylar looked back at the group who started a conversation that was going on between Joey and Mai.

"Do you have the guts to accept?" Mai asked Joey whose shocked that Mai wants to duel him. He then let out a laugh and grinned at her.

"Guess you heard about my skill." Joey said with confidence and Mai scoffed at him.

"Don't flatter yourself." She said to the rookie duelist and looked at her with a confused expression "I overheard you and Yugi talking on the boat, and I know he gave you the only star chip that you had." She smirked at him with her peach glossed lips. It made Skylar uncomfortable a little, but held back a cringe and continued to listen. "My motto is, 'take out the weakest players first.'" She winked at Joey playfully and continued on. "And considering that you wouldn't even be here if Yugi hadn't given you one of his chips, you've got to be the weakest duelist on the island." Mai pointed out and this made Skylar mad. She clenched her fists at her side and took deep calm breaths before speaking. However, Joey spoke first before she could seeing that he knew she needed to calm down.

"Hey, do you have to be so insulting?" He asked Mai, but she just smirked at him knowing she was telling the truth. "And I don't have one-star chip." Mai smirk turned into a frown as Joey held up his dueling glove and showed her the one ice star chip that is placed next to the star chip that Yugi gave him. "I have two star chips. See one that's familiar?" Mai squinted her eyes a little and saw the ice crystal star chip. Her eyes widened in shock and looked back at Joey.

"How on earth did a rookie duelist like you get an immunity star chip!?" She said out of anger in her voice. Skylar wanted to smile at Mai's anger, but held back her smile since it wouldn't be queen like manner to enjoy her competition's anger. Though, for future references she could always use it as blackmail later on.

"Guess she saw me worthy enough to duel in her honor, but that's beside the point." Joey then glanced at Skylar who nodded in response and took a step forward towards Mai.

"I gave Mr. Wheeler the immunity star chip because I saw him deem worthy of the star chip. Plus, Mr. Wheeler knows why he's dueling in this tournament." The Harpie duelist raised an eyebrow at her and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" She asked her and she glanced at Joey.

"I'm not the one you should be asking that question." Joey then nodded and looked at Mai with determination in his eyes, but Tea decided to speak for Joey.

"Mai's ruthless. Don't duel her first." Tea said with a stern voice and Tristan voiced in his opinion.

"Don't you get it? If you lose this contest, you're out for good." Skylar saw two of his best friends doubt Joey and saw Tea whisper something in Yugi's ear.

"Yugi, stand up for Joey. You have to fight her in his place." Skylar had enough of Joey's friend doubting him. So she decided to speak up for him.

"Joey can speak for himself. If he wants to duel Mai, then he has every right to duel her." She glanced at Yugi who nodded in agreement with her.

"The Queen is right." He glanced at Joey who is staring at Mai with determination in his eyes. "This is his decision to make." She gave in a small smirk that graced upon her lips knowing that Tea is glaring at her. Yugi looked at Joey with a smile on his face. "Show Mai what you're made of." Joey nodded and grinned at Yugi. He then looked at Skylar and slightly bowed his head towards her. "I'll make you proud my Queen." Skylar then stepped towards Joey and placed her hand gently on his arm.

"You already have." She whispered to him and gently squeezed his arm. "I look forward to see your victory." Joey nodded and looked back at his friends who protested against his decision.

"Don't you guys see? This is my chance to prove myself…to show everybody. Don't forget, gramps trained me." Joey then shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, sure, gramps didn't get a chance to finish my training. And granted, I wish I'd had a chance to practice more before getting thrown into a tournament this huge with so many heavy hitters. But honest, I think I can take her." Tristan and Tea still have their doubts.

'What kind of friends are they?' She asked to herself. 'Do they really think Joey is going to lose to Mai because he's not experienced enough?' Skylar sighed and looked at Tristan and Tea again.

"You better not screw this up, Joey." Skylar saw Joey ignore Tea and looked back at Mai.

"I accept. Let's duel." She glanced at Mai again and saw her smirk again.

"Get ready to lose." They both parted ways to take their positions at the arena. Mai went to the red side of the arena and Joey to the blue side. They both stepped on the platform and both being raised up so to the grids. Mai and Joey placed their decks on the grid and glanced towards the sideline to see his friends. He then glanced at her, the Queen of Games and offered her a smile of confidence.

"Go get her Joey!" Tea cheered on along with Tristan.

"Kick her butt!" Joey gave them a thumbs up and focused his attention on Mai. Skylar stood next to Yugi and nodded in acknowledgement.

"He'll be okay. Mai is all talk, but no bite." She told Yugi and he nodded in agreement.

"He'll do fine." Skylar and without realizing her action her hand reached for Yugi's small hand and their fingers laced together. He seemed startled by her actions, but she paid no attention. She then felt him squeeze his hand with hers and she squeezed back. She glanced at Yugi who glanced at her and gave her a small smile. They both looked back at up at Joey and Mai watched the duel unfold and she whispered to herself.

"The game has begun."


	14. First Duel

**Hello audio monkeys! It took me awhile for this chapter. It's a little different from the episode, but I know I wanted to do something different with Joey's and Mai's duel. I hope you guys like it and I hope I didn't offend anyone about this new duel. I wanted to do something different with Joey's duel and his personality as well. I know he's a joker and a goof ball and all. He's still is, but I'm slightly changing it a little and I want him to be a serious duelist as well. I hope you readers aren't offended by the changes, but I'm setting it up for something that is about to change their entire world. Also, see the rare card that Skylar gave to Joey. Enjoy**

**I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters! I also not own Mr. Barton as well! I only own Skylar Brody and her friends Aaron, Grant, and Danny! **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: First Duel

"Since you only have one measly star chip, and that stupid immunity star chip," Mai grumbled angrily. "I only have to bet one of mine against you." Mai told Joey and he nodded. He took the one star chip out of his cuff of his dueling glove and placed the star chip on the empty space of the dueling grid.

'At least this region will give me a field advantage.' Joey thought to himself, but as he looked up towards the field he saw something that was different.

"Huh? Oh crap. No." He saw the field that was mostly covered in mountains instead of meadows. Joey softly growled from his throat when Mai noticed his reaction.

"The field we'll battle on is 40% forest, 40% mountain, and the last 20% is meadow. So deal with it or surrender." Joey growled softly, but told himself to calm down and he'll be okay. He can't lose his head or lose the duel. His little sister Serenity is counting on him. Plus, not only his friends were watching, but the Queen of Games as well. He glanced towards the sidelines and saw the Queen of Games herself standing next his best friend Yugi. His eyes squinted a little and saw them holding hands.

'When did that happen?' He thought to himself confusingly at them, but focused his attention back on the duel. 'You'll be okay. You just have to think up another strategy, that's all.' Joey thought to himself and sighed. 'Plus your monsters will still get a field power bonus because the of the meadow part of the field. So don't panic.' He told himself and nod to himself. Joey looked at Mai and asked her a serious question on his part.

"Listen, Mai, not for nothing, but I gotta ask you one question before we duel." He asked with a seriousness in his voice and Mai looked at him with a confused expression written on her face.

"What?" She asked and Joey answered her question with another question.

"Why did you decide to take part in this tournament? Tell me, Mai, why is it you duel?" He asked Mai as he briefly glanced at the Queen of Games who really is Skylar Brody, a new student who happens to be a new friend of his and someone who she can trust. He then looked back at Mai who narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why do I duel?" Mai said to Joey and he raised his eyebrow at her. "For all the comforts that I crave: designer clothes, travel, perks— anything to avoid real work. Hot cars turbo-charged for livin large." So, he was right about Mai intentions of being in the tournament. She wants to use the prize money on herself.

'Skylar was right about duelists lurking in the shadows.' He thought to himself. 'Weevil was one of them and now Mai is too.' He gritted his teeth together and covered his eyes with his blonde bangs.

"So that's why you want the prize money?" Joey asked money who frowned at him. "How selfish." He told her and she glared at him with all her anger.

"How dare you try and judge me!" She shouted at him, but didn't flinch at her shouts. "Who do you think you are, you pathetic little snot?" He glared at Mai for saying pathetic little snot comment towards him.

"Hey, you're only dueling for things." He heard Mai growl out, but he ignored her and continued on. "But for your information, some of us fight for the people we love." Mai scoffed at him and shook her head.

"So tell me, Joey, if you believe in all this crap, then who are you dueling for? Why are you wasting all your time with this sort of crap?" Joey answered right off the bat.

"Because I'm dueling for my little sister whose counting on me and for a good friend whose father was murdered." Mai gasped at him and so did everyone else expect for the Queen of Games. He wanted to glance at Skylar, but he couldn't risk of Mai knowing that the Queen of Games have something to do with his 'friend' back at home. He knows Skylar Brody is the Queen of Games, but no one else knows. He swore he would keep her secret and if anyone asks him, he would simply tell them, that it's her story to tell not his. "Those are the two people I'm dueling for. I have a reason to duel unlike you Mai. I don't duel for myself, I duel for the two people back at home. Most importantly, I duel for Skylar Brody. She may not know it yet, but I know she's watching wherever she is, I know she would be grateful to have a friend looking out for her." His friends may not notice the Queen of Games struggling to keep her tears at bay, but Joey knows as he struggles to keep his own tears at bay as well. Thank god, for his long bangs to cover his tearful eyes. He didn't bother wiping them away when he looked at Mai who seemed shocked by his show of his emotions.

"You'll show her Joey. Show her what it's like to duel from the heart." Yugi cheered for him and Joey nodded.

"Duel!" Joey and Mai said together and they both drew six cards to their hands. Joey looked at his cards in his hand.

**Joey Wheeler - 2000**

**Mai Valentine - 2000**

"So to start the game off, Masaki, The Legendary Swordsman (A:1100/D:1100)." He placed his monster card on the dueling grid. A samurai warrior person appeared on the field with both hands on the handle of his sword and stood in an attack position. "The field power bonus will bring his power up over 300 points (A:1100-1430/D:1100-1430)." He sighed in relief, but didn't let his guard down.

'Alright, first move out of the way.' Joey thought to himself and looked at Mai. 'Now all I have do is wait for whatever Mai's going to play and then I'll think of a strategy from there.' He nodded to himself and gripped his cards in his hands. "I hope I know what I got myself into." He whispered to himself as he watches Mai with her eyes closed and humming to herself. Joey raised an eyebrow at her wondering what the heck is she doing. He glanced at the others and they all looked confused as well. His brown eyes met with a certain blue ocean ones and mouthed 'what is she doing?' to her. She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. Joey looked back at Mai whose eyes were still closed and her hand hovering over her cards. "What are you doing Mai?" He asked and she smirked in return.

"Divining my card. I have to mystically choose which one of them is the best." She told him and he narrowed his brown eyes at her.

"Are you a psychic or something?" Joey asked her, but she simply ignored him and her finger hovered over her cards that were faced down.

"And the best card would be…" Her finger finally hovered over the fourth card and her eyes snapped opened. "The Harpy's Lady (A:1300/D:1400)!" A half woman and half blue harpy appeared on the field in all her glory, she has bright pink hair, blue wings yellow claws and purple legs. "Her strength is boosted by the mountain's field power bonus (A:1300-1690/D:1400-1820)." Joey gritted his teeth together and glared at Mai's Harpy's Lady on the field.

"Oh great." He said to himself as Mai command her monster.

"Harpy's Lady attack his Masaki, The Legendary Swordsman!" She commanded her monster and it flew to the skies.

"Shit, I forgot." He cursed to himself. "Land monsters are at a disadvantage to flying monsters and monsters that can fly have a magical resistance against monsters that can only walk on the earth." He told himself as he watches his samurai get slashed by the harpy's claws and disappeared from the field and his life points start to drop.

**Joey Wheeler – 1410**

**Mai Valentine – 2000**

"Shit." He cursed to himself and watches Mai call out to her cards.

"Oh, cards, speak to me! Mmm…" She then slipped the face down card on the dueling grid without even looking at it and smirked towards Joey. "And I'll choose again without looking." He glared at her and gritted his teeth together in frustration and closed his eyes to calm himself down before he starts to panic. A breeze brushed against him along with a strange smell came across his nose.

'Huh? What's that smell?' He thought to himself and took another sniff in the air. 'Smells like different kinds of perfumes, but where is it coming from?' Joey took another sniff in the air and he smelled at least a couple of different perfume smells. 'It has to be close otherwise, I wouldn't be able to smell them this close.' He told himself, then realization dawned on him. 'Wait a minute.' His nose took another whiff of the perfumes again and his mind followed the direction of the perfumes are coming from. The smell was coming from Mai, but the smell is not coming from Mai's body. Joey's eyes snapped opened with realization and glanced at Mai. She's smirking at him and started tapping her fingers on her cards that were faced down. 'I can't let her know that I know her little magic trick. So I'm gonna have to play along.' He told himself and picked a card from his hand.

"Tiger Axe (A:1300/D:1100)!" He placed the card on the dueling grid and saw it being activated. His tiger monster appeared on the field and was position in attack mode. It growled at Mai's Harpy's Lady and her monster smirked at his tiger monster. "Don't forget, the field power bonus should raise its attack power (A:1300-1690/D:1100-1430). So it can take on The Harpy's Lady head to head."

**The Harpy's Lady – 1690 **

**Tiger Axe – 1690**

"You're not thinking!" Joey heard Yugi yell out from the sidelines. "It's still resistant to magic!" He ignored Yugi's advice since he already knows that Tiger Axe is just another earth-based monster. However, he knows what Mai's little magic trick and he's just playing along.

"Tiger Axe is another handicapped Earth-based monster." Mai pointed it out to him like he was an idiot and heard the Harpy's lady screams and slashed his Tiger Axe into sushi. The tiger monster roared in pain and disappeared from the field along with some of Joey's life points.

**Joey Wheeler – 1020**

**Mai Valentine – 2000**

Joey growled to himself, but kept himself calmed down before ruining his own plan and saw Mai softly chuckle at him.

"It'll take stronger monsters than your land based wimps to beat my Harpy's Lady. Now I'll play this lovely card without even looking." Mai moved the middle card to the dueling grid faced down and smirked at him. "I'll give you a hint. It's an equipment magic card that will help me defeat your next card in one turn." Joey started to get annoyed at her and growled out.

"Again with all that psychic crap?" He looked at his hand to see what card he should place next, but takes his time so he can play right into Mai's hand.

'If I play along for much longer, I might be able to get to the finals and Mai will take my one-star chip.' He thought to himself. 'Even though I still have the immunity star chip, but I know in one of these duels I'm gonna have to wager it and it's not going to be in this duel.' He sighed to himself as he picked the card from his hand and placed it faced down in defensive mode on the dueling grid. 'Step three moving to defense. It will protect my life points so I can draw the right cards that I need.' He thought to himself as he watches Mai carefully.

"Running scared, huh?" Mai said and smirked at him. Joey fought to urge to roll his eyes at her and instead shook his head.

"It's called playing smart. You should learn that sometimes." He scowled at her and she glared at him.

"Well, let me show you my surprise," She flipped the second magic card on the right of her dueling grid and showed it to him. "Cyber Shield, to juice up my Harpy's Lady." Joey glared at Mai's monster as he saw orange lights surround Harpy's Lady and burst out wearing purple armor. Her attack and defense points increased as well (A:1690-2190/D:1820-2320). She then swooped and destroyed his only defensive monster.

"No!" He yelled out, glared and growled at Mai. She laughs at him.

"This is so much fun! In case you were wondering, the next card you were thinking of won't work either."

'That's it! He yelled to himself and drew a card from his deck and glared at Mai.

"Cut the crap Mai! I know your faking it!" Mai gasped out and her eyes widened in shock. "I know you sprayed different kinds of perfumes on your cards so you can know which on your playing faced down without having to look at them." He heard gasps from his friends and heard a snort from the Queen of Games herself.

"I knew something was off. There's no way she could have E.S.P." He heard the Queen of Games say to herself and smirked at Mai who is stricken by horror.

"How a stupid rookie duelist like you know my magic trick!?" He shouted at him and he simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I had a feeling something was off from the moment you played your Harpy's Lady. I knew if I lose my cool, I would have forgot everything that I learned from grandpa's training. You wanted me to think you were psychic and make me run scared with my tail in between my legs right? Well, guess what, it's gonna take a lot more to make me scared." He heard Mai growl at him and he looked at his cards in his hand. His eyes landed on the card he drew and looked back at Mai. "You think I don't know what I'm getting myself into, right? You think I don't know that I would have to face my best friend at some point in the tournament? I already know that Mai and I have come to terms with it. Someone could be my best friend today and my worst enemy tomorrow. But you don't get it Mai, friendship is what's gonna get me through this tournament, no matter what's at stake." Joey looked at Mai with determination in his brown eyes and she saw it. "I can trust in my friendship in Yugi and I trust in the heart of the cards." He then picked out the card he drew from his hand and looked at Mai who started to look nervous. Joey glanced at Yugi and the Queen of Games and saw something in her eyes. He nodded and she gasped. "And this is the card to prove it. I summon Godzilla, King of the Monsters (A:3100/D:2000)!" Joey placed the card on the dueling grid and it was activated. A bright light appeared on the field and the wind started to pick up. Everyone looked towards the field and saw a large dinosaur like monster appear on the field. It's ten times larger than any monster on the field, Joey could see dark scales like lizard skin, three rows of fins on its back, large arms and hands and a long tail that circled around its legs. The dark golden eyes glared at Mai and let out a loud roar that made everyone cover their ears expect for Joey and the Queen of Games.

"He summoned hm." Joey heard Skye and glanced down at her. He saw her eyes were wide and the gem of her necklace started to glow. "He summoned his most powerful creature." He looked back at his monster on the field and felt some sort of power flowing through him.

"This can't be! How can someone like you have a powerful creature like that!?" Her violet eyes widened in shock and fear as she stares up at the monster in front of her. Joey had a blank expression on his face and let out a small sigh.

"A gift from someone who's looking out for me." He told Mai. Joey knew who gave him that card, but he even spared a glanced at her right at this moment, it would blow her cover and it would make everyone suspicious. He can't anyone know that the Queen of Games gave him the card he just played. He'll tell them eventually, but now is not the time to tell them. "Your Harpy's Lady is not the strongest monster on the field anymore. So now I can destroy your monster and wipe out your life points." Mai's Harpy's Lady and Joey's Godzilla glared at each other like it was a showdown.

**Godzilla, King of the Monsters – 3100**

**The Harpy's Lady – 2190**

"There's no way my Harpy's Lady is going to win against that monster." Mai exclaimed as Joey's Godzilla stare down at Mai with its dark golden eyes. Another power surge went through Joey and he's never felt this before. It's almost like, he's trying to communicate with him. He tried to ignore the feeling, but he just couldn't shake it off.

_'Destroy.' _Joey stifled his gasp and looked up at his monster in front of him. _'Destroy.' _

'I can hear him.' He thought to himself and then looked at Mai again.

"Sorry Mai, but this where I end this." Joey said with confidence in his voice and pointed at Harpy's Lady. "Go! Destroy Harpy's Lady with your Atomic Fire Blast!" Joey commanded Godzilla and let out his roar. The fins on its back started to glow blue from tail to all the way to its neck. Then Godzilla reeled back, puffed up his chest and out came out of the its mouth was a blue fire breath shot out towards Harpy's Lady and set her ablaze along with the entire field. The Harpy's Lady let out a shriek of pain and disappeared from the field along with the Mai's life points.

**Joey Wheeler – 1020**

**Mai Valentine – 0**

Joey closed his brown eyes and let out a sigh of relief. He won. The duel is over. He defeated Mai. Joey looked up at his powerful creature and a small smile appeared on his face.

'Thank you my friend.' He thought to Godzilla and with a response is his famous roar that echoed throughout the entire meadow and disappeared from the field. Joey picked up his card from the dueling grid and took one last look at his card. He gave a grateful smile and heard his friends from the sidelines.

"He did it! Joey won!" Tea cheered loudly along with Tristan as well.

"I knew you could do it!" Both Tea and Tristan jumped up and down with happiness, Joey gave them a thumbs up and his eyes landed on the Queen of Games. He noticed the glow from the gem started to fade away. Her ocean blue eyes met with his brown eyes. They locked gazes from a moment until she broke that gaze and let go of Yugi's hand. Joey watched her turn around and start talking with her new bodyguard.

"How?" Joey turned his attention towards Mai who had both her hands on the dueling grid and her cards scattered everywhere. "How could I ever lose to such an amateur? And with such a powerful card. How?" He watched Mai question herself with a depressed look in her violet eyes and Joey sighed.

"Hey Mai." He called out to her and she looked up at him with a confused expression.

"Huh?" Joey gave her a small smile and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I tried to tell ya, there's more to duel monsters then knocking everyone out of the tournament. If you're ever gonna be a real champion, you gotta learn to care about someone other than yourself. Isn't that right, Yugi?" His best friend nod in agreement and he looked at the Queen of Games. He saw a small smile graced her lips, she turned around and started to walk away from the duel arena with her bodyguard in tow. "Thanks Skye." He whispered to himself and looked back to Yugi, Tea and Tristan cheering for him.

'I know this is just the beginning, but I have faith in myself and my friends. I proved myself today that not only that, but I've proved to everyone that I'm worthy enough to duel in honor of the Queen of Games.' He thought to himself and let out a sigh. 'This is for you Serenity and Skylar. All of this is for you.'

* * *

"That was pretty impressive duel back there." Skylar nodded to Mr. Barton's comment, but kept silent as they walk back to the castle. Mr. Barton seems to notices her silence and raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you okay?" She nodded without looking at him and let out a sigh.

"It's been a long time since I've seen that card been played." She whispered to him and he asked.

"You gave him that card, didn't you?" She nodded without hesitating.

"It was calling out to him like it was waiting for a new master or someone to bond with." She told Mr. Barton and he nodded understanding every word she's saying. "My father told me about the story of the king of the monsters when I was little. He said it was rare for anyone to bond with the king. It only happens once every thousand years. I guess that time has come." Skylar said to Mr. Barton as they kept walking on the dirt path back towards the castle. She's very proud of Joey. He knew ahead of time that Mai was faking. The smell of the perfumes is what tip him off when he closed his eyes and cleared his mind. He also played along with her little magic trick until the time was right.

When Joey drew the right card and gave his speech about having to face Yugi in the finals, it moved her. He understands that one day he will have to face his best friend, but the power of friendship is strong. If he continues to believe in himself and his friendships, then he'll come out on top. Skylar trusts Joey with her card. He'll treat it with respect.

"Do you think we can avoid going back to the castle? I want to see more of the duels that are still going around." Her voice sounded pleading, but she didn't care. She doesn't want to go back to the castle and have to face Owen and Uncle Pegasus. She doesn't want to deal with them right now or the fact that she's not ready to deal with them. Though, she still wants answers from Uncle Pegasus about his plan, but she doesn't know how to approach him. Skylar just wants to keep her mind calm for a little bit longer before having to confront them.

"I don't see why not." Mr. Barton's voice snapped her out of her trance and gave her a smile. "Plus, I would like to see more of these duels and how the duelists handle the pressure." She gave a heartfelt chuckle with a smile on her face and shook her head.

"Come on, let's head up that way." They both walked towards the different dirt path in a comfortable silence. The breeze of the wind started to pick up and felt something brush against her shoulder.

_'Dangers are lurking in every shadow, my Queen. Be careful who you trust.' _Skylar gasped out loud, quickly turned around and saw no one behind her. Her eyes were wide when she heard a voice warning her about the dangers.

"But what kind of dangers?"


	15. A Thief Among Them

**Hello audio monkeys! I finished chapter 15 which is amazing because I'm usually a month late to update any of my stories which I still need to do, but I'll worry about that later. First AN:**

**In this chapter it's basically all in Skylar's POV and we see a much better side of a certain duelist that I think has been in the shadows long enough. Plus, I like this duelist and I think he's been under minded as a villain and plus I said two duelists have the immunity star chip and we get to find out in this chapter, but Yugi and his friends don't know that because they haven't dueled him yet. Well, it's mostly Joey who duels him, but that's beside the point. **

**Also I would like to point out that I skipped Yugi vs Mako duel. I didn't want Skylar to appear in every duel that Yugi is in because I thought that would be favoritism and as Queen of Games, she's not suppose to show favoritism. It wouldn't be right and fair to the other duelists that are particapting in the tournament. I also made up the no dueling for a year rule. There's a reason why I made that rule because Skylar was just recently crowned the Queen of Games so I thought it would be fair if she didn't duel just yet. There will come a time where she will have to duel to defend her title, but that won't be in this story/season. She will have to duel in the second season probably at the end where she's going to have to face against Yugi. **

**Anyway, we see a more interaction with Yugi and Skylar and about Skylar's height, she's like 5 foot and 9 inches tall so she's might be a little taller then Yugi. I'm not sure, but that's my height in real life and it's sad because I might a few inches taller then Yugi if he's was real and that's kind of sad if you ask me. Sorry, off topic here. So yeah some Yugi and Skylar interaction. I tried to keep to half of the episode of 8. The other half will be in the next chapter. **

Chapter 15: A Thief Among Them

Skylar Brody stands next to her bodyguard Mr. Barton as they both watch the duel end with a mind blowing knock out by the runner up from the regional championship, Rex Raptor. A small crowd applaud to Rex who became the winner and smirked at the losing duelist. Skylar met him briefly after the regional championship. She could tell he has something to duel for. She remembered the conversation they briefly had at the regional championship. Rex Raptor spent most of his entire duelist career dueling for his little sister.

Apparently, his little sister is sick and needs treatment, but at the time he found out the news about his little sister, he didn't have enough money to get her the treatment she needs. So he entered in all kinds of tournaments and always came out on top. He's been raising the money for his little sister's treatment. However, Weevil caught wind of him when Rex started winning first place in every amateur tournament. That's when Weevil sunk his claws into him. He did everything Weevil would tell him to do even if it means being runner up in every tournament he participated in.

Skylar felt bad for Rex because he had to abandon his honor of dueling for his sister because if Weevil found out about his real intentions, the bug duelist would have used that as blackmail against Rex. So when she told him that Weevil was defeated by Yugi and out of the tournament, Rex was able to duel in honor of his little sister. That's when she decided to give Rex Raptor an immunity star-chip. She felt like he deserved this, to duel for someone you care and love for. He's dueling for his little sister because she's the only family he's got left. She has faith in Rex Raptor.

"So Rex Raptor has a dino-deck. Interesting, very interesting." She looked at Mr. Barton who is rubbing his chin with the palm of his hand. "I would like to see more of Mr. Raptor's duels." Skylar chuckled with a small smile and shook head.

"We can watch some of his duels when we get back to the castle, but I don't want to go back just yet. I still want to roam some more of the island." Mr. Barton nodded and motioned his arm towards the dirt path with a smile on his face.

"Shall we my Queen?" She spared a glance at Rex a little longer before she walked away from the duel arena. "So where should we go next? The cliff side? The mountains? The forest? Pick you place." Skylar chuckled at Mr. Barton's child side of his personality. Before she could answer, a scream reached their ears.

"Help!" They both looked towards a small hill of the dirt path and saw one of Uncle Pegasus's men carrying a boy wearing a dueling glove. "Help me, somebody! Please!" The tall man was holding the boy with his arm around the boy's neck and dragging him away. "Aah! Let go of me! Somebody help me!" Without thinking, Skylar grabbed some of the fabric of her dress and took off running after one of Uncle Pegasus's men along with Mr. Barton on her heels. She ignored Mr. Barton calling her name and continued to run to catch up with the man in the black suit dragging the boy away.

"Stop!" She shouted at the man. "Stop it! Put him down!" The man turned around and the boy squirmed in the man's arm.

"Help! You gotta help me!" The boy cried out and her eyes filled with anger at the man. He looked familiar to her and then she remembered where she's seen him.

"Let him go Kemo! Now!" Skylar shouted at him. He laughed sinisterly at her and smirked.

"Well, well, if it isn't her majesty the Queen of Games." She glared at Kemo and without thinking straight she charged at Komo. He released the boy and fell the ground with a thud. Skylar threw a punch at Kemo, he caught her wrist and roughly threw her to the ground. She landed on her side with a loud thud. A groan escaped her lips, leaned on her elbow and glared up at Kemo.

"You bastard." She growled at him and he simply scoffed at her. She heard some upcoming footsteps coming towards them and saw Mr. Barton. He skidded to a halt and kneeled next to her. Before he could ask her anything, they both heard a familiar voice.

"I'm on the big guy!" She and Mr. Barton saw Tristan charge towards Kemo, grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder. Tristan smirked with his eyes closed and grinned. "Not too shabby." Skylar shook her head and out of the corner of her eye saw Kemo back flip and landed on his. She turned back towards Tristan and shouted towards him.

"Tristan! Look out!" He opened his eyes and saw Komo land a kick on Tristan. He fell to the ground and groaned in pain.

"I'm off the big guy." He groaned out and Skylar looked towards the kid duelist. He looked terrified and her eyes widened when Kemo started to walk towards him.

"Run!" She shouted towards the boy and he started to run, but he wasn't fast enough. Kemo grabbed the boy by his arms and the boy struggled against Kemo's hold.

"Put me down!" The boy cried out and Skylar tried to get up, but she fell right back down to the ground and groaned in pain. She felt Mr. Barton's arm gently wrap around her shoulders and gently helped her up.

"Quit squirming, you little brat." Kemo said with a harsh tone, but the boy didn't quit struggling. Skylar gritted her teeth together and glanced at Mr. Barton.

"Stop him. Please." She pleaded to him and he hesitated a little before they both heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"I've got her." Skylar saw Yugi stand next to Mr. Barton with a serious look on his face. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to her." She grabbed Mr. Barton's arm and lightly squeezed to get his attention back to her.

"Please. Help him." She pleaded one last time and heard him sigh. Mr. Barton looked at Yugi with a serious expression.

"You stay with her and make sure nothing happens to her." Yugi nodded and moved towards Skylar. He gently put his arms around her shoulders gently and Yugi glanced up at Mr. Barton.

"I won't let anything happen to her." He told Mr. Barton and Skylar groan escaped her lips. She leaned into Yugi and she felt his hand gently squeeze her shoulder. Mr. Barton nodded and took off towards Kemo.

"Put the kid down." She heard Joey tell Kemo, but heard a sinister laugh.

"This is none of your business. This duelist lost his star chips," She watched Kemo turn around with the kid in his grasps. "And the rules say he's to be kicked off the island."

"But I didn't lose my chips in a duel! They were stolen from me! My cards, too!" Skylar glanced at the boy who looked scared. She doesn't blame him. She can tell that the boy isn't lying about his stolen star chips and deck. If he doesn't have any of the following requirements to be in the tournament, then they are automatically disqualified from the tournament.

"I don't care what lame excuse you have, kid. You need star chips to duel, and you haven't got any, so you're shippin out of here." Kemo turned around and started to walk away with the boy in his arms. "Those are the rules." Skylar glared at Kemo with anger in her ocean blue eyes and weakly clenched her fist together. "Those are my orders from Pegasus himself." She growled to herself.

'I knew Uncle Pegasus had something to do with this.' She thought to herself and tried to get up, but failed at doing so.

"My Queen, don't strain yourself." She heard Yugi telling her and she hissed at the pain coming from her side. Yugi then slowly helped her to her feet. Joey helped her as well. She weakly wrapped her arm around Joey's waist and her hand gently grabbed Yugi's and laced her fingers together with his. She has no idea where Mr. Barton went. Probably went to go scout out in the area or something or following Kemo by via tree. The three of them walked over to Tristan who is slowly getting up to his feet and groaned in pain.

"Uhh. That big creep." Tristan glanced over his shoulder and glared at Komo's back. "I say we follow him." They all nodded including her. Tea helped Tristan up to his feet and started to follow Kemo. Tristan and Tea were ahead of them while Joey and Yugi were helping the Queen of Games walk.

"I'm okay guys, really!" She exclaimed to them. "I can walk on my own. I'm fine." She glanced up at Joey who raised his eyebrow at her and she sighed. "Really, I can walk." Joey didn't look convinced, but Yugi spoke up.

"It's okay Joey, I'll be by her side." She gave Joey a pleaded look and he finally gave in.

"Alright if you're sure." Skylar nodded and gave him a small smile even though she was masking her pain, but it's not like she can walk on her own. Joey nodded and gently let go of gently let go of her arm.

"Go catch up with them. We'll be fine." He nodded at gave them a two finger salute and ran to catch up with Tristan and Tea. She and Yugi followed them slowly. Every step she makes her side aches in pain. She silently hissed to herself and she wrapped her free arm around her waist. As they follow Joey, Tristan and Tea, Skylar saw the bright blue ocean in the distance and a small little platform. She saw two more of Uncle Pegasus's goons and clenched her jaw. "More of Uncle Pegasus's men." Skylar whispered to herself and slightly shook her head. She and Yugi glanced at each other and continued to walk slowly after the others who are already there.

"Hey, buzz off!" Her eyebrows furrowed together at the familiar voice she heard. "They may be shipping me out, but I'm still Weevil Underwood, bug duelist extraordinaire." She frowned.

"Nevermind, I know that annoying voice anywhere." She told Yugi and he nodded in agreement as well.

"I still don't understand how he won the regional championship." Skylar shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"Neither do I." They both continued to walk to the scene and made it to the small platform where Joey, Tristan and Tea were confronting Uncle Pegasus's men. She whistled loudly at them and all of their attention towards her and Yugi. The duelists on the boat gasped out loudly and started to whisper amongst each other expect for Weevil. He just glared at Yugi, but they both simply ignored Weevil. The two men bowed their heads in respect of being in her presences expect for Kemo.

"You again?" Skylar really wanted to punch Kemo in the face, but it wouldn't be queen like to do so. She ignored the man and looked at the boy sitting next to Weevil.

"What did the guy who stole your star chips look like?" She asked the boy and he looked afraid.

"Well, I couldn't see his face. It was covered with a bandana, but he was a little guy, and he challenged me in the meadow." She gasped and looked at Yugi with worry in her eyes.

"I was just in the meadow." She whispered to him and he looked back at the boy.

"So he challenged you to a duel monsters game?" Yugi asked the boy and he nodded.

"Yeah, but as soon as I put my star chips and duel monsters deck down, he snatched them up and ran off with them." Skylar looked at Kemo with a stern and serious look.

"The boy shouldn't be kicked off the island if he didn't participate in the duel." She stated and Yugi nodded in agreement.

"We'll get your star chips back." Yugi said and Skylar and everyone agreed with him. Kemo stepped into the boy's view and crossed his arms over his chest.

"This boat leaves in exactly thirty minutes. Anyone without a star chip ships out." She glared at Kemo and gritted her teeth together in anger.

"Then we'll get his star chips back by that time." Tea said and Tristan nodded.

"We won't let you bully him out of the game." Tristan stated and Joey joined in as well.

"We'll catch that little thief and bring him to justice. Believe me, kid. You can count on us to track him down and get those star chips back." The boy had tears in his eyes and smiled in appreciation.

"But who are you guys?" He asked Joey. Joey grinned and was about to open his mouth, but she gave him a look to tell him to stop talking.

"Just know that everything will be okay and we'll find the person who stole your star chips and deck." The boy nodded and wiped the tears away. She looked at Kemo and glared at him with all her hatred for the man. Skylar feels Yugi gently tugging on her hand. She took one last look at Kemo and turned away with Yugi. They all walked back to the meadow where she and Mr. Barton were watching one of the duels earlier. She and Yugi looked around the duel arena to see if anything is out of the ordinary. So far, they found nothing.

"See anything different?" Yugi asked her and she shook her head. A dull pain in her side returned and she hissed out loudly. She grabbed her hand clutched her side and slightly bend over. "Are you okay?" Her jaw clenched as she tried to ignore the pain, but Yugi could see right through her. "How about we take a break for a little while." She couldn't blame him for worrying about her. She did hit the ground hard and might have bruised ribs. Yugi helped her sit down on the ground and she groaned in pain little. She probably looks horrible right now. Her dress is a little ripped when she hit the dirt ground, it was also covered in dirt and her shoes are also covered in dirt as well. Her whole appearance is walking disaster. She has a few strains of hair sticking out her neat combed hair, her make-up was a little smeared, but at this point she didn't care. All she wants to do is sadly go back to the castle. She started to feel exhausted when she sat down on the ground with Yugi who's gently rubbing her back in small circles.

"Everything alright you two?" Skylar looked up and saw Joey, Tristan and Tea approach them. She gave them a small smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I just needed a break is all." She told them hoping it would convince them that she's not in that much pain. However, Yugi see's right through her. He can tell that she's in pain. His hand gently rest on top of hers in her lap and lightly squeezed it. She glanced at him and gave him a small smile. They listened to Joey's and Tristan's bickering and she found it oddly amusing and it reminded of Aaron and Lizzy when they bicker with each other. The fond memories of her friends back in New York. The moment was ruined when something or someone burst out of the bushes across from them. Skylar's eyes widened when she recognized the description from the boy at the boat. The boy thief glared at Yugi and pointed his finger at him.

"I've finally found you at last, Yugi." The boy thief said angrily at him. Everyone jumped up to their feet, Yugi held his hand out to her and she graciously took it. He helped her up slowly to her feet, but the stinging pain in her side still hurt her. Even when she breathes it still hurt. She narrowed her eyes at the boy, he wore a purple beanie, a blue bandana covered half of his face, wearing an orange and white long sleeve shirt with a red vest, blue pants and black and white sneakers. What really struck her was his eyes. She could see the rage and the anger in his eyes. She's seen that look before and it was back at Kaiba Corp when she was being taken there by his guards.

"That must be the kid we were looking for." She glanced at Joey and Tristan nodded.

"I can handle him." Tea scoffed at Tristan and glared at him.

"I hope so, you're twice his size." She commented and Skylar couldn't help, but nod in agreement.

"Just try me, you big dork!" The boy said and Tristan glared at the boy.

"Back off, kid!" Joey nodded too.

"And hand over the star chips you swiped from that other duelist." Joey said to the boy and Skylar looked back at him. She took a step forward towards the boy.

"What is that you want?" Skylar asked the boy and he scowled at her.

"I challenge Yugi to a duel!" She glanced at Yugi who glanced at his friends and shrugged his shoulders.

"So the kid does want to duel." He said and she nodded in agreement.

"That's probably why he stole the boy's star chips and deck." Yugi looked at her with a knowing look. "So he can duel you." She told him. He sighed and looked at Joey and Tristan.

"She's right. He wants to duel me." Both Joey and Tristan looked at him like he had grown two heads and Yugi looked back at the boy in front of them. "That's what you want, right? You want to duel me?" Skylar looked back at the boy who nodded.

"Aw, you better believe it." Yugi nodded and they both went to their own sides of the duel arena, but before Yugi could get to his side of the arena, Skylar gently grabbed his hand and he turned around to look at her half covered face.

"Be careful, please." She whispered to him and he nodded. His hand lightly squeezed her hand and gave her a smile.

"I will. I'm more worried about you." Skylar couldn't help, but give him a small smile and squeezed back.

"I'll be fine." She whispered to him and he nodded. Time slowed down when his hand slipped out of her grasp and her hand fell to her side. Skylar watched Yugi and the boy being levitated up to the dueling grid. She sides step towards Joey and he put his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"We could have just taken those star chips away from the little thief, so why is Yugi dueling him?" Joey asked Skylar and all she could answer was a simply shrug of her shoulders and sighed.

"Yugi knows something that we don't know. He thinks before he acts and that's where he gets his confidence, but I also think it has something to do with his millennium puzzle." She told Joey and they both looked back at up at Yugi. A gold light started to appear around Yugi and Skylar felt a surge of power flowing through her. She gasped when she felt another presence take over Yugi. The intense burning from the gem of her necklace started to glow as well and her finger tips lightly touched the encase gem. When the gold light disappeared from around Yugi, he looked taller, his face features were sharper, more handsome, and his deep low tone voice made her knees weak. The intense burning from her gem started to fade away. However, she could felt her left eye change from ocean blue to icy blue. She wanted to panic, but she doesn't know how to tell the others about her changed eye.

'This hasn't happened since the cruise to the island.' Skylar thought to herself and looked up at Yugi or Yami to be exact. 'Does this only appear when I'm in the presence of Yami?' She questioned herself in her mind and let out a sigh. 'I guess I'll have to keep my eye on him.'


	16. Everything's Relative

**Hello audio monkeys! Sorry for the slow update for this chapter. I literally re-watched the certain episode and redo the chapter three times and for some odd and strange reason. It still came out the same. At least the ending. I tried to make it more instense at the end with a badass quote from the Queen of Games, but I couldn't think of one so I hope I didn't disappoint you guys with the ending. **

**So I did change some of the original episode and add some new twist to the episode. I really hope you guys like this chapter. Like I said, I literally redid this chapter three times. I'm still not happy with the way I'm ending this chapter, but I really hope you guys like it enough to keep waiting. I'm already starting the next chapter after I get this posted up. I**

**I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters! I only own Skylar Brody and her friends!**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 16: Everything's Relative

"Now, how many star chips will you wager?" Yami asked the boy in front of him who eyes form of hatred towards him.

"To wipe you out? Five!" The boy yelled towards him and Yami nodded in response. He held up his dueling glove to show the boy he has five star chips including his immunity star chip. Even if he does end up losing his five star chips, he would still have the immunity star chip to save him. However, on the down side of wager the immunity star chip, he would lose everything in one duel. So, he must be careful during this duel against the boy who apparently has a grudge against him.

"Then five it is, but only because I think I know why you are doing this." He told the boy as he goes to grab his star chips from his cuff of his dueling glove.

"I don't care what you think, Yugi," The boy threw those five star chips he stole onto the dueling grid. "Cause I think you're gonna lose." Yami glared at the boy and the millennium eye appeared his forehead. He knew there was something familiar about the boy, but he doesn't want to spook the boy even more. The boy's eyes are full of rage towards him, which made him think it someone he knows.

"What does Yugi see that we don't?" Tea asked Joey, Tristan and the Queen of Games. "It's like he's looking into the other player's soul." Yami wanted to glance over to his friends, but he must keep his focus on the duel in front of him.

"Some things are just unexplainable. We just have to trust him on whatever he gets himself into." He heard the Queen of Games tell the others.

'She's smart, I'll give her that, but there's also something familiar about her too.' Yami thought to himself, but mentally shook his head of his thoughts and focused on the match. The boy glares with hatred and Yami stares at him with his knowing crimson-violet eyes.

"Duel!" They both shouted and the duel has begun.

**Yami Yugi – 2000**

**The Boy Thief – 2000**

Skylar glanced over at the boy who looked deep in thought as he glares at Yami. She's seen those eyes before, but she has no idea where. The emotions of anger and rage is all too familiar for her. She looks away from the boy and back at Yami. She watches as he stays calm and confident in himself. She's right about her statement before. Yugi does a lot of stuff without thinking and it's most of the time. Like how he was willing to wager his grandpa's deck against Weevil Underwood. So what's Yami up too?

"My first card is the Man-Eating Plant (A:800/D:600)!" The boy slapped the card on the dueling grid and it was activated. A huge plant with long vines with sharp thorns on them and a huge mouth with sharp teeth roared as it appeared on the field. Yami narrowed his eyes at the plant monster.

"Now it's my turn." He pulled a card from his hand. "I'll counter your attack with The Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress (A:1400/D:1200)!" He slapped the card on the dueling grid and saw the rainbow lights from the grid activated his monster card. A blue dragon appeared on the field and roared at the Man-Eating Plant. The boy laughed at him and Yami raised his eyebrow at him.

"Ha! Bad choice, Yugi. My Man-Eating Plant will eat your dragon alive." The boy said to him and his expression remained blank. Yami has seen those eyes before, but where? He can't put his finger on it, but he has seen those eyes before and they look very familiar. He glanced towards his friends on the sidelines waiting for the boy to make his move. He managed to sneak a glance at the Queen of Games and noticed something about her eyes. The left of her eye changed from ocean blue to icy blue. The right eye seems perfectly fine. It's still the same, but the left one seemed to change.

'Could it be the effect of her powers?' He thought to himself, but before he could ponder on this thought, it was interrupted by the boy.

"So now, you're finally gonna pay for what you did, Yugi, and your stupid dragon's gonna be plant food. Man-Eating Plant…attack!" The boy commanded his monster, but he was ready for the boy's attack.

"Fireball Attack!" Yami shouted to his dragon and it released a giant flaming fireball towards the Man-Eating Plant. The plant monster became engulfed by the flames and immediately disappeared from the field. The boy's life points went down by half.

**Yami Yugi – 2000**

**The Boy Thief – 1400**

"Huh? My monster lost?" He asked himself out loud and became confused on why his monster was defeated so easily.

"You can't win a duel with cards that don't rightfully belong to you." Yami told the boy and he growled at him. "How could your heart ever live in cards that belong to someone else?" He asked the boy and he snapped back at him.

"Be quiet! I don't believe in that "heart of the cards" stuff you keep preachin' about." He snapped at him and Yami narrowed his crimson-violet eyes at him. "Cards have nothing to do with heart. It's all about power." The boy stated. Yami closed his eyes as the millennium eye appears on his forehead once again. He focuses on the words the boy said and they awfully sound familiar to him.

"Yes, I can see it now." He opened his eyes and the millennium eye disappeared from his forehead as he looked at the boy very closely. "I sensed a connection to Kaiba. You're his brother! You're Mokuba!" The boy gasped and his eyes widened in shock.

"How did you know?" He then pulled the bandana away from his face and revealed his face. Yami was right, it is Mokuba. "Well, it doesn't matter." Mokuba growled at him and everyone gasped expect for Yami.

"It's Kaiba's little brother!" Yami heard Tea shout out and glanced at them.

"What's Kaiba's little brother doing here?" He heard the Queen ask his friends and they all shrugged their shoulders. However, it is a good question. Yami ripped his eyes away from the queen and looked back at Mokuba who took his hat as well and let his long black hair down.

"That's right. Seto Kaiba is my brother, and he is the best duelist that there ever was." He threw the hat away and shut his eyes tightly. "But now, thanks to Yugi, he's gone, and Pegasus is trying to take over Kaiba Corp." Mokuba's shoulders were shaking with anger and rage. Yami and everyone else gasped.

"Pegasus wants Kaiba Corp!?" Yami and the Queen of Games shouted at the same time. His eyes immediately shift towards the queen and saw her entire body tremble with rage. His eyes widened when he saw the queen's right eye turn icy blue. He watched Joey approach the Queen of Games and placed his hand on her shoulder. What he saw was something impossible. Joey's hand turned half frozen and shot his hand back. Yami turned his full attention towards his friends.

"Step away from her now!" He shouted towards them and they looked confused and scared.

"What's going on?" Mokuba asked him and he glanced at Kaiba's little brother. The air seemed to have dropped dramatically and he could see his cold breath as he breathed. His entire posture stiffened as he moved his entire body towards the Queen of Games and saw the ice return in her hands. It slowly made its way towards the ground, he could see her breath as she breathed in the air. Yami looked back at Mokuba with fear in his crimson-violet eyes.

"Mokuba get of the platform now!" A shrill scream echoed throughout the air and briefly saw a wall of ice crush through the dueling arena in half. Yami didn't hesitate to jump off the platform. He was lucky to get his deck before jumping off the platform. He was able to land on his feet, but he had to kneel before he could hurt his ankle. A grunt reached his ears. Yami looked towards the other side of the arena and saw Mokuba on the ground. He saw Tea run towards him while Tristan runs to Mokuba and help him up.

"Yugi, what's happening?" Tea's voice ringed in his ears and she shook his head. He looked back at the Queen of Games with her arm out stretched towards the wall of ice. Her palm touched the ice wall and glares at the arena in front of her. Yami could tell she's angry and consumed by her rage to think clearly. However, he wonders why she's so upset by the news of Pegasus trying to get Kaiba Corp. Didn't she know about the news or is she really just as surprised as everyone else. Something tells him that she's just a pawn in Pegasus's plan. He glanced over at Joey whose brown eyes held worry and concern for the good queen. Yami looked back at the queen. He felt Tea behind him and felt her hand clutched on his arm.

"I will give his wretched world the queen he deserves." The queen said with a low villainous voice that made him flinch in fear.

"Tea get Joey and run over to Tristan and Mokuba." He glanced at Tea who immediately shakes her head.

"I'm not leaving you Yugi. What if she hurts you with her ice powers?" Her voice imbedded with fear. Yami knows she's scared, but he knows he's going to be fine. The good queen he knows is still in there. He just needs to get passed her rage.

"She won't hurt me Tea, trust me." She bit her bottom lip nervously and finally gave in. She squeezed his arm lightly and gently kissed his cheek.

"Be careful Yugi." With that, Yami watched her go run up towards Joey and dragged him away from the good queen. He sighed in relief when they both made it over to Tristan and Mokuba on the other side of the arena.

'There safe. That's all the matters.' He thought to himself and looked back towards the Queen of Games. 'Here it goes.' Yami got up on his two feet and started to take a few towards her.

"My queen, I know I have no right asking you this, but did you know about Pegasus trying to take over Kaiba Corp?" He felt an ice cold breeze being aimed at him and he grunted against the coldness of the air. The Queen of Game's icy rage gaze upon him and slightly flinched being in her presence like this.

"You honestly think I had something to do with Pegasus's plan!" The low villainous voice made him shiver to his bones. This was a whole new side of the good queen and Yami must get through to her.

"The way your acting at this moment, I didn't think you did." He could see the rage in her eyes started to slip away slowly. "I know you think you may be a pawn in Pegasus's game. I know because I am too. We all are." Yami took a few more step towards her and he stretched his hand out towards her. The good queen became hesitated a moment not really sure whether to take his hand or not. He seems to come to the understanding that the good queen is not in all that trustful against others.

'So how on earth did Joey gain her trust?' Yami thought to himself and let out a sigh. 'I know I can get through to her. I just need to let her see that I would never betray her, but how?' He mentally growled at his own thoughts, but his face expression remained impassive.

"I know you trust Joey." Her eyes widened and took a step back from him. "The way you act around him like you both knew each other, it's like you two knew each other for a long time. It's like your pasts have clashed together." The Queen of Games took a few steps back from him and Yami mentally cursed to himself. "You're drawn to Joey just like I'm drawn to you. Whether you know it or not, but our pasts collide together too. You just don't know it yet. We can help each other. Together." His hand was still out stretched towards her. She seemed confused and having an inner battle with herself. "Please, let me show you." The millennium eye appeared on his forehead and he saw the gem in her necklace started to glow. Yami looked at the good queen straight in her icy blue eyes with his crimson-violet eyes. He watched her take a few steps towards him and slowly out stretched her hand towards him. Once her hand gently made skin contact with Yami's. A spark ignites in both of them when they made skin contact. Yami watched at the ice wall started to disappear as well from the ground and the icy cold wind started to disappear from the air. He also noticed when his hand made contact with hers, the ice coldness of her skin was warm. Yami closed the gap between them and laced their fingers together. "I will never hurt you." He whispered and watched the good queen's eyes turn back to ocean blue. The ice around her feet started to disappear around her. Everything around her started to go back to normal. The Queen of Games let out a loud gasp and her legs buckled from under her. Yami quickly caught her from falling to the ground and slumped against his arms. A moan escaped her lips and weakly grabbed his arm.

"Is she alright?" He glanced behind him and saw Joey, Tristan, Tea and Mokuba slowly walked towards them. He nodded.

"She'll be okay. A little exhausted, but physically she's fine." He helped her by steadying her balance, but leaned against him for support. She glanced at Mokuba who shifted on his feet for being under her gaze.

"Where did Kaiba disappear to Mokuba?" Her voice sounded quiet, but loud enough for the little boy to answer.

"I don't know, but ever since that day Yugi defeated him he hasn't been the same." Yami glanced at Mokuba and felt sorry for the boy, but he only dueled Kaiba to show him that power isn't everything. "He ran away cause of you Yugi, and with him gone, Pegasus moved right in. Some Kaiba Corp executives invited him to some kind of secret board meeting." Yami felt a slight trembling coming from the good queen in his arms. He could feel her rage slowly coming back. She probably figured something out. Something about Pegasus.

"What day was that secret meeting?" She asked Mokuba and he looked confused by the question she asked.

"It was the day when he tried to get the last Blue Eyes White Dragon card from one of his classmates." Yami felt the good queen tensed up like she knew who Mokuba was talking about.

"Do you know who the person was Mokuba?" He glanced at the boy who shook his head and glanced down at the ground with sad eyes.

"Seto never said her name. Only that he knew she's the Queen of Games." Mokuba said and Joey asked him a question.

"What did she look like?" The boy shrugged his shoulders and let out a depressing sigh.

"I don't know. I never got a good look at her. I only got to see the back of her head. I know she has semi short hair, but I don't know remember the color. I'm sorry I couldn't be much of help." Yami could tell Mokuba felt truly sorry for not giving them much information about more of Pegasus's plan. However, there is a question he's been meaning to ask Mokuba.

"If I may ask, but what are you doing here?" Yami asked the younger Kaiba and he sighed.

"Seto deserted me because of you Yugi." His sighed and turned his attention from the good queen to Mokuba.

"Battling me won't bring your brother back, and we want to stop Pegasus as much as you do. He's taken my grandfather prisoner." Mokuba's eyes widened and he glanced at Joey who put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yugi's right Mokuba. Pegasus is the bad guy here. He took you and Yugi's grandfather as prisoners and using the Queen of Games as his own pawn." Yami glanced back at the Queen of Games who has been awfully quiet.

"My queen?" She didn't answer him. She just kept staring in the distance of the forest. He looked over her shoulder and saw a couple of men in black suits walking towards them from a distance. One of them was Kemo. The others were probably more of Pegasus's goons. However, Yami see's someone else walking along with them. Someone wearing a blue uniform and it looked oddly familiar. The good queen stepped in front of Mokuba, shielding him from being seen by Kemo and the others that are walking towards them.

"Mokuba stay behind me." The younger Kaiba didn't argue with her and scurried over to hide behind her. Mokuba gently wrapped his hand around hers and lightly squeezed it. Yami moved closer to the Queen of Games so that their arms are brushing together. He felt his soul become very protective of the good queen or maybe that's because Yugi is very protective of the queen. That could be it, but he would have to figure that out later.

"Something's not right." He heard the good queen whisper and leaned more towards him for comfort. He's tempted to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her close to his chest, but he had to resist. Instead, he places his hand on her shoulder and slightly moved in front of her. A cold breeze brushed against his skin and he knew it wasn't from the good queen. It was from something or someone else. "Darkness approaches."


End file.
